Lady Uchiha
by iitzel
Summary: La princesa Hyuga estaba aterrada tanto como fascinada, las tierras altas de Norte eran cual le habían dicho, al igual que el hombre con el que se casaría. El Lord del Norte, Uchiha Sasuke, era tan frió como el clima, tan alto como los caballos y tan atractivo como el paisaje. Si la Hyuga creía que casarse con un salvaje era malo, realmente no sabía que tan duro golpea el destino.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

clasificacion T por futura violencia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada en The song of ice and fie, especificamente en la vida de Daenarys, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

Agradecimientos: A mi beta y una de mis autoras favoritas Sasha545 por ayudarme con este proyecto. si no fuera por ella muy seguramente seguiria oculto y dado por muerto en los documentos de mi portatil.

* * *

 **El destino empieza a escribirse.**

I .

* * *

Cuando Karin empujó las suaves cortinas finamente tejidas a mano, lo primero que notó fue el dulce aroma a incienso y el calor reconfortante que penetró en su cuerpo. Sus músculos tensos se relajaron de inmediato y sus duras facciones se suavizaron un poco. Su mirada viajó por el lugar perezosamente, intentando ver qué había cambiado desde su viaje al Valle del Fin en los aposentos de su líder, desde el suelo lleno de pieles suaves a los mullidos cojines recubiertos con finas telas.

Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios, _ **"Nada ha cambiado"**_ , pensó con regocijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta los cojines con lentitud, reteniendo cada imagen de aquel lugar ante sus ojos, cada olor y sensación en su piel, pues bien sabía que muy posiblemente esa sería su última vez en los aposentos del líder. Y cuando esa idea se deslizó venenosamente por su cabeza no pudo evitar apretar aquel mensaje en su mano, rememorando el por qué de su viaje al Valle del Fin. Sus ojos rubí viajaron hasta el pergamino envuelto en su mano y el deseo absoluto de destrozarlo se apoderó de su ser, quizá siendo esa la única posibilidad de que su vida siguiera como hasta entonces.

—¿Ya has llegado? —las palabras resonaron en los oídos de la pelirroja, quien enseguida giró hasta estar frente a frente de quien habló, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de casi ser descubierta destruyendo un mensaje de importancia.

Una ceja clara de quien había hablado se levantó con curiosidad, extrañado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Sus ojos violetas viajaron ligeramente hasta la mano izquierda de la chica, notando el mensaje que llevaba. Su expresión se endureció un poco y su boca hizo una ligera mueca de desprecio.

—Ya veo, te han enviado con un mensaje —susurró lentamente mientras caminaba hasta ella y extendía su mano; era una clara orden de que le entregara lo mencionado.

La pelirroja cambió enseguida su expresión a una de enojo, negando con la cabeza y mirando desafiante a aquel que le pedida lo que ella misma debía entregar.

—Estas muy equivocado si crees que te daré el mensaje a ti. He recibido órdenes claras de que sea entregado al líder del Clan y ese no eres tú, Suigetsu —una mirada llena de desprecio fue con lo que terminó la chica antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre los cojines en el suelo.

El joven sólo negó levemente con la cabeza. Ya estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con la berrinchuda pelirroja desde hace tiempo. En días pasados quizá fuese una diversión para él molestar a aquella chica, cuando aún eran unos niños que podían hacer lo que quisieran, viajando entre los clanes de la montaña del norte, viéndola venir desde el otro extremo del país cada verano a pasar un poco de tiempo con el clan Hozuki. Sin embargo, desde que los clanes del país entraran en guerra hacía tres años y la pelirroja quedara varada con los clanes de la montaña, todo era diferente.

La Uzumaki venía de un clan guerrero que gustaba de instruirse en combate, por ello la chica era mandada a las tierras altas del norte para aprender las costumbres y técnicas de guerra. Siendo una Uzumaki la joven aprendió rápido. Su inteligencia era sorprendente, pero aún sabiendo casi todo de los clanes del norte, ella seguía siendo una habitante del sur, con un carácter fuerte e indomable, una lengua afilada y una determinación única. La Uzumaki podía presumir hasta de las características físicas de los suyos, como su cabellera roja y unos exóticos ojos rojos.

Los clanes del norte intentaron adaptar a la chica lo más que pudieron. Fue duro para la Uzumaki, acostumbrada a los climas bochornosos, adaptarse al verdadero clima del norte y a sobrellevar por ella misma las costumbres, como la ropa suelta y poco mullida en invierno o el carácter frío y sádico de los clanes.

Lo más difícil fue la ropa. En el norte se acostumbraba usar colores poco llamativos mientras que en el sur estaban acostumbrados a la excentricidad; el propio símbolo rojo del clan de la chica se lo hacía saber. El remolino escarlata en su espalda fue siempre algo que llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor.

—Qué más da, Karin. No es como si fuese un mensaje realmente importante —contestó con serenidad, tratando de calmar el impulso de arrebatárselo de las manos.

La pelirroja se turbó un poco ante aquellas palabras y otra vez dejó que sus ojos viajaran al pergamino, rememorando de nuevo su encuentro con el clan del centro del país. Recordó la forma en que aquellos singulares ojos fríos la miraban y más aún el trato que le habían dado, _**"Quizás no deba entregarlo. Quizás podría decir que no quieren tregua y que aún existirá un conflicto entre nosotros. Así yo podría…"**_ , meneó con fuerza su cabeza ante tales ideas, sabiendo que eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte y que posiblemente con ese trato volvería a ver a sus parientes. La tristeza la embargó, al saber que perdería una ilusión por obtener otra.

—Tú no sabes nada aliento de pescado —pronunció en cambio la chica, logrando una expresión cómica en el joven de ojos violetas.

Suigetsu intentó calmarse, recordando las enseñanzas de su clan original, y aún más, recordando que ya no era un niño. Ahora era un guerrero que no podía jugar con los tratados de otros clanes. Sin embargo, el deseo de reñir por el mensaje seguía ardiendo en su interior, deseando poder gritonear un poco a la Uzumaki y hacer que sus mejillas se inflasen por el enojo. Pese a ello, se calmó y se encaminó cerca de ella, dejándose caer a su lado y mirando insistentemente las cortinas que daban entrada a la tienda del líder de clan.

Y como si la mirada del chico lo hubiese llamado, una alta figura apareció en el umbral del lugar. Los ojos carmín enseguida se dirigieron a los pertenecientes de aquella persona, notando como un frío abrazador la llenaba ante la indiferencia de la mirada.

Mirar al líder del clan era una maravilla para la Uzumaki, pues aquel que iba a la cabeza de los Uchiha, el clan guerrero más importante al norte era, sin duda alguna, un hombre bastante apuesto, con la piel casi tan blanca como la misma nieve y unos rasgos masculinos tan finos que parecían tallados a consciencia.

—¿Qué dijeron exactamente? —clamó el recién llegado.

La chica se levantó del suelo enseguida, tendiendo el mensaje a aquel hombre de postura rígida, que casi parecía inquebrantable y muy posiblemente lo fuese.

—Los clanes del centro del territorio no confían en nosotros. Creen que la proposición que les hemos dado son sólo engaños, alguna artimaña —Karin esperó alguna palabra de aquel hombre, una reacción que le indicara que creía de lo dicho. No obstante, al ver que no contestaba nada, prosiguió—. Ellos explicaron que no sólo quieren tu palabra, que…

—No confían en mí —interrumpió el líder a la pelirroja, deslizando lentamente su mirada hasta quien estaba detrás de él.

Fue entonces que Suigetsu y Karin repararon en la mujer a un lado del líder. Se trataba de una chica casi diminuta en comparación al Uchiha que era alto y fornido. Una mueca se hizo de inmediato en los rostros de los guerreros, acentuándose un poco más en la pellirroja.

Haruno Sakura, la chica más baja que jamás habían visto los habitantes del norte y la más extravagante creatura también. La chica tenía una tez pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como lo era el musgo en los arroyos, adornados con espesas y tupidas pestañas que hacían que destacaran aún más. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba en ella era su larga cabellera que llegaba más lejos que su cintura, de un color tan inusual que la hacía parecer una criatura de cuento de hadas, pues el rosa pálido que tenía era sin duda alguna todo un misterio.

La chica había sido encontrada hacía años tirada en la nieve, a casi nada de morir congelada. La matriarca del clan vecino la había acogido en su campamento y con el tiempo había descubierto que aquella chica tenía poderes curativos, logrando hacer que con unos cuantos toques de sus manos una persona se recuperara. La chica era, sin duda alguna, todo un hallazgo para los habitantes del norte, por lo que el clan Uchiha la había querido para sí de inmediato y ésta sin dudar aceptó ser acogida en un nuevo campamento, dejando el anterior atrás. Desde entonces, la joven estaba casi pegada de la cadera al líder del clan, siguiéndole a todos lados y ayudándolo en todo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven casi chispearon de emoción al saber que la atención del líder del clan se centraba en ella. Pasó lentamente la lengua por sus labios e intentó disimular el entusiasmo de su mirada al enderezarse aún más, sólo consiguiendo que su pequeña figura alcanzara apenas el hombro del líder.

—Bueno, era de esperarse, los habitantes de las tierras bajas sólo escuchan rumores del clan Sangriento y sus guerreros demoniacos. A ellos llegan las historias de cómo sus enemigos han muerto por su mano. Es normal que no se fíen de usted —la dulce voz de la joven hizo que la mueca de los guerreros se acentuará aún más.

Karin gruñó levemente ante el tono respetuoso de aquella joven diminuta y aún más al escuchar lo dulce que había salido su voz, _**"Pequeña arpía."**_ , no pudo evitar pensar, sabiendo que la dulzura que tanto irradiaba sólo era una fachada. _**"No me puedo creer que él caiga en tu engaño."**_

La joven pelirrosa miró con un poco de ilusión a aquel hombre casi impenetrable, buscando algún gesto de aprobación por lo dicho. No obstante, el líder Uchiha sólo llevó su oscura mirada hasta los ojos carmín de la pelirroja, logrando que las mejillas de ésta se tiñeran levemente de rosa. Ante esa reacción, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una leve mueca de fastidio en los labios.

—Bien, eso es cierto, pero ellos no dijeron que fueran de esa manera. Lady Tsunade del clan Senju, cree que los conflictos entre clanes pueden llegar a alejarlo de la alianza, es por eso que ella cree… —la voz se le fue perdiendo lentamente a la pelirroja, logrando llamar así por completo la atención de todos en aquel lugar— Los clanes de las tierras bajas creen que una unión entre los clanes más significativa tendría mejores resultados.

—Un matrimonio —finalizó con frivolidad el líder.

Ante aquello, la cara de la diminuta chica se contrajo. La confusión se abrió paso poco a poco por su rostro mientras asimilaba la idea. Sus ojos verdes enseguida se dirigieron al mensaje en la mano de la pelirroja y sin pensarlo mucho se lo arrebató y lo abrió. Su diminuta figura pareció aún más pequeña cuando comenzó a encoger los hombros tras cada línea que leía.

—Sakura, léelo para mí —ordenó aquel que dirigía a los Uchiha.

La pelirosa arrugo su nariz ante esa petición, pero sin dudarlo ni un poco, carraspeó para comenzar.

—" _Con todo el respeto que se puede merecer un guerrero del norte, me dirijo atentamente a Uchiha Sasuke, Lord de las montañas del norte y líder del clan Uchiha. Como bien ha de saber, desde la muerte de su querido hermano, Uchiha Itachi, nuestro acuerdo de paz fue roto, lo que ha ocasionado una gran pérdida de hombres y mujeres a nuestros respectivos clanes. Ahora podemos aceptar una alianza entre nosotros, con una paz reinante y un comercio más apreciable entre su pueblo y el mío, sin embargo, su palabra, como lo fue la de su hermano alguna vez, puede ser rota sólo con su muerte. Le ofrecemos una unión estable con una de las princesas de las tierras bajas. Su unión con ella dependerá de traer un heredero que valore sus tradiciones como las nuestras, que nos sea fiel a nosotros como a ustedes…"_ —una de las cejas de la chica se levantó con burla, sabiendo que muy probablemente esa sería una razón para dejar de lado aquella absurda proposición.— " _Su hijo viajara constantemente entre las tierras altas del norte y las tierras bajas, viviendo largos intervalos de tiempo con cada clan. Quizá se sienta insultado por nuestra petición, pero es algo que el consejo de los líderes de los clanes del centro del país del fuego ha decidido para aceptar la tregua. Si acepta, le esperamos en dos semanas en el Valle del Fin. Atentamente, Lady Senju Tsunade, líder del clan Senju."_ —la pelirosa estuvo a punto de mofarse del mensaje, deslizando sus ojos burlones hasta los de su líder, pero al ver como éste miraba fijamente el techo de su tienda supo de inmediato que no era el momento.

En cambio, Suigetsu sólo alzó una de sus plateadas cejas, mirando curioso la reacción de su líder. Sus ojos violetas estudiaron los frívolos rasgos del Uchiha, sabiendo que aquel mensaje había calado hondo en aquel hombre. Pasó lentamente sus ojos a la pelirroja a su lado, queriendo saber qué pensaba ella sobre el mensaje. La Uzumaki tenía la vista fija en el líder, pero con la mirada completamente perdida mientras mordía su labio inferior. Ella estaba preocupada. Sabiendo eso, el guerrero suspiró.

Sin embargo, la única cara realmente consternada era la de la diminuta chica, que después de notar el silencio en que cayó el lugar sólo hizo un gesto compungido. Sus ojos color musgo buscaron algo aturdidamente por la tienda, algo que la sacara de aquel problema que se creaba por sus pensamientos, y como si por fin lo hubiese hallado, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el Uchiha y sus labios se separaron lentamente.

—Mi señor —susurró con suavidad, logrando llamar la atención del líder, quien inclinó su cabeza hacía ella—. Quizás esto no sea de mi incumbencia…

—Y no lo es —declaró de inmediato el Hozuki.

Sakura lo miró enojada y sorprendida, sabiendo que jamás se le había interrumpido y menos alguien que para ella era un inferior. Con una mueca y un gesto de desinterés a las palabras del guerrero, volvió a entreabrir los labios, dispuesta a seguir con lo que decía, sin embargo, el guerrero se le adelanto.

—Sasuke, este es un tema que debe hablarse con el consejo —la voz del chico y lo que dijo llamó la atención del Uchiha, que frunció el ceño—. Yo, como tu guardia personal y miembro del consejo, creo que se debe discutir este tema. Dejando de lado cualquier opinión externa.

—Si he de tomar una consorte, será mi decisión, Suigetsu —declaró Sasuke inmediatamente. La mandíbula del guerrero se tensó un segundo antes de que una sonrisa burlona se apoderara de sus labios.

—Ya veo. Sin embargo, esta no es una decisión que tú debas tomar. Es una chica externa a los clanes del norte, por lo tanto, sería un nuevo clan integrándose, lo que concierne al consejo. Aún si no estás de acuerdo.

Los ojos de la Uzumaki se ensancharon un poco ante eso y no pudo evitar que su mirada buscara algo en los gestos de su líder; Lord Uchiha cuadró los hombros y miró con frialdad al Hozuki.

La tensión se esparció en el ambiente y Karin supo de inmediato que no quería estar entre ellos en ese momento. Las rivalidades entre guerreros eran normales y pese a todo el honor de ser el líder, Lord Uchiha seguía siendo un guerrero al cual se le podía pedir una batalla.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke, logrando que toda la maraña de pensamientos de la pelirroja se detuviera—. Hablaremos de este asunto con los otros —y después, dio media vuelta saliendo de su tienda, desapareciendo entre las cortinas de seda y piel.

La diminuta chica negó con la cabeza y miró con desdén al guerrero Hozuki, y con muy poco respeto ante todas las leyes de los clanes y ante el líder del clan, caminó hasta las almohadas y mantas más mullidas del lugar, donde las pieles suaves y gruesas se arremolinaban en un claro nicho.

—Esto es horrible, Hozuki. Lord Uchiha no debe aceptar de tan buen grado sus arrebatos —Sakura se deshizo de las botas de piel que abrigaban sus pies y caminó cuidadosamente entre las mantas hasta el centro, dejando después que su diminuto y frágil cuerpo descendiera hasta recostarse en aquel lugar—. Es humillante para él que alguien que sólo es un guardián lo sermoneé de esa manera. Debería de ser castigado por su insolencia.

Las largas pestañas rosadas enmarcaron aún más los ojos color muslo mientras estos lanzaban la mirada más indignada que tuviera aquella chica. Suigetsu, en cambio, sólo miró con desinterés hacía la chica en cuestión, un poco sorprendido por la confianzuda actitud de acomodarse de aquel modo en el lecho de Lord Uchiha.

—Para su información, señorita, su opinión no es algo que realmente me interese —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de enojo, sin embargo, nada de eso le importó al guerrero, que se viró hacia la Uzumaki—. Karin, debes informar a los miembros del consejo que se llama a reunión de inmediato. Di que trata sobre los acuerdos de paz con los clanes de las tierras bajas —en cuanto la pelirroja asintió, el joven se marchó del lugar siguiendo los pasos de su líder.

La pelirroja se sorprendió, no poco, claro estaba, ante la actitud de aquel chico de cabello plateado. En días pasados, el joven hubiese tomado las palabras de la diminuta chica como pie a una pelea donde trataría de rebajarla a una simple persona que vivía de la caridad de los clanes, alojada en una tienda pequeña llena de mantas buenas sólo porque eran regalos de los demás. Eso habría divertido a la Uzumaki.

Ahora, quizás, porque los años habían pasado, el joven había cambiado, madurado. Y sería normal. Pero la pelirroja deseó que no fuese verdad, porque eso significaría que las cosas habían cambiado completamente, que ya nada sería como en esos veranos cuando sólo venía de visita.

* * *

Las caras de los Kages se iluminaron un poco con los pequeños rayos de sol que dejaban pasar las nubes. Era un momento maravilloso de observar cada mañana, pues era el único instante de esa temporada que el sol alcanzaba a rosar la imagen de aquellos grandes hombres que lograron unir por un tiempo los clanes del país del Fuego.

Las historias contadas alrededor de la fogata hablaban de las leyendas de victorias pasadas de cada rostro. Las hazañas que cumplió cada Kage en su momento, como el primero de ellos.

En los largos tiempos de guerra de la antigüedad, cuando el territorio aún no era exacto y los clanes peleaban sin tregua alguna, Senju Hashirama unió logró unir a todas las familias guerreras del País del Fuego, los de las tierras altas del norte, las tierras calientes del sur y las tierras templadas del centro. Y así siguieron por varios años, con un nuevo líder cada cierto tiempo, hasta el cuarto Kage, el más joven de todos, quien pereció cuando un demonio atacó a los clanes del centro.

Después de eso todo fue batallas y constantes peleas entre los habitantes del país del Fuego. Los norteños no dejaron pasar a sus mercenarios y guerreros al centro del país, y los sureños declararon una guerra completamente desconcertante a los habitantes del centro; todo fue confuso después de ello.

—Hinata —susurró una suave voz desde algún lugar en sus perdidos pensamientos—. Princesa Hinata… Princesa… Hinata, ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz siguió susurrando lentamente hasta que un sonido más apresurado la impregnó, una preocupación tan palpable, que aquella a quien llamaba despertó.

Los pensamientos confusos de una joven señorita se disolvieron en el aire. Sus párpados temblaron lentamente y sus ojos, perdidos en la dirección de las montañas de los Kages, por fin se movieron lentamente hasta encontrase con los de una joven castaña, con unos enormes ojos grises llenos de preocupación. La princesa parpadeó un poco antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de timidez y sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza.

—Discúlpame, estoy-estoy un poco distraída en estos momentos —y la delicada voz de la joven logró que aquella castaña suspirara de alivio.

—Princesa, me ha asustado, se ha quedado tan quieta en la ventana que he creído… no, la verdad es que no he sabido qué creer. Se veía tan perdida —la consternación en la castaña fue tal que las mejillas de la chica se colorearon aún más.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa que calmara a la castaña, sin embargo, cuando sus labios se separaron y apenas un sonido sofocado escapó de estos, la puerta se abrió, matando cualquier palabra que fuese a decir.

Por el amplio umbral de madera entró un joven, con un cabello igual de castaño que la chica y unos ojos grises idénticos, la diferencia era que ese era un joven apuesto y alto, que caminaba con una ligereza y elegancia que dejó sin aliento a ambas chicas. La mirada del joven se detuvo en la castaña y dando un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza hacía la joven, ésta salió del lugar con pasos presurosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Princesa Hinata —habló con voz firme y calmada el joven, dejando que la mirada tímida de la chica alcanzara con lentitud la propia.

—Primo Neji — y aquella voz, tan serena, pareció encender algo en el castaño, que dejó que sus labios se curvaran sólo unos segundos.

El chico, tan alto como era, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la chica, apenándose un poco por hacerlo. La joven era tan pequeña para el castaño, que muy apenas llegaba hasta su pecho, con una figura frágil y gloriosa que se ocultaba bajo la fina tela de su vestido blanco, pero aún era perceptible por lo pesada que era la tela de seda que se deslizaba con cuidado por las curvas más llamativas de aquel cuerpo. El cabello, tan negro como la noche y a la vez, tan azul como el mar más oscuro, que caía como una cascada por los hombros de la chica, con las delicadas puntas rosando la cadera de ésta. Y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sin ninguna marca o lunar que la manchara. De todas sus cualidades, lo más espectacular que encontró en ella fueron sus ojos, del más extraño color que jamás había visto en su vida, un gris tan puro, que parecía plata fundida, con ligeras motas de color violeta.

Un suspiro casi escapa de sus labios, pero el castaño se contuvo, sabiendo que eso demostraría su admiración por la belleza de la princesa del clan. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había llevado su presencia a los aposentos de la joven mujer, si no la noticia que corría por todo el complejo, lo que lo hizo regresar de su ensoñación y mirar con decisión a su prima.

—Princesa, me he enterado de algo que deseo me corrobore. Estoy apenado por entrar así, de esta manera tan brusca a sus recamaras, sin embargo, debo saberlo —tales vocablos hicieron que la mirada de la chica se dirigiera hasta el fino piso de madera bajo sus pies, y el pesar oscureciera un poco el brillo de sus ojos—. Se dice que ha aceptado un matrimonio con los salvajes de las montañas, en el norte.

Los delicados labios de la chica temblaron y sus manos, tan pequeñas y finas se apoderaron de la tela de su vestido, apretándolo de tal modo, que este se levantó un poco, mostrando los delicados tobillos llenos de pulseras de oro. La reacción hizo que el castaño se pusiera rígido, temiendo lo peor.

—Yo-yo… primo Neji, es-es mi deber, yo-yo soy la…. —las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la joven quien tembló un poco, logrando que las pulseras en sus muñecas tintinearan.

Neji miró con pesar a su delicada prima, tan hermosa y frágil, tan comparable con una pequeña flor que no tenía ni espinas para defenderse de quien la quisiera tocar. El joven suspiró, sabiendo que con tan pocas y confusas palabras, había logrado obtener su respuesta, una que no le gustó nada.

Su ceño se frunció y de sus labios se apoderó una mueca de enojo.

—Los salvajes son criaturas guerreras, princesa Hinata. Usted no tiene nada que hacer en ese lugar, ¿Qué hará una joven doncella con su fragilidad en ese sitio? —susurró suavemente las palabras, conteniendo su ira delante de la joven.

—En eso te equivocas totalmente, Neji —Una fuerte voz retumbó en el lugar.

Ambos primos voltearon lentamente a ver las amplias puertas del lugar, encontrándolas abiertas. Por ellas caminaban decididamente dos figuras imponentes. Una era un alto hombre de largo cabello castaño, con unos ojos grises llenos de autoridad, unos gestos tan rudos y a la vez finos, que causaban admiración. Vestía una túnica blanca con intrincados bordados plateados y debajo unos pantalones de seda blanca.

A su lado caminaba una mujer un poco más pequeña, aunque por poco, pues le llegaba a la barbilla. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en dos coletas bajas. Sus ojos, de un color ámbar, llamaban la atención, pero eran sus ropas y la pequeña marca en su frente lo que la identificaba. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso en demasía y llevaba puestos pantalones de hombre que delineaban perfectamente la curva de su cadera.

Neji supo en cuanto la vio, que ella había sido quien había hablado. Se inclinó levente ante sus presencias y después, cuando recuperó su postura rígida, borró de sus facciones toda emoción y empatía que tuviese.

—Lord Hyuga, mi señora, Lady Tsunade —las palabras salieron de los labios del joven con frialdad.

—Neji Hyuga, tiempo sin verte. Veo que el ser parte de las líneas guerreras de tu clan ha reforzado tu forma de ser —aquello hizo que la joven princesa mirara algo sorprendida a la mujer, realmente anonadada ante las palabras—. Tú dices que tu princesa es frágil. Pues déjame decirte que eso es una mentira, querido Neji. La princesa proviene de un clan guerrero, además de curativo. Un marido como Lord Uchiha hará que afloren en ella esas cualidades. Por otro lado, los norteños no son unos salvajes, pese a su primitiva forma de vivir.

El ceño del Hyuga se frunció, un tanto perturbado y molesto por la forma de hablar de la mujer. En cambio, la princesa no salía de su asombro, completamente anonadada por como una mujer tomaba la palabra entre los hombres, restándole completa importancia a su estatus como dama y dejando de lado las opiniones de ambos castaños.

—Hinata —la fuerte voz de aquel que entró con la rubia se hizo oír por toda la estancia, rebotando en las paredes unos segundos en forma de eco.

Quizás eso hubiese sido divertido si se tratara de otra persona, sin embargo, ese hombre era Hyuga Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuga y padre de la joven princesa. Lo que hizo que en vez de causarle un poco de gracia, solo hiciera temblar a la pobre muchacha. Los plateados ojos de la chica siguieron un camino tímido hasta los de su padre, inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia delante e hizo una débil reverencia.

La rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la autoridad y rigidez de las cosas en aquel lugar. Sabía, por demás, que los Hyuga era un clan regido por las normas antiguas, cuidando cada aspecto de su vida e imagen como la constante forma de ser educados ante todo, a tal grado que la hija del líder tuviera que reverenciarlo como una más. Los ojos de Lady Tsunade fueron, ante aquellos pensamientos, a parar a la primogénita de aquel hombre. Quedó bastante impresionada por la belleza de la chica, confirmando por fin todo lo que los murmullos decían. _**"Una chica hermosa y delicada, raro creer que en sus gestos no haya petulancia"**_ , una débil sonrisa se arrastró por sus labios, pues le sorprendió ver como las mejillas redondas de la chica se coloreaban de vergüenza al ver puesta la atención de alguien sobre ella.

—Sí, padre —la suave voz de la chica paso casi inadvertida para la rubia, quien casi creyó haber imaginado el sonido.

—Lady Tsunade está aquí para asesorarte en tu futura boda con el Lord del norte —ante aquellas palabras los ojos de la chica se ensancharon un poco, girando levemente su rostro hasta que su mirada captó la de la rubia—. Debes saber comportarte como una futura señora de un Lord como lo es el señor del norte.

Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de aquel hombre, y después, relajando sus facciones y poniendo una de sus manos en su cintura miró fijamente a la joven. Sus ojos color ámbar repasaron la figura de esta, siendo demasiado fácil por cómo se le pegaba la seda a la piel, notando las delicadas curvas femeninas, después sus gestos tan finos y frágiles, demostrando cuan de alcurnia era y al final, las ostentosas joyas que llevaba, tanto en sus delicadas como es sus finos brazos. Frunció el ceño al verlo.

—Bueno querida, para empezar, las joyas deben irse. A los habitantes de las tierras altas no les parece llevar ese tipo de alhajas todo el tiempo… quizá cuando estés en la intimidad con el Lord —las últimas palabras que abandonaron los labios de Tsunade hizo que a la joven princesa y a su primo se les colorearan las mejillas, a ella por vergüenza y a él por rabia.

—Lady Tsunade, no creo que ese sea un tema que usted… —pero la rubia acalló las palabras del joven castaño con un movimiento de mano, obteniendo de éste una mirada de sorpresa.

—Calla, Neji. Tus creencias no tienen ninguna importancia aquí, tú mismo lo has dicho. Estamos tratando con un hombre aún acostumbrado a las leyes antiguas, bien puede tomar a su esposa delante de su clan para reafirmar su poderío. Lo romántico debe ser dejado de lado, como el pudor —dijo la rubia con un tono que impedía discusión.

Lord Hyuga sólo asintió ante sus palabras, dejando que un brillo de duda iluminara sus ojos color plata. En su mente aún quedaban leves recuerdos de un pequeño niño malhumorado de las tierras altas, en la época en que aún se podía atravesar el territorio con seguridad. Pese a eso, aún no sabía nada del nuevo Lord del norte, sólo los horribles rumores de como gobernaba con mano de hierro a los clanes y como su trato hacia los otros era parco y frío. No obstante, lo que más se susurraban en las tierras bajas era el cómo trataba a sus enemigos, cortando el mismo las cabezas de los traidores y peleando batallas cuerpo a cuerpo con quien se antepusiera a su forma de gobernar. Las habladurías de ese hombre no eran muy buenas, menos las del mismo clan, donde se decía que los hombres aún tomaban a sus mujeres bajo la luna, en un ritual sagrado y antiguo al que cada miembro debía asistir y mirar.

Al ver del Hyuga, era posible que eso ya hubiese cambiado. Los salvajes habían dejado de lado algunas de sus tradiciones con el pasar del tiempo y las visitas de los otros clanes. Sin embargo, desde la ruptura de la paz, las cosas habían cambiado y el nuevo Lord, un niño que jamás había sido instruido para obtener el cargo, era una persona un tanto difícil de predecir. El chico era, según sabía, un joven bien parecido, pese a las batallas y sus oscos gestos, y no era de extrañar, pues cuando Lord Hyuga lo conoció casi lo confundió con una niña, tan hermoso y con un cabello algo largo para su edad.

—Lord Hyuga —las suaves palabras de Lady Tsunade hicieron que el castaño virara su rostro hacía ella, saliendo de sus recuerdos por completo—. Mi señor, podría preguntar, ¿Dejaría que instruyera a su primogénita en el arte de la guerra? —tal pregunta hizo que Hiashi mirara fijamente a la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos un momento.

Los recuerdos del antiguo Lord del norte llegaron a la mente del líder de los Hyuga, un joven de apenas veintiún años. Recordaba a un chico que podía ver fijamente sus ojos, tan amable como frio, con una sorprendente forma de pensar. Los ojos plateados del Hyuga viajaron entonces hasta su hija y su mente imaginó que un matrimonio con Uchiha Itachi hubiese sido mejor, sin embargo, la cuestión era otra, y el hermano menor de Itachi quizás no fuese tan amable.

—Se lo concedo, Lady Tsunade —y después de aquellos vocablos, el hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Neji, desde donde estaba, quedó completamente sorprendido. Siguió con la mirada a su tío, esperando que este diese la vuelta en cualquier momento y demitiera el permiso dado a la rubia, pero eso nunca sucedió e hizo que el joven castaño mirara de nuevo en dirección a las dos mujeres en el lugar.

—Lady Tsunade, realmente creo que no sería apropiado para la princesa…

—Neji, calla. Vaya niño, eres un poco molesto. Supongo que ser el cuidador personal de la hija de Hiashi te hace ser así. Sin embargo, creo que como tal deberías pensar en las prioridades, como que tu joven prima sepa cómo será su nueva vida como futura Lady del norte. Harías bien en apoyarla —y tales palabras lograron hacer que nuevamente el castaño se enfocara en la princesa Hyuga.

Hyuga Hinata, en cambio, sólo miraba de vez en cuando a su primo y a la elegante mujer rubia con ropa de hombre. Cuando la Senju hizo un ademan con su mano para comenzar a caminar a los elegantes asientos de telas finas, la chica enseguida se movió, siguiendo con paso torpe a la mujer.

Hinata no conocía mucho a Lady Tsunade. La había visto con anterioridad, entrando de vez en cuando a las recamaras de reuniones de los clanes de las tierras bajas que había en el complejo. Sin embargo, verla de lejos no era lo mismo que tenerla a un palmo de la cara, examinando sus gestos y tocando con el dedo sus pómulos, lo cual era incómodo para la pobre chica. Tsunade era, sin duda alguna para la princesa, una mujer hermosa con un carácter envidiable, tan capaz de imponer su voluntad a quien fuese que se parase frente a ella. Quizá por eso los líderes de los clanes aceptaron el casar a una de sus herederas con un Lord del norte.

—¿Has ido alguna vez al norte, Hinata? —la pregunta dejó un poco desconcertada a la chica.

Sí, la joven princesa había ido al norte, lo suficiente lejos de las tierras bajas pero no lo suficiente cerca de las tierras altas, donde el frío gobernaba y la nieve se acentuaba con naturalidad. Su madre, una mujer delicada, no podía exponerse al frío, por lo tanto siempre se alzaba una tienda en una planicie cerca de las faldas de las montañas, donde se hacían las frecuentes reuniones del líder Hyuga con el Lord del norte. Ante eso, la duda asaltó por un momento la cabeza de la chica, que pensó responder de inmediato un sí.

—Bueno, re-realmente no sabría co-contestar eso, m-mi s-s-señora Tsunade —una ceja rubia se levantó ante esas palabras y después, la dueña de la ceja viró su rostro hasta el castaño, quien estaba a unos pasos de donde ambas damas estaban sentadas.

Neji entendió enseguida la mirada de Tsunade, y asintiendo, se dispuso a responder la pregunta dirigida a la joven princesa.

—La princesa nunca ha estado lo suficiente cerca del norte. De niña era llevada junto con nuestra difunta Lady Hyuga hasta el final del bosque, donde aún se sentía cálido. Fue por la delicada situación de salud de nuestra señora que no avanzó más allá de ese lugar —la respuesta hizo que la rubia soltara una exclamación de comprensión antes de volver sus ojos de nuevo a la joven.

—Ya veo, creo que hemos encontrado un problema mi niña.

* * *

La princesa Hyuga caminó lentamente hasta la tina enorme con agua caliente. Dejó que sus manos fueran hasta el nudo de finas tiras tras su cuello para que su vestido de seda se soltara, dejándolo resbalar lentamente hasta el piso, acariciando cada curva de su cuerpo. Cuando éste descanso sobre el suelo, dio un paso lejos de él logrando que con el movimiento y sin ser presa de la tela, sus delicadas pulseras de oro tintinearan en sus tobillos.

Cuando estuvo a un paso de los escalones de su tina, empezó a quitarse todo tipo de joyas de su cuerpo. Libre de todo eso y con un suspiro de alivio, empezó a sumergirse poco a poco, sintiendo un delicioso escozor en cada nervio por lo caliente del agua.

Su cuerpo completo se sonrojó y cada músculo se relajó. Sus cabellos se pegaron a su piel, molestándola, pero no hizo nada por alejarlos. En ese momento la princesa Hyuga dejó de pensar en ella como eso, una princesa y su mente voló hasta ser sólo Hinata, una chica de apenas dieciocho años.

Y al recordar su edad, sus pensamientos vagaron lentamente hasta su reciente compromiso, aún no confirmado. Hinata sabía que era su deber para con su clan y los alrededores comprometerse con el Lord del norte, pero siendo sólo Hinata y no la princesa, dejó por fin que el miedo la apresara. Ella, una simple joven cuidada y educada para ser una servicial dama y esposa, estaba temerosa de casarse; mucho más al saber que sería con un completo desconocido.

Sabía por su dama de compañía que Lord Uchiha sólo era un verano mayor que ella, un joven atractivo a la vista, pero con el corazón congelado. La chica le había contado que en el norte, los veranos eran fríos, pero la hierba crecía tan verde como en el centro del país. Se enteró en los relatos de su sirvienta que había más lagos ahí que en cualquier lugar del país y que a pesar de la brusquedad de sus habitantes, siempre reinaba una camarería envidiable.

Sin embargo, eso realmente no le importaba a Hinata. Aun así, tenía miedo de compartir su lecho con un desconocido, un salvaje que apenas y tenía conocimiento de la vestimenta adecuada.

—Hermana —el suave sonido de una voz cantarina hizo que la Hyuga levantara su cabeza hasta el borde de la tina frente a ella.

Un niña con un largo vestido holgado color naranja estaba ahí sentada, con sus pies dentro del agua y con la parte baja de su vestido empapada. La princesa Hyuga sonrió, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la belleza de su hermana menor, desde su largo cabello castaño que tocaba el suelo hasta sus finas facciones y sus enormes ojos grises llenos de astucia.

—Hanabi, ¿Por qué aún estás despierta? —la niña hizo una mueca por la pregunta y miró hacia el agua.

—Yo… hermana, he escuchado rumores por los pasillos, murmullos detrás de las puertas y en la cocina… se dice —la joven hizo una pausa para tomar un largo suspiro—, se dice que la primogénita Hyuga se casará con el Lord del norte. Con uno de esos salvajes.

La Hyuga mayor suspiró. Sabía que para todos era una locura. Casarse con un Lord del norte era ir directamente a la boca de lobo, más aun con el líder, quien se suponía un demonio completo.

Pero sin embargo a todo eso, y las lecciones que había comenzado ese día con Lady Tsunade, una suave sonrisa se apodero de sus labios e intento que sus ojos trasmitieran tranquilidad a su pequeña hermana.

-El señor del norte aun no… no ha aceptado la proposición, quizá…—Y por primera vez en meses, después de saber que se había propuesto en la reunión de los clanes, dejo que la esperanza llenara su pecho—Quizá la decline.

* * *

Suigetsu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incomodidad tanto como de enojo. El aire era difícil de respirar en la habitación. La tensión entre los Lores del Norte era tan palpable que quizá si uno de ellos se movía todos los demás se tambalearían por la furia que se trasmitiría.

Sin embargo, eso era algo que traía sin cuidado alguno al joven Hozuki, tan acostumbrado al ambiente que siempre había en la cueva de reuniones. Desde niño, cuando él aún acompañaba a su hermano, el antiguo guardián del Norte, Lord Itachi y líder del clan Hozuki, el lugar siempre era así de hostil, pues el fuerte carácter de los habitantes del norte era tan inestable que difícilmente se ponían de acuerdo en unas horas. Ese tipo de reuniones solían durar un día completo, y eso si el tema sólo era una vagues.

Pero el tema ahora no era cualquier cosa.

Los ojos violetas del joven se escabulleron por la imagen de cada Lord que estaba presente, todos imponentes y cada uno más viejo que el otro. Sólo había seis nuevos lores ascendidos, con las facciones tan duras como una roca y una mirada llena de veneno, tal y como sus antecesores. Un suspiro de aburrimiento salió de los labios del guerrero, **"Esto va para largo…"** , el pensamiento fue tan pesado para él como el hecho.

—Mi señor Uchiha, creo que esto es un tema que no debe siquiera ser considerado —un hombre alto y fornido, bastante grotesco, tomó la palabra ante el silencio que se instaló en el lugar—. Las leyes han decretado desde hace generaciones que una mujer de las tierras bajas no debe ni si quiera pisar las tierras del norte —ante aquello, la mayoría de los presentes asintió.

—Eso fue hace años —y las miradas las captó por completo un joven chico, de quizá unos quince años apenas cumplidos—. Las leyes pueden ser ignoradas ante esta propuesta tan maravillosa de parte de Lady Tsunade, que pueden acabar con nuestras incursiones a hurtadillas por el territorio —concluyó, con tanta confianza que fue imposible no prestarle atención.

Sasuke miró sobre su nariz al pequeño que acababa de hablar, un niño que seguramente aún se aferraba a las faldas de su madre, concluyó el líder para sus adentros al ver el rostro impoluto de aquel chico y sus manos tan cuidadas. Un pequeño niño que aún no era hombre, viviendo en la ilusión de no tener que enfrentarse jamás a la guerra.

Un bufido salió de sus labios.

—¿Las leyes? —la mirada de todos fue a parar a otro recién ascendido, aún más joven que el primero— ¿Qué leyes? —había tanta inocencia en esa voz, que todos creyeron que era una broma.

Suigetsu casi tembló de terror ante el tono infantil de quien, en sí aún era eso. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar al joven Lord Yagura, pues era inexplicable describir la belleza que había en sus tiernas facciones o el brillo de inocencia en sus enormes ojos violetas tan claros. Y pese a todo eso, el niño de piel tan blanca como la porcelana era todo un guerrero, con una cicatriz horrorosa que cruzaba desde su ojo derecho hasta el final de su barbilla.

La mirada de cada Lord fue por sólo un instante llenada de condescendencia antes de que viraran sus rostros hasta el joven Hozuki, que como guardián del Lord del Norte y de cada habitante, se levantó de la dura silla tallada en piedra y miró fijamente los ojos de Yagura, intentando no mostrar en sus facciones la curiosidad o escalofríos que le daba el niño.

—Mi joven señor —hizo una leve pausa intentando tomar valor para seguir mirando al chico—, las antiguas leyes nórdicas tienen prohibido a cualquier mujer de las tierras bajas poner un solo pie en estos territorios y su entrada en ellos será bajo su propio riesgo. Las temperaturas de las altas tierras son peligrosas para ellas, que nada está acostumbradas a los veranos fríos y a los inviernos congelados, cediendo ante la muerte con tan sólo un soplido de los vientos —el Hozuki se sintió tonto al recitar tal entonación, pero era su deber como guardián hacerlo, pese a lo absurdo de las palabras.

Karin, arrodillada tras la imponente silla de su Lord, parpadeó sorprendida. No pudo evitar levantar un poco su cabeza y buscar con la mirada al poseedor de hermosos ojos violáceos, sólo encontrando algunas hebras platinadas de su cabello, que ondulaban alrededor de su cabeza. **"Pero…yo soy de las tierras bajas del sur, ¿Por qué se me permitió estar aquí?"** , el pensamiento se abrió paso en su cabeza y la idea no se alejaría de su mente en toda su futura estadía en las tierras altas.

Yagura parpadeó tan sorprendido como Karin ante aquellas palabras y luego de un momento de silencio, una risita casi inocente llenó el lugar y el joven Lord no pudo evitar reir ante aquella ley tan estúpida. Viró su cuerpo lentamente hacía la dirección del Lord del Norte y con una sonrisa aún burlona en sus labios, dijo:

—Mi señor Uchiha, Lord del Norte, ante su unión con la princesa le regalaré siete pieles de oso polar y las más exquisitas mantas tejidas que encuentre, pues estoy a favor del tratado de paz —y después de aquello, se reclinó contra su asiento y cerrando los ojos, dejó que su respiración se acompasara poco a poco.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se apoderó de la sala de reuniones y las miradas incrédulas no se hicieron esperar. El joven Lord Yagura, poseedor único de osos polares en el norte que usaba como caballo, había cedido a matar a sus bestias poderosas por una unión aún no decidida. Ante eso, el joven que había tomado la palabra antes, sonrió ladino e hizo un gesto de admiración a aquel niño.

Pero eso no fue lo más increíble que hizo aquel pequeño, que después de unos segundos, dejó que un ronquido llenara la sala.

—Se-se…Se ha quedado, ¿Dormido? —el asombro de verlo así hizo que el Hozuki demostrara su sorpresa, dejando de lado cualquier protocolo que debiese seguir.

Un leve tirón se hizo presente en una de las comisuras de los labios del Lord del Norte. Sasuke no estaba sorprendido, conocía desde hacía años al niño, altanero, divertido y sarcástico, con una sinceridad impasible que dejaba a cualquiera sin palabras, pues nunca se contenía y siempre hablaba con la verdad, aunque fuese con las más burdas palabras. Desde su juventud, cuando conoció al mocoso, quedó sorprendido, pues siendo sólo un infante de nueve años se había presentado ante su hermano mayor, hablando con una diplomacia y vocabulario de un adulto experimentado en política. Se presentó ante ellos como primogénito y sucesor del Lord de las fronteras del norte con las fronteras del país del Mar y dijo ser quien los atendería en su incursión a tal lugar, pues el Lord en ese momento tenía una salud delicada que le impedía salir de su tienda.

Desde entonces, había comenzado a liderar a su clan, con una amabilidad que sorprendía ya que ante esa actitud cualquiera podría haberse aprovechado de él. Sin embargo, eso era sólo una fachada, pues el niño era conocido como un carnicero vil, quien mataba sin piedad alguna a todo aquel que se atrevía a meterse con su gente, practicando barbáricos y desagradables rituales antiguos.

El chico que había empezado con eso, sólo negó levemente con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a sus compañeros.

—Yo también estoy a favor del tratado —declaró con sutileza, logrando que los demás asintieran.

Un hombre, con una barba blanca tan larga que se enredaba sobre su brazo se levantó.

—Yo acepto, sólo espero que cubra muy bien con las mantas a su futura mujer. Según tengo entendido, a las damas del centro del país les encanta estar ligera de ropas —y después de aquella burla de parte del hombre, los demás en la habitación comenzaron a aceptar, algunos con reticencia y otros de buen agrado.

Todos, excepto una mujer alta, de piel tan clara que las venas de su rostro eran visibles.

Lady Kaguya frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como cada cabeza asentía y como el protector del líder del norte sacaba un pergamino bien enrollado. El futuro tratado comenzó a leerse en voz alta por el chico, recibiendo exclamaciones de aceptación.

La mujer gruño, enfadada por la aceptación de todos en aquel lugar. No pudo evitar llevar sus extraños ojos plateados que casi parecían blancos hasta el lord del norte, quien no opuso resistencia alguna por su futura boda. La furia se apoderó de ella por un momento efímero, pero tan destructor que las palabras no pudieron quedarse dentro de su garganta.

—Esto me parece una tontería, Lord Uchiha. Se tiene estrictamente prohibido la entrada de esas mujeres a las tierras altas, ¿Cómo espera que una viva aquí y siendo consorte de la cabecilla de todos nosotros? Es absurdo —la forma grosera en que lo dijo hizo que una de las cejas del Uchiha se levantara peligrosamente y que los demás llevaran su vista de forma casi resignada a ella.

Yagura, sentado del lado contrario a Lady Kaguya, abrió lentamente sus ojos, posando su mirada brillante en la mujer; una de las esquinas de sus labios cayó un poco, logrando hacer una leve mueca de fastidio. Enderezó su postura, acomodó uno de sus codos en su pierna izquierda y dejó que su puño cerrado recibiera el peso de su cabeza ladeada.

—Lady Kaguya, es un placer verla, creí que no había asistido —susurró perezosamente el niño—. Como se tardó tanto en quejarse, supuse que era una estatua.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon un momento antes de que sus gestos cambiaran a enojo y volteara su cabeza para otro lado, logrando de esa forma no ver al joven Lord.

Sasuke sonrió ante eso. Tan extraño como incómodo en el lugar, el Lord del Norte hizo algo completamente inesperado; se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar en medio de la habitación. El tartán que llevaba alrededor de su cadera rozaba levente el suelo, logrando que el sonido que producía llamara la atención de la Lady.

—No es ningún placer mío llevar a cabo la unión. Mis deseos eran tomar una esposa del norte en cinco años, cuando fuera un poco mayor, para tener la responsabilidad de tener una mujer y cuidar de ella como cualquiera aquí. Sin embargo, me casaré con esta chica, bien sea por la recompensa que nos traerá esta unión —Lord Uchiha hizo una pausa, esperando que todos entendieran—. Estoy aceptando la paz y estoy quebrantando una ley por el bien común, así que las cosas se harán como se ha dicho.

Y después de eso, el Uchiha hizo su camino hacia una enorme puerta de madera que resaltaba por tener en ella dos cuencos de plata donde ardía el fuego. Un par de hombres altos y vestidos de blanco estaban a cada lado de ella y cuando el Lord se acercó, jalaron cada uno una cadena larga y pesada, dejando que las puertas se abrieran lentamente hasta permitirle el paso sólo a una persona.

Cuando el Lord del Norte se marchó, los demás llevaron sus ojos hacía Suigetsu, quien enseguida retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva. La salida dramática de su líder lo desconcertó como a los demás, pero al estar rodeado de tantos lores y todos con su mirada puesta en él, lo hizo sentirse helado, con un frío escalofriante en su columna. Siempre era el Lord quien decía la última palabra y con un gesto de su mano daba por concluida la reunión, no debía salir sin más después de hablar.

—Y bien, joven Hozuki —el nombrado dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz del anciano Kodak, Lord de los salvajes— ¿Qué ha significado eso?

El Lord Kodak era, sin duda alguna, algo impresionante de ver. Un hombre que sólo vestía unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas de cuero, con su pecho al descubierto, mostrando todas las cicatrices que tenía. Su pueblo jamás tenía un lugar fijo, si no que estaba en constante movimiento, lo que lo metía, por lo tanto, en constantes problemas y creaba muchas batallas. Como cualquier clan del norte, eran guerreros dados a la matanza sin sentido y sin tregua. Era difícil para un joven de diecinueve años no intimidarse ante su figura esbelta y su largo cabello trenzado, mucho menos a lo duro de sus gestos, marcados por su edad.

El Hozuki carraspeó un poco, intentando tomar valor.

—La reunión ha acabado, el Lord del Norte, Uchiha Sasuke, ha dado su última palabra —se detuvo un poco y agarrando aire intento finalizar todo—. Y en ella da por hecho que la ceremonia de unión entre clanes se dará.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

clasificacion T por futura violencia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada en The song of ice and fie, especificamente en la vida de Daenarys, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

Agradecimientos: A mi beta y una de mis autoras favoritas Sasha545 por ayudarme con este proyecto. si no fuera por ella muy seguramente seguiria oculto y dado por muerto en los documentos de mi portatil.

* * *

 **El encuentro.**

II .

* * *

Sakura miro hacía su líder con disgusto antes de negar con la cabeza y hacer un leve mueca de frustración. Enojada no era exactamente la palabra que describía lo que sentía en ese momento la Haruno. La pelirosa siguió colocando con cuidado las hombreras de hierro y cuero sobre su líder, teniendo que soportar como la dura mirada de este seguía todos sus movimientos.

—Estas molesta.—Declaro el Uchiha.

La chica simplemente bufo antes de anudar fuertemente los cordones de la hombrera izquierda, cuando acabo se dio media vuelta y busco la pechera por el lugar evitando en todo momento cruzar su mirada con la imponente figura que estaba cerca del fuego.

Sasuke gruño al saberse ignorado y viro su rostro hacía otro lado, esperando el momento en que la curandera de su clan se dignara a ponerle encima la pechera y el pudiese irse del lugar, dejo que su mirada vagara por su tienda asta centrarse en el crepitante fuego, se centró en la pequeña llama azul en medio de todo, aquella que era protegida por las largas llamas naranjas.

Sasuke dejo que sus pensamientos volaran y pensó en aquella chica Hyuga. Cuando niño solo logro ver a un puñado de aquel clan, a hombres que para él eran pequeños, la mayoría solo llegaba a los hombros de sus propios familiares, y su vestimenta, él lograba recordar que parecían niñas o ancianos viajeros que solían hacer rituales, su hermano mayor le había aclarado que esa eran las habituales ropas que se usaban en las tierras bajas, telas finas y largas que parecían túnicas. Recordaba mucho también un hombre de rasgos finos y gestos duros, como si no fuese capaz de demostrar emociones, el hombre se había declarado líder de clan, pero para Sasuke en ese entonces todos parecían tan iguales que no sabía decir si era mentira o verdad.

Para el pequeño Uchiha ellos habían parecido ángeles, finos y desprendiendo luz y pensó que su clan era más bien de demonios, toscos y sombríos, con ojos tan negros como la oscuridad y un cabello que iba en diferentes direcciones como las sombras. Los Hyuga sin embargo eran aún más pálidos que los habitantes del norte y en sus ojos se despendía quizá su pureza, pues eran de un gris tan claro que bien podían pasar por blancos.

Así que recordando todo eso, en su cabeza se hizo casi una imagen nítida de la mujer con la que se uniría, una belleza albina de ojos grises y mirada fría, con gestos finos pero duros que con el tiempo se convertirían en una cara arrugada y larga, seguramente con expresión de enojo, un cabello lizo que llegaría a su cintura o quizá más allá, siempre vestiría de blanco y se confundiría con la nieve logrando que el clan Uchiha pasara de ella fácilmente.

Sakura dejo de hablar cuando noto que el líder ni siquiera se había volteado a verla, por ello frunció el ceño y gruño con exasperación terminando de colocar sin muchas ganas las espinilleras de hierro.

—¡Eres un grosero! —Grito la chica al tiempo que pisaba con fuerza con un pie y empujaba sus puños al suelo, en clara señal de rabieta.

Sasuke viro su rostro a ella y al ver lo que acababa de hacer llevo una de sus manos al puente de su nariz y lo masaje intentando evitar la rabia y el muy seguro dolor de cabeza que le daría la joven curandera de su clan.

—¿Y ahora por qué me dices eso?—Pregunto con frialdad, sin interesarle realmente la respuesta.

—¡Te estoy respondiendo del por qué estoy enojada y me ignoras!—La chillona voz de Sakura fue suficiente histérica para hacer que el Uchiha resoplara enojado y un poco frustrado.

—Yo no pregunte, lo afirme. —El Uchiha hizo una pausa—Pero realmente me interesa. Repítemelo.

Sakura dejo que su boca se abriera, sorprendida y a la vez indignada por la fría respuesta de su líder pero cambio rápido su postura al notar que toda la atención de los ojos negros estaban en ella, viro levemente su cuerpo hacía un lado y cruzando los brazos murmuro;

—Se supone que la chica del clan Uzumaki iría a avisar a los clanes de las tierras bajas, no entiendo por qué debes de ir tú.—Sasuke levanto una ceja ante eso—No tienes nada que hacer ahí.

El Uchiha resistió poner sus ojos en blanco, sabía que la Haruno estaba celosa y furiosa por su reciente unión, quizá alimento demasiado la ilusión de algún día llegar a ser algo, sin embargo, como líder de un clan, espero que Sakura entendiera que jamás pasaría de ser su amante. La chica se había puesto frente a él como una ofrenda, regalándole sus favores a cambio de un poco de atención, con quince años y curioso por ver el cuerpo de una mujer él no había podido más que aceptar. La incursión en las artes amatorias con la pelirosa fueron buena, no excepcionales descubrió después, pero buenas, con el tiempo siguió con los encuentros hasta que se hizo cargo del clan, fue cuando dejo de verla cada que podía para hacerse cargo del puesto y aprender en unos meses lo que la mayoría aprendía en años. Ahora viendo el comportamiento brusco de su curandera, supo que ella no entendió que era solo su compañera de cama, una simple concubina.

—Es mi deseo ver a la Hyuga. Es una vieja costumbre del clan, debo ver que es lo que me ofrecen para aceptarlo.—Aclaro, esperando que la chica se calmara.

Sakura enrojeció ante aquello, aquellas palabras para la Haruno eran insignificantes, pero el que el líder, frio, parco y siempre corto con sus palabras le diese una explicación no hizo sino más que confirmarle que el Lord del norte no la desecharía fácilmente. Sonrió dulcemente ante ello y busco con sus enormes ojos color musgo los del Uchiha.

Al ver la expresión soñadora en el rostro de la chica el moreno casi deseo decir un imperio, aun así dejo que su rostro no se mostrara ninguna emoción, esperando que la Haruno supiera que cualquier sentimiento que le tuviera no era mutuo. Eso duro, para lastima del moreno, muy buen rato, ese intercambio de miradas no le gustó nada a Sasuke que un poco harto frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua antes de buscar la salida e irse, dejando tras de sí a una soñadora pelirosa.

Cuando la fría brisa de la madrugada golpeo el rostro del Uchiha, todo fue mejor. Miro a su alrededor, los residentes del lugar comenzaban con sus labores temprano, la mayoría de las mujeres Uchiha estaba fuera de su tienda acomodando los pescados secos en canastas de mimbre con sus hijos revoloteando alrededor, sin salir nunca fuera de su vista, los hombres Uchiha iban y venían cargando cubos de agua o llevando a los animales recién casados a sus mujeres para que los cocinaran durante el día, mientras tanto los Hozuki se mesclaban entre los Uchiha, pero no era difícil identificarlos, las cabelleras plateadas se movían de un lado a otro ayudando con los deberes, o en dado caso llevando las armas a la armería para curarlas de las batallas recién tenidas, posiblemente en los entrenamientos.

Busco con sus ojos rápidamente al grupo que necesitaba, a unos escasos metros del Lord se encontraban varios hombres Hozuki hablando con Uchiha y en medio de todos, la cabellera pelirroja era notable. Karin daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra entre los hombres, con una voz fuerte y clara que llegaba hasta los oídos de Sasuke como si se encontrara ahí. Miro detenidamente el equipaje que llevaban para salir de las montañas, las bolsas de cuero estaban llenas y las armas se veían relucientes y afiladas, las ropas eran de lo menos abrigadoras posibles, tanto que la may

oría de los que formaban el pequeño grupo tenían las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

Las camisas usuales de cuello largo y amplio no estaban, si no que era ropa sin cuello y mangas y el largo de la camisa llegaba a medio muslo y un cinturón se apretaba alrededor de la cadera. Los pantalones anchos seguían ahí y las botas de cuero también, pero estas en vez de ser hasta las rodillas llegaban muy y apenas a los tobillos teniendo que ajustar la tela con vendas en donde deberían de llegar el cuero.

Karin paro de dar órdenes y busco algo con sus ojos cuando dio con los del líder, al verlo su expresión enseguida fue de extrañeza, por lo que no tardo en empujar a los hombres a su alrededor y plantarse frente a su Lord, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué trae eso, mi señor?—A pesar del intento de tomo humilde que la pelirroja uso aun había un timbre de un casi reclamo.

El moreno paseo su mirada por aquella chica. Karin llevaba más piel descubierta de la que jamás le había visto, su pantalón había sido reducido a la mitad de sus muslos, mostrando las rodillas finas y blancas en las que podía ver claramente las venas de la chica, una blusa sin mangas y que apenas pasaba sus costillas, mostrando su vientre y unas largas botas de cuero que sobrepasaban las rodillas, ante eso Sasuke levanto sus cejas impresionado.

—Tengo que cumplir las costumbres.—Comento, aun dirigiendo sus negros ojos a las piernas desnudas de la chica.

La Uzumaki casi se sonrojo por la mirada del Lord sobre ella, pero pudo controlar la reacción a tiempo y mantener la calma, que le duro poco. Parpadeo un par de veces al comprender las palabras del líder, su boca se abrió un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero ya ha aceptado, eso no-…—Karin se trabo con las palabras y el moreno no tuvo la paciencia para esperar.

—Pero ellos no lo saben.—La corto inmediatamente logrando que la pelirroja lo mirase con los ojos bien abiertos.

Uzumaki Karin no esperaba ver ese día a su Lord plantado frente a ella listo para salir. Ella estaba paralizada, sinceramente ni ella misma estaba completamente preparada para irse y ver a el moreno parado frente a ella vestido con simpleza y su armadura de batalla casi la hizo irse de espalda. Respiro hondo antes de pasear sus ojos sobre su líder y estuvo a punto de burlarse al ver como el ceño de este se fruncía levemente.

—Se va a coser con esa ropa puesta.

Y después de eso, la pelirroja hizo algo que logro que todo quien la viese quedara visiblemente impresionados. Incluso el Lord del norte no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos más de lo normal al escuchar el sonido agudo de tela rasgada. Karin se había acercado a los calentadores de brazos de Sasuke y los arranco sin piedad alguna, dejando que la tela se partiera en dos y callera sobre hierba bajo sus pies. Y luego, sin importarle cuanto tardo en ponerse las hombreras, tomo una cuchilla que estaba en el cinturón del pantalón, con un rápido movimiento corto las cintas y las duras protecciones cayeron al igual que los calentadores.

—¡Demonios, Karin, solo dile que se los quite! —Aquello hizo que la pelirroja bufase—Tu salvajismo a veces me impresiona. Yo creo que si nos llaman barbaros es por ti—Suigetsu dejo que una carcajada saliera de su garganta al momento que sintió como la cuchilla rasgaba su mejilla.

El moreno miro de la chica al joven guerrero, y por un pequeñísimo momento, Sasuke se sintió cómodo con sus ex compañeros. Aun recordaba cuando era camarada de esos dos, sus iguales en cuanto a disciplinas, con ellos entendió lo que era el compañerismo y no abandonar a nadie. Los recuerdos casi le parecieron de otra vida, cuando ni siquiera veía en su futuro liderar al clan y solía arrodillarse frente a su hermano. Eso ensombreció su mirada y le hizo virar su rostro hacía otro lado, solo observando por el rabillo del ojo como la Uzumaki empujaba por el hombro a un Suigetsu aun riendo.

—Yo creo que es más porque los Hozuki están locos y suelen modificar su dentadura. Eso es horroroso y desagradable—la chica hizo una pausa esperando ver como el ceño del guerrero se fruncía levemente—Digo, ¿Quién mierda desea besar a un chico con dientes puntiagudos?, No vayas a tirar una mordida.—El sarcástico comentario logro sacar por fin de sus casillas al chico.

Un alivio casi humillante se abrió paso en Karin mientras gritoneaba junto con Suigetsu frente a la tienda del líder y con Sasuke enfrente solo observando. Los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a su mente y casi creyó verse de nuevo como una niña de catorce años que aun usaba lentes, con las largas blusas amarillas y pudo observar al chico de cabello blanco frente a ella con la camisa morada y los dientes normales. Todo era igual, pues Sasuke pese a cambiar en algunas cosas, su vestimenta oscura seguía siendo similar a la de antaño. Eso la hizo regresar la mirada a su líder, por un segundo creyó ver el flequillo partido a la mitad y una sonrisa nostálgica escapo por eso.

Suigetsu parpadeo al notar que la chica ya no replicaba y que en su rostro había una sonrisa pequeña, siguió su mirada y contemplo como miraba a su líder. Suspiro resignado al saberse nuevamente ignorado por el cegado cariño que le tenía la Uzumaki al Lord, dejo caer sus hombros e hizo un ademan con su mano para despedirse, aun que supo que eso también sería ignorado.

—Que tengan suerte. —murmuro mientras se iba, alejándose lo más que pudiera de esos dos.

Cuando Sasuke noto la ausencia del guerrero miro nuevamente a la chica, los ojos color escarlata de la chica eran igual, si no que más, soñadores que los de la Haruno dentro de su tienda. Como hombre el Uchiha jamás se había cuestionado que era lo que llamaba la atención de las chicas sobre él, digamos que parecerse a cada uno de sus familiares no le hacía ver una gran diferencia entre su aspecto con el de alguien más significativamente, pero ver como dos personas tan cercanas a él lo mirasen el mismo día con esa expresión cautivada lo lleno de curiosidad.

Mirar a la Uzumaki por primera vez desde hace un par de años hizo que el moreno se pensara nuevamente en su belleza. Con anterioridad la pelirroja no era más que cachetes para el Uchiha con un cabello que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bien arreglado, así que fue algo interesante para él ver como la cabellera de la chica había pasado a parecer la de un Uchiha, apuntando hacía diferentes direcciones o como su cara antes redonda ahora era más afilada dándole más definición a su barbilla. En cuanto a lo demás, todo seguía igual en la pelirroja, bueno, tal vez su ropa era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Supongo que con esto ya estamos listos para salir.—Eso trajo de vuelta a Karin.

La Uzumaki sintió como su cara ardía por completo antes de asentir energéticamente y después huyendo de la presencia del Lord para dirigirse a su grupo gritando la orden de traer a los caballos. Sasuke supo de inmediato que esa era la forma de la chica de olvidar su bochornoso momento de admiración hacía él.

Fue después de eso que una delicada y cálida mano se posó en su antebrazo desnudo, el moreno supo quién era sin tener que voltear a mirarla, no había nadie más en su clan que poseyese unas manos tan finas y cuidadas, mucho menos así de pequeñas. Los dedos esqueléticos de Sakura eran inconfundibles para Sasuke, demasiado acostumbrado al toque de la chica para no reconocerlo.

—Mi señor, ha olvidado sus bolsas de viaje.—El susurro fue dulce, casi rayando con lo tierno, empleado con la mejor voz cantarina que tenía la pelirosa.

Sasuke no se inmuto ante ello, sabía que el tono que empleaba con él aquella chica no era más que fingido. La Haruno tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, tan endemoniadamente terrible como su faceta de fingida ternura, aunque el moreno sabía que debía de soportarla pues además de ser una buena compañía en el lecho, la chica era sin duda una buena consejera.

Sakura miro ansiosa la nuca de su líder esperando el momento en que este decidiera observarla. Para la curandera del clan no había situación más exquisita que tener los ojos del Lord centrados en ella, con esos orbes que parecían devorarle el alma y la hacían sentir especial, sublime entre las demás.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos eternos, ella supo que el moreno no viraría en su dirección y la tristeza la embargo pero se recuperó al saber que ese era el carácter de aquel hombre, así que recuperando su entusiasmo rodeo el cuerpo del joven y se posó frente a él. Haruno se sino como si el cielo la bendijera cuando el moreno inclino el rostro en su dirección y la miro, la altura de su líder era algo que amaba, llegar solo a su hombro y saber que él se daba el tiempo para bajar la mirada y verla le daba una especie de sentimiento de importancia.

Levanto con entusiasmo los brazos sosteniendo en sus manos la alforja que se usaba en los caballos y donde el Uchiha llevaba lo necesario para el viaje. Sasuke levanto una ceja al ver lo que traía en manos, había creído por un momento que la chica se había tomado la libertad de hacerle equipaje, pero había llevado exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Alforja.—Intento aclararle pero aquella palabra solo hizo que Sakura mirase al Lord confundida.—Olvídalo.

El Uchiha tomo aquello que le extienda la chica y se encamino hacía Karin quien ya tenía a varios caballos a su disposición.

* * *

La princesa Hyuga parpadeo. La sorpresa llego a sus facciones después de eso, estar anonadada de tal forma no fue solo la reacción de la joven, los demás estaba tan impresionados como la hija del líder de los Hyuga.

La tensión se hizo presente en el lugar de una forma insoportable para todos, fue difícil para la mayoría mantener un semblante sereno y mantener la calma. Si algo podían presumir en las tierras bajas era, sin duda alguna, su forma de mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento, aun en esas situaciones.

—Mi señor…—Neji volvió levemente su rostro a su tío, tentativo por lo sucedido—Esas son las peticiones del Norte.

El joven Hyuga intentaba mantener la frialdad ante todo pero sus manos que apretaban fuertemente el papel entre ellas era la clara muestra de contener su coraje. El guardián de la princesa estuvo a punto de dejar caer aquel mensaje por la rabia.

Hinata en cambio, no reacciono como los demás en aquella habitación, la rabia no la lleno, fue más la agonía de la petición, aquellas palabas habían sido crueles para la joven, la hicieron sentirse casi como un objeto que como una persona y eso solo hizo que se encogiera entre sus hombros, sintiéndose realmente miserable.

Lord Hyuga solo frunció el ceño mientras llevaba sus ojos plateados hasta los dorados de la líder de los Senju, ambos se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, casi como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación y cuando esta pareció dar por concluida, la rubia asintió.

—El Lord está demandando una costumbre del Norte-…

—Lo ha dicho usted, mi Lady. Del norte, nosotros no estamos en el norte y mucho menos creemos en esas costumbres.—La dureza del tono era de un hombre que se sentía despreciado.

La princesa no pudo contener las ganas de ver quien había interrumpido a la rubia, bajo sus largas pestañas miro a un hombre robusto de larga cabellera rojiza, la intriga por las marcas en las mejillas de aquel hombre le extrañaron pero por ellas supo quién era. Lord Akimishi era un hombre intimidante cuando sus adorables gestos adoptaban un ceño fruncido y una nariz arrugada, fue impresionante para la joven ver al adorable Lord tener esa postura llena de agresividad, nunca en su vida lo había visto molesto.

—Mi Lord, debemos comprender que el Uchiha tiene todo el derecho-…

—No lo tiene.—Interrumpió otro hombre a la rubia—Es solo un niño caprichoso.—Todos asintieron ante aquellas palabras.

Lord Nara fue el único que se atrevió a decir las palabras que todos pensaban, dándoles por fin el valor al conseja de comenzar a discutir sobre la edad del Lord del norte, discutiendo su grado de madurez y que tanto podría comprender este de lo que se trataba un tratado de paz. Tsunade vio como la cosa de le iba de las manos, sus ojos pasaban de un líder a otro buscando la manera de callarlos, pero en cuanto intentaba decir algo alguien más hablaba más fuerte logrando interrumpirla, eso no le agrado mucho a la Senju.

La rubia tuvo un tic en su ceja izquierda al ver que no le harían caso por las buenas.

—¡Paren!—Grito al final, obteniendo toda la atención en ella otra vez y mando una mirada amenazante para que se mantuvieran en silencio—Eso es lo que intentaba decir, el Lord del norte no fue instruido para casarse solo de palabra, fue un guerrero nada más alguna vez y como tal, pide su derecho a ver a su futura mujer. Y es algo a lo que no podemos reusarnos.—Determino al final, haciendo que los demás la mirasen sorprendidos o enojados.

Neji casi deseo gritar por aquello pero solo viro su rostro hacía su prima. La princesa heredera nunca había sido traída a la sala de reuniones, su presencia nunca era requerida pese a ser la heredera, ahora sabía que esa sería la única vez de su prima en aquella sala, y eso no le era muy grato al Hyuga pero eso no preocupaba al joven, eso era una nimiedad, lo que lo hizo buscar a su prima fue ver como reaccionaba. Los hombros de la joven estaban hundidos y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, logrando que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos. Eso casi lo hizo gruñir.

El Lord Hyuga también miro por el rabillo de sus ojos a su primogénita. El hombre estaba casi seguro que su frágil hija estaba conteniendo los temblores de su cuerpo, eso lo hizo juntar a un más las cejas.

—Está decidido, lo aceptaremos. El escuadrón que mando el mensaje inicial escoltara a los Uchiha hacía las ruinas del clan Uzumaki.—El tono severo y determinado en la voz del Hyuga hizo respingar a sus parientes, que no esperaban aquello.

Hinata miro a su padre enseguida al igual que Neji, ambos asombrados por las palabras del patriarca de los Hyuga. Eso al hombre no le pudo importar menos, sabía que su decisión era sabia y que todo lo hacía por una razón y eso también lo supieron los demás.

 **"Una amenaza. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Uchiha ante esto?"** pensó enseguida el Lord Nara, un hombre de indiscutible inteligencia, por ello fue el primero en pensar que traería esas acciones.

* * *

Hinata respiro hondo mientras intentaba sostener su peso con los brazos contra el marco de su ventana. Los hombros de la Hyuga temblaron tremulosos amenazando con hacerla perder la firmeza y caer. Había esperado salir por fin de la sala de reuniones para dejar a su cuerpo demostrar lo que sentía por dentro.

El águila real había llegado hace días con un mensaje del norte, Lord Uchiha había aceptado los términos del tratado, habría paz, pero él tendría que ver antes a la chica que se le entregaría. Eso era realmente lo que tenía a Hinata así, la princesa estaba aterrada, Uchiha Sasuke, Lord del Norte y prácticamente jefe de los clanes de las tierras altas había aceptado mirarla como si fuese un animal.

Tsunade, a unos metros tras la joven solo podía mirar la reacción que tuvo, la rubia había seguido a la princesa en cuanto salieron de la sala solo alcanzándola cuando esta ya estaba en sus recamaras. Ella lamento por unos minutos que aquella chica estuviese así pero luego recordó que esas eran las costumbres de las tierras altas, la costumbre de los salvajes y tuvo que mantenerse firme ante esas decisiones.

—Princesa, ya es momento de que vuelva a sus lecciones.—Le recordó la rubia con un tono autoritario.

Hinata inhalo y exhalo cuanto pudo, intentando calmarse y controlar su propio cuerpo. Estaba asustada, aterrada y se sentía insultada, fue algo que jamás había sentido tan vívidamente. Ella sabía que no tenía cabeza para pensar en algo que no fuesen esos sentimientos y que las lecciones no le importarían.

Tsunade comprendió que la chica Hyuga no dejaría que le diera las lecciones. Desde hace una semana habían estado hablando sobre las costumbres más ancestrales de los Uchiha, de la guerra que había en el país y había llevado a la princesa a los campos de entrenamiento dentro de los muros del complejo. Pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle del hombre al que era entregada y si la rubiera era sincera con sigo misma, sabía que nunca lo haría.

La rubia viro su rostro hacía otro lado para no tener que ver los hombros temblantes de aquella joven y sentirse peor. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y cuando por fin la iba a poner en marcha una joven Hyuga apareció. La chica era igual a todas las demás Hyuga, siendo así, castaña y de ojos grises, la piel blanca y una mirada fría que para extrañeza de la Senju se convirtió en una más agradable al ver a la joven heredera.

—Señorita Hinata.—La voz pacifica de la joven castaña hizo que la cabeza de la heredera virara un poco, dando señal de prestar atención—Su padre a dado la orden de que empaquemos algunas de sus pertenencias y que se prepara pues saldrá apenas el sol se esconda.—Informo la chica.

La castaña se quedó a esperar el asentimiento de la Hyuga y cuando esta lo hizo, se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia, enviando una mirada fría llena de rencor. Tsunade supo ante eso que los habitantes en el complejo ya se habían enterado quien propuso el matrimonio.

Hinata dejo de temblar un poco antes de dar media vuelta, sus hombros hundidos y que su mirada estuviese clavada en el piso no fue la mejor señal para demostrar que estuviese bien, pero aun así avanzo con calma hacía la extensión derecha en de sus aposentos, paso de largo a la Lady Tsunade sin mirarla siquiera y siguió su camino sin intervenciones, ignorando los llamados de la rubia.

* * *

El Lord del norte observo como una enorme roca era colocada por sus hombres en el inicio de una cueva, ocultando de ojos curiosos aquella entrada a las montañas.

Habían salido hace dos días del campamento y apenas habían llegado a las faldas de la montaña, donde el frio apenas y se notada, fue cuando el Uchiha supo que la pelirroja tenía razón. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Sasuke y hacían que su flequillo se pegara a esta y a los costados de su rostro, eso pareció no importarle al Lord, mucho menos a los otros integrantes del reducido grupo. Los Uchiha jamás demostrarían ese tipo de debilidades.

Cuando la roca estuvo bien colocada, Sasuke sacudió las riendas de su caballo y este avanzo tranquilamente hasta el principio de la caravana, encontrándose así ahora aun lado de la Uzumaki. Karin no demostró tener interés alguno por estar aún lado de su Lord e ignoro el que quizá él debía dar la orden de avanzar, pero aun así fue escuchada, los hombres enseguida sacudieron al unísono las riendas y comenzaron la marcha.

—Llegaremos con una semana de anticipación, mi señor.—Informo la pelirroja a su líder mientras intentaba sacar de una de sus botas un papel—Conocemos mejor que ellos los bosques de este lado y será más fácil llegar a el Valle del Fin.

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo pero aun así estuvo atento a ver qué era lo que la Uzumaki tenía ahora en sus manos. Lo primero que destaco cuando la chica desdoblo la hoja fue el símbolo del remolino en la parte superior izquierda, el Uchiha supo inmediatamente que era un mapa de los Uzumaki, quizá dado a la chica cuando aún viajaba de punta a punta por el país.

* * *

Neji miro hacia atrás para verificar que todo estuviese bien. La caravana Hyuga se apresuraba a ir entre los campos abiertos fuera del complejo, el joven castaño miraba hacía los alrededores junto con otros Hyuga, verificando que los alrededores estuvieran despejados, protegiendo de esa forma a quienes iban en el centro de la caravana.

Hinata movió ligeramente la cortina de su palanquín, la heredera dejo que sus ojos bebiesen cuanto pudieran del paisaje, lo verde de los campos, como la fresca brisa hacía que la hierba se meciera de forma armoniosa y el aroma a recién mojado.

Neji siguió vigilando los alrededores pero dio un respingo al percibir algo fuera de lo normal de aquello que protegía, viro su rostro enseguida al centro de la caravana y se sorprendió al ver que su querida prima tenia medio cuerpo fuera y que la cortina de su palanquín estaba corrida. El Hyuga frunció el ceño ante aquello, jalo con fuerza las riendas de su caballo logrando que este se detuviera y diese las sacudió para que este anduviese de nuevo, pero esta vez emprendió camino hacia el lado del palanquín. Los grises ojos de Neji dieron con los platas de su prima, quien enseguida se encogió e hizo que su cuerpo se adentrara un poco en aquello que la protegía.

El Hyuga se molestó aún más al ver como más de uno de sus otros parientes intentaban vislumbrar a la heredera. Cuando llego asta ella el joven la miro severamente, consiguiendo que esta se hundiera aún más entre sus hombros.

—Princesa, ¿Qué esta haciendo?—La voz impersonal del chico hizo que la heredera intentara verlo debajo de sus pestañas.

Hinata susurro una contestación que quizá dentro del complejo sería escuchada por el fino oído de su guardián, sin embargo, a la intemperie y con el rostro cubierto el sonido jamás llego hasta Neji. Las cejas de la joven se juntaron por eso, molesta por saber que el velo de seda había secuestrado sus palabras, estuvo tentada a retirar por unos segundos la tela de su cara para contestar a su primo la pregunta, pero sabía que eso solo ocasionaría más molestias al chico.

El Hyuga comprendió el dilema de su prima al ver sus claros ojos, eso hizo que la comisura de sus labios diera un tirón hacía riba. Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras levantaba un brazo y tiraba de la cortina, la tela blanca cayo frente a la imagen de la princesa, ocultándola de miradas curiosas solamente revelando la silueta de su cuerpo y largo cabello.

—Espero no tener que volver a hacer esto, princesa, recuerde que su seguridad es una prioridad y que sepan en donde esta no es algo muy conveniente.—La voz era dura, reflejando el enojo del joven.

La princesa asintió detrás de la cortina, aun sabiendo que el gesto no lo vería su primo. Cuando Hinata vio como la silueta de su primo se alejaba del palanquín dejo caer los hombros con tristeza, sabía que el viaje seria tedioso y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar simplemente sentada. La heredera era, sin duda alguna, una persona muy hiperactiva aun cuando lo escondía bajo su actuar recatado y tímido.

Con mucha delicadeza la chica removió el velo de su rostro junto con el suave gorro de ceda que lo sostenía, el largo cabello media noche callo sobre los hombros de la princesa logrando rosar nuevamente las curvas de la cadera de la joven, Hinata sonrió al verse libre de aquellas cosas que aun sabiendo que era lo que correspondía usar a una dama, le eran por demás incomodas pues la tela que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro muy y apenas la dejaba respirar. La chica miro a su alrededor, la tela blanca de la cortina le dejaba ver las siluetas de todos aquellos hombres a su al redor y deseo por un momento estar al lado de ellos.

La heredera suspiro antes de bajar suavemente su cuerpo hasta los cojines bajo de ella, recostándose cuanto podía sobre estos. Hinata contemplo el libro frente a ella, uno pequeño y de tapa de cuero, las hojas ya estaban amarillentas y el cuero del libro gastado, un dedo de la chica acaricio la portada, sintiendo bajo su tacto el oro que había en las letras al frente del libro.

Una historia de amor era el contenido de aquello, algo que hablaba de las almas eternas que vuelven a renacer. **"Toda historia vuelve a repetirse, pues el alma es eterna y aquellas destinadas a amarse siempre se reencuentran",** la nostalgia brillo en los ojos de la chica, sabía que su destino no era una historia de amor.

* * *

Todo lo que Hinata podía ver ante sus ojos eran grandes muros de roca pulida, ante eso, su mano se apretó la de su primo mientras este la ayudaba a bajar del palanquín. Los muros se alzaban cuan alto podían, dando la sensación de rosar el cielo, la piedra era del negro más oscuro que jamás había visto la Hyuga, la piedra brilla esplendorosamente con el sol.

—Es una fortaleza.—Explico Nej prima logrando que esta apartara final mente su mirada de las murallas.

El Hyuga condujo con delicadeza a su prima en el lugar y fue cuando la princesa entendió por fin a por que llamaban al lugar ruinas. Los escalones que alguna vez debieron estar en la entrada al lugar ahora estaban ocultos bajo tierra y pasto, las murallas por dentro tenían largas enredaderas que ocultan la piedra y eso le hizo pensar a la joven que entraba en un mundo mágico, pues un largo pasillo verde que iba hacia arriba se alzaba ante ella. Con forme más subían más encontraban ventanas que daban dentro del lugar por las cuales la Hyuga no pudo evitar asomarse, echando un vistazo dentro de la fortaleza.

Cuando llegaron al inicio de la subida, la joven por fin pudo ver las horillas del que supuso un escalón, cuando el pasillo acabo la chica dio una vuelta en el siguiente dando así por fin con un enorme jardín. Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida al ver la arena en el piso, todo lo que podía ver era arena que relucía como oro por el sol, cuando dio su primer paso dentro noto que sus pies se hundían en ella y agradeció por primera vez en su vida usar botas de piel de armadillo.

La fortaleza era un círculo exacto, rodeada por muros que desde donde se encontraba la chica noto, muy y apenas le llegaban al pecho, dentro de los muros había igual que en el pasillo, largas enredaderas que ocultaban la pared, dándole un extraño paisaje al ver la arena junto con la hierba del bosque. Hinata se apresuró a ir a una parte del muro y mirar hacía bajo, desde su posición el bosque le era visible al igual que más allá de él, la vista era bastante privilegiada.

La chica que antes había estado en la habitación de la princesa se acercó a esta ahora en aquel lugar, mirando igualmente maravillada el espectacular lugar, pese a la soledad que había allí, todo se veía magnifico para ellas.

—¿P-por qué hay solo a-arena?—Se atrevía a preguntar la princesa al notar a la chica a su lado.

—Supongo que esto les recordaba su hogar.—contento la chica con una sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado para poder ver mejor a Hinata—Los sureños también son salvajes después de todo. Solo un poco más civilizados que los norteños, pues mientras que la tiendas del norte son de pieles de animales, las del sur son de telas que dejan pasar aire.

La Hyuga asintió volviendo a ver a su alrededor, comprendía que los salvajes era, sin duda alguna muy incivilizados, pero una cosa había sido para ella comprender y otra atestiguar tales hechos. La arena la hacía hundirse hasta los tobillos y que cuando caminara pesara más, era fascinante y abrumador a la vez pues la princesa estaba acostumbrada a los suelos de madera y llevar los pies desnudos escuchando el tintineo relajante de sus pulseras.

Neji se acercó a su prima nuevamente después de haberse alejado para ayudar a montar el campamento. Al guardián le extraño como nunca ver a su prima cubierta de pies a cabeza con telas, con la capa ocultando su curvas, el velo que solo dejaba vislumbrar la silueta de la mandíbula y aquel gorro que mantenía preso el cabello media noche que la heredera poseía. Neji jamás estuvo mas infeliz como en ese momento, en algún lugar distante de su memoria imaginaba que sería feliz de ver a su prima rebuscar con la mirada en el lugar, curiosa y emocionada, rodando sobre si misma haciendo parecer que danzaba sobre un mismo lugar, pero saber certeramente que muy pronto esos serían los últimos recuerdos que tendría de ella no lo hacían muy dichoso.

—Princesa.—el Hyuga se inclinó respetuosamente frente a su prima logrando que esta diera media vuela y lo mirara—La caravana seguirá, regresaremos con Lord Uchiha y sus seguidores en breve.—la frialdad en su voz fue por lo menos que la joven tembló.

Hinata supo de inmediato que no se le estaba informando, se le estaba advirtiendo. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente los de su querido primo, buscaba la seguridad que el Hyuga podría aportar con su mirada pero en esta solo encontró la barrera de la frialdad, esa que solía poner Neji cuando estaba actuando como guardián.

* * *

El aire era caliente y seco haciendo difícil el respirarlo, el sol estaba ese día en lo alto acariciando con sus rayos el inmenso mar de arenas pero eso no preocupo a los habitantes del lugar, todos los días eran iguales y por ello les era fácil manejar el calor que los azotaba.

Una mujer alta y delgada miro a su alrededor, las dunas del desierto era una visión hermosa, la arena parecía un rio de oro cuando el sol la acariciaba como en esos momentos. La mujer sonrió orgullosa de hogar, sabiendo que en ningún otro lado encontraría lo místico del desierto.

—Mi señora, el agua esta lista.—Una voz aguda le hablo desde atrás, haciendo que la mujer volteara a verla.

Una niña que no pasaba los diez años estaba frente a ella, con un cabello tan rojo como la sangre y una piel bronces, la mujer se rio alegre al verla vestida con una blusa amarilla que se cerraba en la parte delantera con dos pequeños botones y unos pantaloncillos blancos que apenas llegaba encima de su rodilla, que esa niña portara con orgullo los colores de su clan era algo que alegraba de sobremanera a la mujer

—Bien, espero que tu hermana ya tenga lista los aceites, ¡Mi piel se siente tan seca!—La euforia en la voz de la mujer hizo sonreír a la niña.

—Por supuesto mi señora—Comento igual de feliz la chica—Por cierto mi señora, el Señor a pedido verla.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron por eso logrando que el color de sus ojos se aclarara aún más, la niña abrió sus labios ante eso, sus ojos se ensancharon se sorpresa, la pequeña jamás había visto por sí misma como los ojos azul-violáceos pasaban a ser completamente violetas.

—Dile a sir Sabaku que estaría encantada si me acompañara.—Una traviesa sonrisa acompaño las palabras de la mujer.

La pequeña asintió antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar, las tiras que hacían de corina en la puerta hicieron un sonido alegre cuando los adornos chocaron entre sí, la mujer rio por eso, nostálgica por el sonido que hacían.

Se volvió cuidadosamente hacía el frente y tiro de un listón que mantenía las corinas abiertas, cuando estas cayeron el sol aun siguió iluminando aquella exención de la tienda en la que estaba. La mujer giro de nuevo suavemente y se alegró aún más al sentir bajo sus pies desnudos la suave tela del tapete tejido.

—Vaya, cuando extrañaba esto—Una mueca de desagrado cruzo velos mente su cara—Las habitaciones en el centro del país son horribles… y ni que se diga de lo que es acampar en las tierras altas del norte. Esos norteños son unos monstros.

La mujer hizo un mohín con sus labios ante el recuerdo de las montañas del norte. Altas y con vientos feroces aun en verano, no se imaginaba como era ahora que el otoño comenzaba, el frio debía de calar hasta los huesos, **"Pero valió la pena ir, si no lo hubiera hecho no me habría enterrado que una Uzumaki sobrevivió"**

* * *

Los negros ojos del Uchiha miraron estoicamente las gotas de lluvia caer, una por una comenzaron a mojar el suelo, logrando que el olor a tierra mojada llenara el aire. Los integrantes del clan Uchiha imitaron el estoico aspecto de su líder, tomándole poca importancia a la lluvia que hacía que el paso de la marcha fuera más lento, dejando que los caballos descansaran un poco del duro galope que habían llevado desde hace horas.

Los otros integrantes de la caravana que no eran del clan del Lord, sin embargo, dejaron que sus mirada desellara de asombro, los Hozuki eran conocidos por amar el agua, veneraban a aquel elemento que daba la vida y verla bañar el inmenso bosque los impresiono pero entre todos ellos, una pelirroja era la que estaba completamente rígida, sin la fascinación absoluta de los Hozuki o la frivolidad de los Uchiha.

Karin era de las pocas personas en el mundo que odiaba por completo la lluvia. Una sureña que solo conocía los rallos del sol bañando la arena se aterraba de ver el agua encharcando el suelo, produciendo que la tierra creara un lodo irremediablemente resbaloso. Los dientes de la pelirroja se apretaron hasta el dolor mientras agradecía por estar a unos meros de la rocosa superficie alrededor del Valle del Fin.

Pero todo ese agradecimiento y terror se borró por completo al ver que del otro lado del rio estaba una caravana esperando. La Uzumaki viro su rostro en dirección al líder que iba a su lado.

—Mi señor. Los hombres de las tierras bajas ya están aquí.—Comunico a su lord con cierto tono de alarma.

El líder frunció el ceño por eso, él ya había notado al grupo de hombres que estaba ahí, pero imaginaba que todavía esperaría siete días para verlos, después de todo, ellos habían llevado a la carrera sus caballos por los bosques, descansando de vez en cuando por los caballos y volviendo a la marcha de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te comunicabas con ellos?—Pregunto Sasuke a la pelirroja, inclinando solo un poco su cabeza hacía ella.

La chica miro por la superficie del río mientras se acercaban, a unos metros a la derecha encontró dos piedras separadas por unos centímetros, cuando las vio apuno a ellas de inmediato, mirando nuevamente a su líder.

—Hay un camino de roca en ese sitio, el agua solo llega a los tobillos, ese es el paso que se usa para cruzar el río.

El Uchiha golpeo con sus talones al caballo y apuro el paso para ir al frente de la caravana y usar el paso, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más velocidad y dureza, golpeando con fuerza a todo lo que se cruzara en el camino y logrando que en el rio se crearan formas que hacían que el estrecho camino que daba al otro lado fuera difícil de ver.

Una fila de hombres se formó detrás de él, cada hombre tomo la empuñadura de sus armas, las mujeres en el grupo saco las suyas y las dirigió hacía enfrente en caso de que los hombres de las tierras bajas los traicionaran.

Los hombres del otro lado se retiraron un poco de donde estaban, la mayoría perturbados al ver llegar a los demonios del Norte. Fue imposible para los hombres del centro del país no asustarse al ver las enormes figuras sobre aquellos altos caballos, las sombras de las tierras altas corrían hacía ellos, con todos los caballos con un pelaje negro y brilloso y para extrañeza de los hombres, llevando una armadura de cuero. La amenaza fue casi palpable.

Neji gruño al ver a esos hombres, hizo que su caballo diera un par de pasos para sobresalir de su grupo. El ceño del Hyuga se frunció cuando todos los norteños estuvieron frente a él. El chico comprobó por primera vez los murmullos que rodeaban a los Uchiha, sus caballos eran tan negros como una fosa profunda y más altos aun que los caballos normales pues aun sobre su caballo el Hyuga aún tenía que levantar su cabeza un poco para ver a los ojos a quien estaba frente de aquellos hombres.

 **"Así que tú eres Lord Uchiha."** El odio se disparó enseguida en la mirada del Hyuga mientras le sostenía la mirada a aquel hombre. Las miradas de los hombres del centro se enfocaron en cada hombre hasta que por fin uno se le adelanto más al joven castaño.

—Soy Sir Senju Cobaru, el intermediario de Lady Tsunade.—Se presentó un hombre de piel clara y ojos castaños.

Karin inspecciono al hombre, la última vez ella había conversado con la misma matriarca de los Senju, la mujer rubia ya no se encontraba en el grupo, o cualquier mujer en su caso, eso la hizo mirar con rencor a los hombres del centro, **"Malditos machistas"** pensó con desdén antes de hacer avanzar a su caballo, logrando que Cobaru le prestase atención.

—Soy Uzumaki Karin.—La pelirroja pauso para ver las reacciones en la cara de los hombre—Su proposición ha sido pensada y se desea mirar a la joven que será dada.—Clamo con fanfarronería la chica, sabiendo que sus palabras herirían el ego de esos hombres.

Neji gruño por tal descaro y tomo delantera frene al Senju, sus grises ojos ignoraron a la Uzumaki y fueron directamente a los negros de aquel hombre, miro impasible al Uchiha antes de hablar.

—La joven que será entregada en matrimonio espera en las ruinas de los Uzumaki, a unos días de aquí.—Informo con sequedad el Hyuga.

Karin abrió sus ojos impactada por aquellos vocablos y Sasuke no pudo menos que dejar caer solo un poco los parpados. Los Uchiha y Hozuki en la caravana gruñeron por lo bajo, entendieron inmediatamente que significaba el estar en aquel lugar.

—Se les informa que, como nosotros hemos acepado su costumbre, esperamos que ustedes acepten la nuestra.—Neji se complació en anunciar aquello.

Cobaru se tensó en cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios del Hyuga y llevo rápido su mirada hacía el joven. Las reacciones de aquel hombre evidenciaron enseguida que no estaba al tanto de eso y el Lord del norte lo entendió cuando noto que los hombres en la caravana también se pusieron rígidos, todos menos aquellos parecidos al joven frene a él. Supuso que ese era el clan de la princesa que le sería entregada.

—¿Cuál costumbre?-Pregunto el Lord.

La forma de hablar era, sin duda alguna, marcada por un acento diferente a cualquier que hubieran oído antes los de las tierras bajas. Neji recordó que los hombres del norte y del sur tenían una lengua diferente a la suya, según sabia era un lenguaje difícil de pronunciar, para eso se necesitaba una lengua fuerte capaz de producir un sonido vibrante para que la palabra fuera correcta.

—Las mujeres Hyuga suelen usar ropa que las proteja de miradas indiscretas. Su rostro y cuerpo le serán óculos.—Aclaro Neji ante la pregunta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante eso antes de negar con la cabeza una vez y volver a mirar fijamente al hombre de ojos grises frente a él.

—Eso no entra en mi costumbre.

Sir Cobaru se apresuró a tirar de las riendas del caballo del Hyuga cuando este se disponía a responder. Sus ojos cafés miraron con dureza al chico antes de pasar a mirar con un poco de miedo al Uchiha.

—Los Hyuga suelen ocultar las facciones de sus mujeres, mi Lord, pero podemos dejar que las curvas que posee la princesa le sean visibles.—Dijo el hombre casi apresurado con una pena fingida en sus ojos—Sin embargo, es imposible que su cara sea vista Lord Uchiha, la señorita es, después de todo, una princesa que debe mantener su belleza fuera de alcance.

El lord del norte asintió ante esa propuesta, ver el rostro de su futura mujer no era importante, no tenía pensado pasar mucho tiempo con ella salvo cuando tuvieran relaciones para procrear. Asintió aceptando la oferta, logrando que en el hombre una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Karin bufo con enojo antes de virar su rostro hacía otro lado indignada.

—Hey Uzumaki, no te enojes.—Se burló un hombre con un cabello que llegaba a los hombros.

La chica tomo una piedra y se la lanzo con enojo al hombre, obteniendo risas de todos aquellos alrededor de la fogata.

—Venga Eun, no la molestes, nosotras también queríamos estar presentes.—gruño una chica del otro lado del que estaba la pelirroja, haciendo que esa volviera el rostro a ella.

La pelirroja miro casi con envidia a las tres mujeres Uchiha que estaban sentadas juntas, todas paraban una blusa de cuello ancho y pequeña, pues enseñaba sus vientres y brazos, los pantalones anchos de los Uchiha aún estaban en ellas, pero la tela era traslucida, demostrando que lo abrigador había sido dejado en el hogar pero ver esa ropa no causaba la envidia en la chica, no, era el hecho que lo hacía era ver a las tres muchachas junas y risueñas aunque algo molestas, era verlas burlarse las unas de las otras.

La Uzumaki casi callo en el horror del pasado pero rápidamente desvió sus pensamientos hacía otro sitio, como por ejemplo, lo que su líder había decidido hace una hora mientras su caravana seguida a la de los hombres de las tierras bajas. El Lord del norte había decidido seguir la costumbre tal cual, cuatro hombres irían con él a ver a su futura mujer, ningún otro participe que esos estaría ahí, y ella no podría ver a la Hyuga.

Sus ojos escarlata buscaron enseguida a la lejanía los enormes muros negros de la fortaleza Uzumaki, a unos cuantos kilómetros se alzaban estos y hasta la sima Karin pudo notar como las flamas de las hogueras lamian los cielos, llamando la atención de los dioses que un día adoraron ahí los Uzumaki.

—Maldita chica afortunada.—Gruño con exasperación antes de ver nuevamente la fogata y esperar que el pescado terminara de asarse.

* * *

Hinata estaba aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente bajo la capa que llevaba sobre sus hombros, la princesa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar su respiración mientras miraba fijamente el puno de su encuentro con los Uchiha.

Las campañas de los Hyuga habían sido levantadas desde el primer día que llegaron, las dispersas hogueras mantenían cálido el lugar y hacían resplandecer la arena, Hinata sabía que si no estuviera en las condiciones que estaba miraría curiosa como todo parecía mágico. Pero ella no estaba para eso.

Habían bañado en aceites a la princesa, restregado su cuerpo hasta dejarlo suave y su cabello sedoso, le habían puesto perfumes que según sabía provenían del norte y eran un regalo de la matriarca Senju, la habían vestido de la forma más bella posible, con telas pesadas y que acierta distancia de la luz se veían transparentes, mostrando más nidiamente su silueta, los velos más sedosos y bordados de oro le cubrían el rostro y la capucha de la capa ocultaba su cabello.

La princesa era presa del terror, solo se había preparado una semana para la llegada temprana de su primo y los Uchiha. El regreso de la caravana había sorprendido a todos, se suponía que tardarían más pero llegaron antes, mucho antes. La caravana que fue enviada puso a toda marcha a sus caballos, esperando llegar antes que los Uchiha para que estos no tendieran trampas y al parecer los norteños habían hecho lo mismo, llegando ambos casi al mismo tiempo, así que se ordenó hacer inmediatamente la ceremonia tradicional del norte.

Hinata tembló por la incertidumbre mientras la matriarca de los Senju estaba a su lado. Todos estaban en una media luna esperando la entrada de los Uchiha, vistiendo sus mejores galas y expectantes ante lo que sucedía. La princesa contenía todo lo que podía las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban a poco de nublarse pero resistía por la tibia mano de la rubia que estaba en su espalda.

Un fuere sonido de cascos retumbo en las cortas paredes a su alrededor, eso dio la señal para que los tambores comenzaran a sonar y para que la princesa gimoteara de angustia y mordiera sus labios ocultos por el velo y bajase la mirada a la arena.

Tsunade dejo que sus ojos miel viajaran enseguida a la entrada del lugar cuando las bestias altas e intimidantes que tenían por caballo los Uchiha aparecieron. Los hombres sobre estos hicieron gala de su control sobre el animal al dar una vuelta perfecta en el centro, obligando a todos a retroceder. La Senju supuso que quien estaba frene a ella era el nuevo Lord del Norte, la rubia se sorprendió un poco al ver a aquel chico.

Uchiha Sasuke era imponente para ser solo un crio, con su cabeza levanta y mirándola sobre su nariz le hizo saber que era todo un noble a pesar de ser un salvaje. Los ojos ónix del Uchiha no se dirigieron a la rubia sino a quien estaba a su lado, cuando Tsunade lo noto, dio un pequeño empujón a la princesa para que caminara. Hinata así lo hizo, con paso lento y el cuerpo rígido, se acercó hasta estar a unos metros de la bestia, lo suficiente lejos de lo conocido y de lo desconocido, dejada a la deriva entre los clanes.

Lord Uchiha recorrió con la mirada a lo que parecía una ofrenda. Una mujer pequeña y sumisa, con pesadas telas brillosas que parecían resbalar por su cuerpo apenas demostrando las suaves curvas de su cadera y pecho. El Lord estuvo tentado a bufar hasta que la princesa levanto tímidamente la mirada, sus ojos se vieron por primera vez, el brillo temeroso en ellos lo hizo sentir poderoso y cuando las pupilas casi imperceptibles se contrajeron una punzada de agonizante deseo exploto en su pecho.

Con eso, el Lord hizo que su caballo diera un paso atrás antes de hacerlo avanzar para rodear a aquella chica y salir, con los hombres que llevo tras él.

Todos los presentes miraron enseguida a la matriarca de los Senju, esperando una explicación ante aquello. La mujer en cambio solo sonreía con satisfacción mientras miraba como los Uchiha se iban, Sir Cobaru se apresuró a la su líder demostrando su nerviosismo.

—¿Ahora que, mi Lady?—pregunto con ansias, mirando por donde se fue aquel hombre.

—Ahora—Tsunade dirigió su mirada al hombre—Elija a los mejores hombres que tenemos de cada clan, partiremos al Norte para la boda.—declaro.

Hinata escucho aquello pero aún seguía clavada en la arena, rememorando lo ansiosa que estaba al sentir pasar a los caballos tras ella. La confusión la embargo al ver a su futuro consorte, ver sus rasgos finos pero duros, su porte firme y su penetrante mirada. La curiosidad se abrió paso en su cabeza por primera vez.

La princesa Hyuga Hinata supo entonces, que deseaba conocer el norte.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: T por futura violencia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia esta basada en **The song of ice and fie** , especificamente en la vida de Daenarys, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

Agradecimientos: A mi beta y una de mis autoras favoritas **Sasha545** por ayudarme con este proyecto. si no fuera por ella muy seguramente seguiría oculto y dado por muerto en los documentos de mi portatil.

* * *

 **La llegada.**

III .

* * *

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos hacía la única pequeña figura entre los hombres del clan Hyuga, la pequeñez de la persona la sorprendió, pues entre tantos hombros masculinos y sabiendo que los Hyuga no eran muy altos, aquella figurita apenas y les llegaba al hombro a todos. No es que pudiera presumir de saber realmente la forma de aquel pequeño ser, pese a haberla visto antes, el estar envuelto entre tantas pieles donde solo llegaba a distinguir unos enormes ojos iguales a la luna, resplandecientes de emoción y curiosidad.

Pudo escuchar después de unos minutos los murmullos a su alrededor. El clan Uchiha empezaba a levantarse y cada individuo que formaba parte acababa de toparse con la pequeña legión los habitantes de las tierras bajas. El líder de los Uchiha aparto la mirada al sentir una presencia a su lado, dejo que sus ojos vagaran a su lado, donde ahora se encontraba la pelirosa, levanto una ceja extrañado al verla llevar unas pieles menos sobre su cuerpo, mostrando como una blusa roja se ceñía sobre ella y como el duro cinturón de cuero enmarcaba su cintura y caderas.

—Vaya Haruno, pero si has tomado tus mejores ropas. —La voz burlona de otro recién llegado solo hizo que Sasuke chasqueara la lengua y que la joven chica gruñera por lo bajos.

El extraño deslizo suavemente su mano hasta el hombro izquierdo del chico y dando unos golpecitos con su dedo sobre la piel desnuda de aquel lugar, dejo escapar una risilla en el oído de a quien debería respetar.

—He de suponer que tu querida prometida está escondida debajo de sus carpas.—Ante aquel comentario la Haruno rió, pero el líder solo dio un manotazo a la mano sobre su hombro.

—No me toques.

El Uchiha solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia después de eso a quien solo llego a molestar, y esa fue la primera vez que vio al tipo, un hombre tan alto como el líder Uchiha, quizá unos centímetros más con su negra cabellera cayendo de forma elegante hacia atrás, descendiendo por sus hombros hasta donde solo podía imaginar Sasuke. Los rasgos de su familiar eran finos pero sus gestos distaban mucho de ser los de un Uchiha. Los ojos algo rasgados y negros eran brillantes y destellaban emoción, la comisura de sus labios no tenía ninguna arruga de disgusto tan característica en los guerreros demonios. Pero las apariencias engañan.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste, tío? —El tono tan impersonal que uso el líder de los Uchiha hizo que aquel hombre lo mirara con el ceño fruncido unos segundos.

—Hey, tu nunca cambia…—Susurro en cambio—Volví en la madrugada, me topé con el sequito de Hyuga y con Lady Tsunade, me decidí acompañarlos hasta acá. Sabes que a veces estos rumbos suelen ser engañosos.

Sasuke asintió ante eso, aceptando esa verdad y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacía la diminuta figura, que a lo lejos se veía más pequeña que Sakura. Sus ojos negros como la noche se toparon con esos como la luna, le inquieto un poco que la los ojos de la chica lo miraran minuciosamente sin pudor alguno, quizá denominando su aspecto. La dejo hacerlo, que se acostumbrara un poco a verlo, pero cuando sus ojos de luna por fin se enfocaron en su cara y dieron con los ojos negros, Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas, encarando de cierta forma a la chiquilla quien enseguida dirigió sus ojos a la nieve bajo sus pies. Esa reacción le divirtió un poco.

* * *

La princesa Hyuga sintió el calor expandirse sobre sus mejillas y el bochorno llenarla. La vergüenza la embargo enseguida y una vocecita en su cabeza no dudo en regañarla por su descaro. Se había creído tan invisible con toda esa ropa encima, no creyó que alguien pudiese distinguir su mirada bajo aquel gorro y menos bajo el velo sobre su rostro, por ello no dudo en mirar alrededor, topándose en su recorrido con aquel hombre que llego a ver en las ruinas del clan Uzumaki.

Sin embargo en esos momentos estaba tan feliz por su incursión en el campamento Uchiha, toda allí era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la primera tienda le fue imposible no preguntarle a su primo porque de esta, Neji le respondió con serenidad que por eso se les llamaba a los Uchiha y cualquier habitante del norte, salvajes, pues vivían en campamentos y no se protegían detrás de un muro. Sin embargo a la princesa le pareció innecesario un muro, las irregulares formas de las montañas ya eran una desventaja para quien quisiera atacarlos y la espesa bruma matutina hacía casi indistinguible el campamento repleto de tantas tiendas.

El cuanto el séquito que llevaban llego, se detuvieron de inmediato en medio del campamento, en lo que parecía ser una calle principal a unos cuantos metros de una hoguera apagada y frente a la tienda más grande y ostentosa del lugar. Le llamo la atención aquella tienda, que parecía tener dos carpas unidas y reclinadas sobre una enorme pared de piedra liza, pero en cuanto sus ojos habían intentado distinguir ese lugar, de este salió un hombre alto y de cabello negro desordenado que se le hacía familiar, enseguida dirigió su mirada a otras tiendas. Eso solo duro unos minutos, pues Hinata regreso su mirada al hombre imponente, sorprendida por su vestimenta pero aún más a la mujer a su lado que estaba seguro no había estado antes.

La chica apenas y llegaba a el hombro de aquel joven, vestía una blusa roja con mangas largas y anchas que caían en picos, en su cintura había un cinturón que se apoderaba por completo de su vientre, la blusa acababa un poco por debajo de su cadera y allí comenzaba a vislumbrarse unos anchos pantalones negros, y desde sus rodillas comenzaban las botas de cuero que eran sujetas por pequeños arneses de piel. Le sorprendió como ropa tan ligera la pudiese abrigar.

Pero cuando los ojos como la luna pararon en aquel alto hombre que se le hacía levemente familiar, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que era el Lord del norte, por ello le fue imposible aparar la mirada, se sorprendió aún más al ver como él solo usaba una camisa negra sin mangas de cuello ancho, sus brazos tenían unas extrañas calentadores morados sujetas con un arnés de cuero y en sus manos llevaba guantes largos que protegían sus muñecas pero no sus dedos. Un tartán de piel extrañamente azul cubría sus caderas y sus pantalones eran iguales a la de la mujer a su lado como sus botas.

Todo ese momento que solo duro segundos fue una experiencia para la Hyuga, tan acostumbrada a la ropa suelta y la brisa de aire tibio y ahora… una mueca de frustración se apodero de sus finos labios, en esos momentos se sentía prisionera de aquellos ropajes, pues sus pies siempre descalzos en esos momentos estaban envueltos en dos pares de botas de cuero, en un pantalón de lana y otro de piel, con una blusa de seda fina que evitaba que el suéter tejido le picara, sobre su rostro había tres velos, uno de seda y dos de lana que se adentraban en su blusa para mantener el calor de su cuello y sobre todo eso una pesada capa de piel de alce con un fondo de algodón que con la nieve se había empapado y ahora le era aún más difícil moverse.

Y para empeorar la situación, el gorro extraño que ocultaba por competo su frente, sus oídos y cualquier otra parte de su cabeza a excepción de su cara, aunque con los velos solo se veían sus ojos. Suspiro resignada y evitando mirar hacia el frente busco con los ojos a su querido primo.

Neji vigilaba todo su alrededor como si fuese un centinela, estaba a pocos pasos detrás de su prima, quien a su punto de vista era demasiado llamativa con toda esa ropa que llevaba, aun así no estaba en contra de que la trajera puesta, el clima era tan diferente a donde era el complejo Hyuga. Pese a que el pasto era verde y los arboles alrededor eran frondosos, lo demás era horrible, pues la nieve gobernaba en todo sentido, esparcida por dondequiera que sus ojos miraran. No era un clima donde uno pudiese descansar la planta de los pies sobre el pasto fresco o donde el sol entibiara la piel y las frescas brisas del verano quitasen el calor. En ese lugar tan hostil el frio calaba hasta los huesos y el aire era tan cargado que hasta dolía respirarlo.

Sus ojos grises repasaron las tiendas del lugar, notando las filas que se esparcían por todos lados sin orden alguno, las familias comenzaban a salir a mirarlos, cabelleras largas y negras se asomaban por doquier, ojos inquisidores y penetrantes los intentaban intimidar con el negro de su alma, demostrativo en sus pupilas. Neji sintió que exageraba un poco, pero se sentía como carnada en ese lugar, así que receloso por el sentimiento se acercó a su prima y la tomo del brazo, jalándola hacía él, fue cuando por fin sus ojos claros dieron con los de ella desde que el viaje comenzó.

—Neji, ¿Dónde está Lady Tsunade? —La voz de la princesa fue casi un murmullo, supuso que era por todas esas telas que cubrían la mitad de su cara.

Una media sonrisa se apodero de los labios de Neji al sentir casi pena por su querida prima. Quien con ojos inocentes lo miraba toda cubierta, dejando solo un leve rastro de piel a la vista. Los ojos grises del Hyuga no pudieron evitar buscar las manos de la chica, encontrándose con unos protectores felpudos que ni siquiera tenía la figura de dedos.

—Lady Tsunade está detrás de nosotros con su propio sesguito, princesa. —Le intento infundir calma, creyendo que lo febril de sus ojos solo era el miedo de estar en ese hábitat.

Sin embargo, la princesa Hyuga estaba fascinada con el lugar, sus sentimientos hacia el distaban más de lo que creía su primo de la verdad. A pesar de que la niebla aún se alzaba en aquel lugar, ella podía distinguir a todas esas personas a su alrededor. Había más seres ahí que en todo el complejo Hyuga y sus alrededores y todos vistiendo esas ropas nada abrigadoras, con un porte tan altivo y con una imagen tan aterradora que era difícil no pensar por que se les llamaba guerreros demonios.

— ¿Dónde está el Lord del Norte? —Tsunade se abrió paso a empujones entre los Hyuga hasta llegar al frente.

Hinata y Neji no pudieron evitar mirarla con perplejidad, tanto por su brusquedad al ser empujados como por su ropa. La rubia de exuberantes curvas llevaba encima solo un suéter de lana que llegaba a sus codos y mostraba un generoso escote, dejando ver solo la nívea piel de la mujer, unos pantalones sueltos que con la nieve se habían empapado y ahora se pegaban a sus piernas, lo único reconfortante en su vestimenta eran las botas de piel. La rubia se movía con una soltura sorprendente, como si el frio y la nieve no fuesen un problema para ella.

—Acaso… ¿Esta ebria? —Un murmullo entre los Hyuga no se hizo esperar al ver como las mejillas de la rubia estaban sonrojadas y como sus ojos tenían un brillo febril que solo causaba el alcohol.

Neji inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y negó con ella repetidas veces. La princesa, sin embargo, intento pararse dificultosamente en la punta de sus pies para ver mejor a la mujer, desde donde estaba solo podía ver su perfil y se sorprendió aún más al notar como llevaba a sus labios una cantimplora, recibiendo sonidos de asco de parte de los Hyuga y de algunos hombres de otros clanes tras de ellos.

—Menuda Lady se carga ese clan.— Un Hyuga al lado de la princesa le susurro a otro, obteniendo de parte de la mayoría un asentimiento.

Hinata quiso preguntar enseguida a que se debía el alboroto que estaban haciendo las personas a su alrededor, quiso saber del por qué se disgustaban al ver a la matriarca del clan Senju beber de su cantimplora, le extrañaba un poco que tuviese sed y no hambre, pero eso no debía de asquear a los demás, pero todas sus preguntas y curiosidades murieron en su cabeza al ver como el hombre antes situado delante de la singular tienda ahora estuviera a pocos pasos de Lady Tsunade.

Los delicados labios de la princesa se abrieron al notar la verdadera estatura del que suponía era un Uchiha, parado a un metro de la rubia que muy y apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke, Lord del Norte.

La mirada de Neji enseguida se centró en aquel tipo al igual que jalaba a su prima aún más cerca de él, aquello reacción solo ocasiono que el sequito Hyuga hiciera enseguida un muro protector alrededor de su princesa, dejando que esta solo viera cierta parta del rostro y brazo de aquel hombre. Los parientes de la princesa no dudaron en tener sus armas a la mano y mirar hostilmente al Lord de los Uchiha.

—Bien, yo soy Lady Tsunade, la matriarca del clan Senju. —Un segundo de pausa ocasiono un ambiente espeso en el lugar, dejando intrigados a todo el que estuviese cerca—Niño, morimos de hambre.

* * *

—Es fea. —Aseguro enseguida la Haruno, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de Suigetsu por ello.

—No lo es.

Sakura levanto una de sus perfectas cejas y lanzo una mirada de completo asco y confusión al chico de ojos violetas.

—Claro que es fea, si no, ¿Por qué la llevarían escondida? —Y ante ese argumento, Karin y Suigetsu resoplaron, claramente inconformes con la resolución de la diminuta chica.

—¿No lo sé, Haruno?, ¿Quizá por qué hace un frio del demonio? —Karin impregno su voz con sarcasmo, dejando una mueca de disgusto en los finos gestos de Sakura.

—Debe de ser bonita. —Hablo pensativamente el chico, mirando fijamente a la chica que llevaba un montón de ropa encima y que aún permanecía dentro de las murallas que formaba el seguito Hyuga.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?, ¿Acaso has mirado debajo de toda esas capas?

La pelirroja asintió ante las palabras de la Haruno, concordando con la pregunta y queriendo saber a qué se refería el joven Hozuki ante aquello. Llevo sus ojos carmín hasta la muchacha, oculta apenas por los hombros de sus guardianes, la pobre chica parecía una carpa andante, necesitando la ayuda de uno de sus escoltas para caminar entre la nieve y poder moverse con tanta cosa encima. Era un espectáculo gracioso pero comprensible.

—¿Qué no ven a los Hyuga?, mírenlos, son bastante-… atractivos, tienen unos gestos muy finos, la chica debe ser aún más hermosa que ellos. Digo, quizá sus facciones sean finas y agradables a la vista, pero muy probablemente su cuerpo se compare al de una tabla.

Karin dejo que su mirada vagara entre los rostros del séquito Hyuga, y estuvo muy de acurdo con el guardián del Lord del norte, los hombres eran hermosos, con rasgos perfectos y sublimes, no pudo evitar compararlos con los Uchiha, de belleza abrumadora, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo en forma de cascada por sus hombros, pero a diferencia de los Uchiha, que tenían un cabello desordenado y con un extraño corte, los Hyuga lo llevaban lacio y bien recogido hacia tras, despejando sus frentes y mostrando una singular marca en ellas.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar hacerse una idea de lo que sería la chica Hyuga, imagino a una mujer de tamaño normal, con un cabello castaño muy bien recogido hacia atrás, quizá muy sedoso y brilloso al ser una princesa, con una piel blanca y una espalda salpicada por diminutas pecas que la harían ver adorable. Y sin embargo, aun con todo eso, la Hyuga sería un cubo de hielo andante, con una expresión fría y lejana como la que tenían sus familiares. **" _Y espero que seas plana, como todas las mujeres Uchiha"_** no pudo evitar pensar Karin, deseando tal hecho de todo corazón.

Sakura en cambio bufo, un sonido que salió de forma titilante por el frio que comenzaba a instalarse en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Había tomado los ropajes que consistían ser parte del clan Uchiha, usado sus amplias blusas que apenas y eran cálidas, sus amplios pantalones incomodos y las botas de cuero de batalla, se había abstenido de ponerse su tibio y reconfortante suéter de piel, o el amplio abrigo de algodón que solía usar para protegerse del frio. Había elegido ese día para demostrar ser parte del clan, una integrante necesaria que no sería reducida a una simple curandera por una princesa recién llegada, pero eso le estaba pesando demasiado, pues sentía la rigidez en su cuerpo y le estaba costando mantener el color de sus labios. **_"Estúpida Hyuga."_** pensó con desagrado al verla como la culpable de su actual estado.

—Pero, la otra mujer no está usando tantos ropajes. —declaro Karin al ver como la única rubia en todo el campamento intercambiaba palabras con el Lord del norte.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar suspirar ante eso y alejar su mirada de muchacha Hyuga, buscando ahora la figura de aquella rubia.

—¡Claro que no lo está!, ¡Ha estado tomando whisky desde que llego y realmente no creo que sea para calentarse!—el sonido de exasperación en la voz del Hozuki hizo sonreír a Karin, divirtiéndola por su conclusión.

Hace unos momentos, cuando el soplido del viento hizo eco entre las montañas dando aviso de la llegada del día, Karin había salido de su tienda situada a unos metros de la de su líder, se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a un montón de gente extranjera en medio del campamento. La mayoría le eran conocidos, con ellos se había encontrado en el valle del fin hace tan solo unas semanas, y ahora estaban ahí, por ello no dudo ni un segundo en encaminarse hacia donde estaba el Lord Uchiha y la pelirosa, después de unos segundos llego Suigetsu diciendo que el perímetro estaba asegurado, que solo los que estaban delante de ellos eran los que venían.

Hablo enseguida sobre cuánto tiempo les tomo subir las laderas de las montañas y de cómo la mujer rubia no para de dar órdenes y beber de su cantimplora, asegurando que eso no era para nada agua. Al tener esa información no le fue nada difícil a la pelirroja pensar en lo fácil que sería secuestrar a la matriarca del clan Senju y a la princesa Hyuga, serían realmente mejor usarlas para tener seguros a los clanes de las tierras bajas, pero eso sería peor a largo plazo.

* * *

El lord del norte dejo que sus ojos vagaran entre los hombres de las tierras bajas, ahora que estaban acomodados en la parte principal de su tienda comiendo y bebiendo todo era…extraño.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a los modales medio decentes de su clan, el escuchar las fuertes voces hablando y el constante tintineo de copas al ser azotadas contra las pequeñas mesas de madera, también estaba habituado a las sonoras carcajadas y a los bromas dirigidas a su costa, eso era normal para el joven líder, pero en estos momentos estaba incomodo, ningún clan de las tierras del norte era como la de las tierras bajas, los clanes principales del séquito estaban sentados a cada lado de la tienda, separándose entre Senju y Hyuga, comían casi al unísono y movían los utensilios casi en murmullos, provocando un ambiente tenso en el lugar.

Suigetsu, guardián del Lord del norte, situado al lado de su líder en un estado rígido y con las piernas ya entumidas por de estar de pie, no pudo ocultar el asombro en sus ojos, mirando con expectación los finos modales de los clanes de las tierras bajas. A sus diecinueve años, el Hozuki jamás había visto a nadie usar realmente los utensilios, y mucho menos ver a nadie comiendo sin hacer un solo sonido, hasta la rubia ebria se mantenía pulcra a la hora de engullir sus alimentos.

Los demás Uchiha y Hozuki que estaban dentro de la tienda observando a sus visitantes también, miraban atentos a los intrusos y sus movimientos, los ojos negros de los Uchiha eran acusadores, las mujeres guerreras que estaba frente a las cortinas que hacían de puertas en el lugar sostenían sus lanzas con fuerza, apuntando intencionalmente a los visitantes.

El líder der norte chasqueo la lengua ante el comportamiento de su gente y de los guerreros Hozuki, eso lo distrajo un momento de la incomodidad que era estar en un ambiente tan sereno y hostil a su ver, sin la usual calidez que demostraban los Uchiha. Sasuke dirigió sus penetrantes ojos hacía su guardián y con solo hacer eso el Hozuki volteo enseguida, el joven guerrero miro por unos segundos extrañado a su líder hasta que ese hizo un gesto con su barbilla en dirección a la entrada principal de la tienda. Suigetsu entendió de inmediato y lo demostró cuando en sus gestos se instalaron unos de resignación.

Suigetsu inhalo cuanto aire pudo, sabiendo cuán difícil sería para él tratar con las mujeres Uchiha. Intento prepararse mentalmente para eso cuando se sintió listo se encamino a paso lento por una horilla de la tienda, pasando por detrás de los Hyuga y sin poder evitar dejar que sus ojos violeta se posaran en la única mujer Hyuga.

Su paso se alentó aún más al ver a la chica ahora sin todas esas prendas encima. Levanto una ceja intrigado al ver como su cabello era tan obscuro como la noche, ni un solo rastro del color castaño que caracterizaba a su clan, aun así, seguía teniendo un porte tan rígido como el de sus familiares.

Cuando deja detrás la imagen de la chica camino aún más aprisa y enviando una mirada de enojo a las mujeres Uchiha, salió. El helado aire de la mañana le acaricio el rostro y el frio amenazó con instalarse en su cuerpo, pero años de soportar ese clima lo hicieron adaptarse, a pesar de que sus ropas eran tan finas y poco abrigadoras.

—Suigetsu.

El aludido solo resoplo al escuchar la voz de reclamo a unísono de las cuatro mujeres Uchiha. Cuando el Hozuki dio la vuelta para mirarlas tuvo que aguantar el instinto de dar un paso atrás, las chicas no eran mayor que él joven guerrero, es más, eran solo una chica de quince veranos, joven, inexperta e inmadura pese a que su forma de luchar era impoluta. Aun eran chicas que no están desarrolladas del todo y aun así eran tan fieras, con sus ojos negros acusadores llenos de odio que lo dejaron helado por un momento.

—¡Vamos Hozuki!, ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! —Gruñeron las cuatro al unísono y el guerrero solo suspiro resignado.

* * *

Hinata intento todo lo que pudo mantener su mirada puesta sobre su comida, con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras degustaba sus alimentos pero eso solo duro unos escasos minutos, pues en cuanto el sonido de las pieles que hacían de puerta se movieron dejo que sus ojos por fin vagaran. Le sorprendió que los colores terracota gobernaran dentro del lugar, que pese a que era plena mañana y cuando iban entrando al lugar el sol comenzaba alzarse, dentro de la tienda había lámparas encendidas por doquier.

Todo para la princesa Hyuga era tan nuevo y mágico, como volver a los tiempos antiguos cuando los nómadas viajaban por todo el territorio.

—Princesa, coma.—En cuanto Neji hablo, la Hyuga se sonrojo furiosamente.

Esa fue la primera vez que la joven agradeció que los velos de lana protegieran su rostro, escondiendo lo rojo de sus mejillas de todos los espectadores.

—Lo-lo lamento pri-primo.—Murmuro avergonzada mientras seguía llevando con cuidado un pedazo de carne a sus labios, dificultándosele un poco por los velos.

Neji solo sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la disculpa. A él también le daba curiosidad su entorno, sabía cuán difícil era no apartar su mirada de las pieles que hacían de pared en las tiendas o del calor reconfortante que sentía por ellas. Sabía que si estuviera en ese lugar en las tierras cálidas del centro del país, ahora mismo se estaría asfixiando, completamente sofocado, pero allí, era reconfortante dado el clima.

Casi envidio a su prima cuando vio como Tsunade la saco de su tienda en las faldas de las montañas, viéndola tan abrigada entre todas esas prendas, en cambio los guerreros Hyuga solo llevaban sus pantalones holgados atados en ciertas partes con vendas, sus finas camisas de algodón y un solo suéter de lana con un cuello ancho que protegía sus cuellos, los guantes y botas de cuero bien atados a sus extremidades. Los guerreros sabían que era para tener mayor movilidad en caso de alguna confrontación con los clanes salvajes del norte, pero eso no quitaba cuan frió tenían, con sus mejillas blancas ahora tintadas de rosa o sus manos temblorosas que apenas podían usar, con sus finos y largos dedos entumidos.

Neji sabía que el clan Senju estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo que ellos habían llevado brandy para mantener el calor, claro, excepto la matriarca del clan que llevaba una cantimplora llena de whisky. Supuso que esos hubieran sido buenos consejos para su clan, así ellos no tendrían que haber estado hirviendo agua para calentase.

—Neji, ¿Po-por qué visten así? —Hinata sintió pena por su pregunta, se sentía husmear en la vida de otros, pero su curiosidad era tan grande que no pudo aguantar.

El guardián de la princesa se disponía a responder, es su garganta ya se encontraban las palabras, sin embargo, el hombre al otro lado de la Hyuga le respondió en voz baja, suave y sutil, quizá para que nadie más que los que se encontraban cerca oyeran.

—Son guerreros, princesa, su vestimenta debe de permitir el movimientos. Además ya están acostumbrados a este clima, el escáses de su ropa no les incomoda o afecta como a nosotros.—El Hyuga le sonrió cálidamente a su princesa y este se sonrojo aún más por su gesto, dándole las gracias con dificultad por la vergüenza.

Hinata se concentró de nuevo en sus alimentos, apenada por la amabilidad que le brindo aquel chico. La joven princesa jamás había conocido a las personas más allá de su habitación o jardines, nunca había estado cerca de otro hombre más allá de su primo y su padre, sin contar a su abuelo. Su círculo jamás se había abierta más allá de las sirvientas y damas de compañía, o de su dulce hermana menor. Claro, eso fue hasta que Lady Tsunade propuso al consejo la unión de los clanes, la paz, fue cuando conoció a los hijos de los otros líderes, chicos amables, fríos o demasiado desinteresados de su compañía, pero nunca tan cerca como ese Hyuga a su lado.

Y eso fue algo más que le alegro, estar cerca de otro Hyuga, de otro guerrero como su querido primo Neji, de alguien que sin conocerla la tratara con amabilidad y la protegiese con tanta rigurosidad. Y por primera vez, mientras tenía a su verdadera familia cerca, no pudo evitar pensar en su futura familia política. La hostilidad de los Uchiha era notoria, sus miradas siguiendo cada pequeño movimiento que hacían, sus lanzas apuntando en su direcciones, las manos aferradas a las espadas en sus cinturones. Todo en ellos era amenazante, por ello la idea de ser una intrusa en aquel lugar se disipo lentamente en su cabeza, ahora si impidiendo levantar su mirada.

Los clanes Senju y Hyuga notaron de inmediato el cambio en la princesa, pues la niña, una chiquilla para la mayoría, se veía tan emocionada con llegar a un nuevo lugar, recorriendo con timidez y cuidando todo el sitio sin que los Uchiha lo tomaran como una ofensa. El cambio en ella se notó como cuando la noche se apoderaba de los cielos, con su cabeza baja y sus movimientos siendo frenados.

—Lady Tsunade. —

El susurro de los hombres a cada lado de la rubia sonaron preocupados, las miradas de los hombres de edad madura se posaron de inmediato en su matriarca, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los Uchiha y mucho menos para el lord del norte.

Sasuke se levantó al mismo tiempo que Tsunade, sus miradas chocaron y la tensión se tendió como un manto encima de todos dentro de la tienda. Los Uchiha levantaron sus armas, los Hyuga y Senju también se levantaron, giraron sus cuerpos para ver cara a cara a sus contrincantes, batallando solo instantes para sacar sus armas.

La princesa solo atino a hacer lo mismo que sus familiares, notando la tensión el sitio, su cuerpo tembló levemente antes de respingar asustada, miro a su alrededor aterrada y dio un paso atrás tropezando con la mesilla de madera y cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, los Hyuga voltearon inmediatamente a procurar a su princesa, pero esta estaba congelada en el piso, con su cabeza levemente girada hacía donde se encontraba el líder del norte. La joven princesa dejo que sus ojos se fijaran por primera vez en aquel chico de cerca, que sus ojos de extraño color dieran con los negros de él, y fue cuando el pánico la asalto como nunca, provocando que un hipido saliese de sus labios y que su mirada se cristalizara.

—¡Princesa! —Neji no hizo esperar su ayuda después de escuchar aquel sonido ahogado salir de los labios de su prima.

Brinco con agilidad la mesa pequeña de madera frente a él y se inclinó sobre la joven, dejando que sus manos sostuvieran sus brazos para levantarla.

Tsunade empujo con su pie la mesilla frente a ella y se apresuró hacía la princesa Hyuga dirigiendo su obtusa mirada hacía el líder del norte, notando como este no alejaba su mirada de la chica con sus gestos llenos de arrogancia y satisfacción. Él parecía saber que la princesa estaba asustada.

La matriarca del clan Senju gruño enojada, parándose enfrente de la joven chica, dejándola fuera de la vista del líder de los Uchiha logrando que otra vez sus ojos se fijaran en los de ella.

—La fuerza bruta no es necesaria, ni siquiera debieron recurrir a ella.—La fuerte voz de la rubia no dejaba duda de que quería hacerse escuchar—Tu gente nos ha amenazado Uchiha, ¿Es esa su idea de paz?

Sasuke gruño con enfado, su idea de paz quizá no era igual a la de las tierras bajas, una quimera de respeto mutuo y armonía se alzaba en su cabeza, pero supuso que el sentir satisfacción por ver a un Hyuga aterrado no entraba en su quimera de paz.

—Mi clan ha entendido a su llamado como amenaza.

Tsunade alzo una ceja con enfado, ofendida al saber que esa sería la disculpa que le daría aquel chico. **" _Es solo un mocoso"_** , se dijo a sí misma la matriarca del clan Senju, hizo un gesto con los labios y se giró a ayudar a la princesa a levantarse. La chica temblaba en sus manos y la rubia no pudo estar más agradecida de que la ropa ocultara aquella debilidad, los Uchiha jamás aceptarían a una mujer asustadiza.

La mujer deslizo con delicadeza su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de la Hyuga, tratando de tranquilizarla. Intento que sus ojos color miel le trasmitieran serenidad y valor pero la joven estaba tan asustada, aterrada por los recientes sucesos que sacudió levemente la cabeza, signo que solo fue visible por el movimiento de los velos sobre su rostro. La matriarca del clan Senju intento tranquilizarse así misma después de eso y asintiendo viro su cuerpo un poco para mirar al lord del norte.

—Mi señor, le pido que nos dé una tienda para descansar, nuestros hombres están cansados y estos acontecimientos han dejado fatigada a la princesa Hyuga que no está acostumbrada a ver confortamientos.

El líder del norte acepto sin rodeos, ocultando el disgusto por el tono de voz de aquella mujer y por el hecho de saber que su petición no fue más que una orden. Dejo encomendada la tarea a uno de sus guardias, sabiendo que aquel Uchiha no estaría del todo a gusto siendo el guía de los clanes de las tierras bajas. Aun haciendo todo eso, no alejo su negra mirada de quien estaba de tras de la Senju, pues pese a la sombra del miedo en aquellos ojos color plata, podía deslumbrar una pequeña llama de admiración en ellos. Eso lo sorprendió.

Hinata aparto su mirada de aquella negra, el miedo le calo hondo, aquel hombre, solo un joven que no parecía mayor que su primo, había controlado en segundos a lo que parecía una docena de hombres. No pudo evitar asombrarse y buscar su figura, pero cuando aquellos ojos quedaron prendados a los suyos, se sintió aterrorizada y busco refugio en los brazos de su primo que aun la sostenían.

Neji frunció el ceño al notar a su prima esconderse como un conejillo asustado en su pecho, el calor que le brindo su pequeño cuerpo fue reconfortante, casi como estar en casa, pero eso no dejo de lado el resentimiento con el que se impregno su alma. Dejo que sus ojos grises se levantaran hasta toparse con aquel Lord. Gruño al ver que este no apartaba su mirada de su prima, intento descifrar sus oscuros ojos, pero en ellos no se veía nada más que frialdad.

—Vamos Neji.—Ordeno Tsunade al ver que el chico no se movía, dándole un leve empujón en el hombro.

El aludido asintió en dirección hacia la rubia y abrazando por los hombros a su prima, la guio delicadamente hacía la puerta, acomodando con sus manos la capa que protegía sus hombros para protegerla del frio. Cuando las mujeres Uchiha levantaron las pieles de la puerta fue imposible para Neji no mirar hacia atrás, dirigiendo sus grises ojos hacía los negros de aquel hombre.

Solo unos segundos de tensión entre ellos fueron suficiente para que el Hyuga estuviera satisfecho. Pero no Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha resoplo con enojo, desde hace ya un tiempo que nadie se atrevía a intimidarlo con la mirada, o en todo caso, a tratarlo.

—¡Hey sobrino, tranquilo!—Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco ante el tono juguetón de su tío.

El hombre de cabello negro desordenado y corto dejo que sus ojos fuesen hacía donde segundos antes estaba aquel chico de cabello castaño. Supo enseguida por el porte del muchacho que era para la princesa lo que el Hozuki para su sobrino. Un protector, el guardián personal de esa chica. Una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso en sus labios.

—¿Has visto a esa chica?, ¿Te imaginas lo que habrá debajo de toda esa ropa?, tenía un cabello muy bonito.—Las miradas despectivas no se hicieron esperar, enseguida se clavaron en el hombre aun lado del Lord.

Sasuke intento tranquilizarse, las palabras dichas por su tío siempre lo ponían en un estado o de extrañeza total o de desesperación. Últimamente era de desesperación con sus comentarios subidos de tono, pero no negó que su último comentario era fascinante.

Cuando aquella chica cayó al suelo, con sus antebrazos golpeando con fuerza el piso, su cabello se desacomodo de forma casi gloriosa, saliendo de la prisión de las prendas. Su sufrimiento, la caída, su terror le fascinó, jamás imagino que una persona pudiese verse tan hermosa en un momento tan patético. Los largos mechones de un color parecido al negro, pero a la vez nada que ver con el negro volando sin orden alguno, sin elegancia. Bajo levemente su mirada a donde antes había estado tirada la chica, con esos enormes ojos llenos de terror y cristalizados con sus lágrimas.

—¿Los Hyuga dejan que su sangre se mezcle con la de otros, tío Obito? —La pregunta hizo que el aludido parpadeara, extrañado aún más por el tono autoritario que uso su sobrino.

Obito, un hombre no mayor de los treinta años, con una experiencia vastas entre los clanes. Pese a su habitual forma excéntrica de ser, tan alegre y juguetona, su sabiduría en la guerra y de los clanes era admirable, porque era cuando adoptaba la actitud frívola de un Uchiha. Como en esos momentos.

El tío del Lord adopto en sus gestos seriedad, dejando que sus ojos negros dieran con los de su sobrino, casi intimidándolo con esa actitud tan Uchiha tan extraña.

—No.—Susurro, dejando intrigado a Sasuke. —Los Hyuga tienden a casarse entre ellos, nunca permiten matrimonios con personas externas.

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo aquello, después de todo, los Uchiha tampoco eran muy dados a casarse con personas fuera del clan, pero esto si estaba permitido. El Uchiha sonrió de lado ante la ironía, decían que ellos eran unos salvajes por seguir sus tradiciones cuando ellos tenían unas aun peores.

El líder del clan Uchiha miro por el rabillo del ojo a su tío, este le devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo que toda información que le diera de aquel clan ya no le servía. Obito adivino, sin mucha dificultad, que su sobrino haría que la Hyuga fuese una digna Lady Uchiha.

—Ordena a todos que preparen la zona de ceremonias.—Clamo Sasuke.

El Uchiha mayor asintió antes de levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta, cuando sus manos apartaron levemente las suaves cortinas, se detuvo y viro levemente su cabeza hacía un lado, mirando al lider.

—Recuerda que deber de tratarla como tu esposa.—Aconsejo antes de salir.

* * *

Hinata volvió a estremecerse entre los brazos de su primo, el recuerdo de su vergonzosa caída delante de su prometido no se comparaba al miedo del que aún era presa, el simple recuerdo de los ojos ónix sobre su figura y la imponente figura que se elevaba ante ella la había trastornado, su pobre psique no aguanto el terror que la embargo desde hace horas.

—Princesa Hinata.—Susurro consternado el Hyuga mientras bajaba la mirada, solo alcanzando ver la coronilla de la cabeza de su prima.

Neji frunció el ceño al notar como los dedos de su prima seguían aferrándose a su suéter con desesperación. Un gruñido de frustración casi sale de su garganta por ello, pero lo detuvo a tiempo al saber que eso asustaría a la chica entre sus brazos. El Hyuga no podía estar más enfadado que en esos momentos, cuando fueron escoltados hacía las tiendas que se les prestarían por esos días, su querida prima solo había buscado su protección, aferrándose a él como si fuese su última salvación.

—Si no la sueltas ahora mismo, Neji, será más difícil para ella acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.—Esos vocablos dichos duramente llamaron la atención de los dos Hyuga, logrando por fin que la princesa abriese sus ojos.

Tsunade miro fijamente a la princesa, a aquel cuerpo tembloroso y frágil, la pena la embargo por unos instantes, sabiendo que la dulce y curiosa princesa estaría sola en las próximas vísperas con aquel demonio de Lord, sin embargo endureció el gesto enseguida al saber que la penosa imagen que ahora le daba no sería aceptada por un clan de tan fuerte carácter.

—Ahora mismo niña soltaras a tu protector e iras a lavarte el rostro.—Las palabras fueron rudas y lograron hacer que la joven volviese a temblar a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño—Princesa, su timidez es deshonrosa para su clan.

Neji aparto lo más cuidadoso que pudo a su prima de él y le puso frente a la Lady, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y su mirada reto cuanto pudo la de la mujer.

—No le hable a la princesa de esa forma. ¿Es que no ha viso el trato que nos han dado?, ese hombre no nos quiere aquí.—La rabia que escapo del Hyuga.

La mandíbula de Tsunade se tensó, su mirada color miel ignoro por unos segundo a el guardián para ver a la princesa; encogiéndose de hombros tras su primo y con la cabeza gacha la chica solo parecía un guiñapo de ser. Después de ver eso regreso su mirada al Hyuga y apunto a la joven con el dedo índice, logrando que Neji virara el rostro para ver a su prima.

—¿Esa es la mujer que entregaremos al Lord Uchiha?, ¡Mírala Neji, solo es una masa temblorosa que no sabe defender así misma!—Le escupió—¿Cómo enfrentara un ser tan destrozado a un demonio?, ¿Cómo se impondrá si tú la dejas de tras, siendo solo una muñequita?

Neji bajo la mirada al piso, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Respiro hondo unos segundos antes de exhalar y girar suavemente a ver a la princesa, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el piso antes de dejar salir de sus labios con un tono de impotencia;

—Princesa, debe usted de ir a arreglarse, al llegar el crepúsculo se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de union.

Hinata levanto levemente su rostro ante eso, mirando sobre sus pestañas a su querido primo. Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea y sus dedos se entrelazaron entre si mientras sus manos eran llevadas a su pecho, encogiéndose cuanto más pudo. La joven asintió levemente, pero supo que su primo no había visto su gesto cuando no se movió de su sitio, la vergüenza la embargo al ver como su protector estaba poco dispuesto a dejarla sola, como si de una cría se tratará.

—Neji, pu-puedes retirarte.—Le anuncio.

El Hyuga asintió con pesar, dando media vuelta y marchándose de la reducida campaña individual, dejando sola a ambas mujeres. Tsunade miro de reojo a Neji cuando este le paso por un lado, un gruñido de impaciencia no se hizo esperar en sus labios antes de detenerlo por el brazo, logrando que este la voltease a ver.

—Neji—Lo llamo—Tu princesa será una Lady, necesita algo más que tu compasión.

El joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras sus cejas se oblicuaban hacía abajo. Un gruñido de rabia salio de sus labios después de comprender las palabras de la mujer, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la Lady.

—Mi señora, yo no le tengo compasión a mi princesa.—Declaro al final, saliendo cuán rápido podía de aquel lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: T por futura violencia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia esta basada en **The song of ice and fie** , especificamente en la vida de Daenarys, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

AVISO: Se solicita Beta que ayude con la editación de gramática y ortografía en este proyecto.

* * *

 **Cuando las sombras asechan.**

IV .

* * *

La princesa había sido arropada con un vestido de seda color amatista finamente bordado con hilos de plata que decoraban su estrecha cintura y su gargantilla, encima, una túnica de piel con capucha que le protegía del frío y con sus delicados pies envueltos por botas de cuero. Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de rosa por el clima helado y la vergüenza, pues esa era su primera vez en público sin velo. Lord Uchiha en cambio iba vestido como si fuese a la guerra, sobre sus hombros llevaba hombreras de cuero negro con extraños símbolos en blanco, una pechera del mismo material sin ningún ornamento, sus manos ocultas por guantes, pantalones holgados y botas de cuero también negro, su camisa sin mangas de cuello ancho tenía el símbolo Uchiha a sus espaldas. Y en el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones llevaba una larga espada con una empuñadura de plata revestida con hilo negro.

Hinata estaba completamente anonadada. Su boda con el Lord del Norte había sido algo tan espectacular como sencillo. Cuando llego al santuario de ceremonias pudo contemplar dos enormes hogueras en cada extremo, Lady Tsunade la había apresurado a ponerse en una mientras su prometido estaba en la otra, las mujeres del clan Uchiha habían cantado en la extraña lengua del Norte y cuando acabaron se reunió con su ahora marido en el centro del lugar.

El santuario estaba situado a unos metros del campamento del clan, a un costado de una ladera peligrosamente empinada, la superficie era completamente rocosa y en el único lugar donde se alzaba la hierba se había levantado una tribuna, ahí mismo se encontraba ahora Hinata sentada justo al lado de Lord Uchiha sobre hermosos jergones de telas finas, dominando el festejo que se hacía después de la ceremonia.

La joven jamás había visto en su vida tanta gente junta, ni personas tan extrañas y aterradoras. La matriarca de los Senju le había explicado que por ser su prometido un Lord y líder oficial de los clanes del Norte, todo norteño debía asistir a su unión, lo cual ocasiono que el espacio estuviera atiborrado de gente con diferentes ropajes y extravagantes marcas en su cuerpo.

El festejo era diferente a cualquier otro al que hubiese asistido la Hyuga, las personas hablaban una lengua que le era desconocida, sonando áspero y diferente para ella. Los hombres y mujeres gritaban y bebían de forma indecorosa, los aromas de incienso, comida y vino llenaban el lugar, sin faltar las sonoras carcajadas que le hacían estremecer de temor.

Los claros ojos de la chica se deslizaron con cautela a su marido. El joven Uchiha a su lado estaba sentado de forma que una de sus piernas quedaba estirada y la otra flexionada recargando ahí uno de sus brazos, en la mano libre sostenía una copa de vino que de vez en vez llevaba a sus labios, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Después de ver eso, viro levemente su rostro hacía el otro lado para ver a sus familiares sentados a unos metros de ella en una posición más baja, Neji estaba lo más cerca que podía de la tribuna y a su lado se encontraba Lady Tsunade, ninguno de los perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero aun así sus ojos vigilaban constante mente a la nueva Lady.

Cuando los tambores sonaron, a Hinata se le entrego una copa de vino, la primera vez en su vida que se le daba una bebida con alcohol, el temor de la joven hizo que no intentara darle ni un solo sorbo a aquella bebida. Los bailes comenzaron después de eso, las mujeres jóvenes se apiñaban frente a la tribuna y movían sus caderas al ritmo de las flautas de pan, en una danza seductora que iba dirigida completamente al Lord del Norte.

Sasuke, con su mirada clavada en las mujeres abrió un cofre a su lado y saco unas cuantas monedas de oro que arrojo a los pies desnudos de las bailarinas, estas no tardaron en irse sobre el dinero, peleando por el como si estuvieran en una verdadera guerra, hecho que hizo que la Hyuga entornara sus ojos ante la consternación.

Las horas pasaron entre danzas y bebidas, donde los hombres que se acercaban a bailar con las damas en la pista las bañaban con copas de vino o tarros de cerveza, las risas llenaban el ambiente junto con los tambores mientras los bailes se hacían cada vez más sugerentes, donde los hombres llegaron a acariciar la unión de las piernas de las damas al igual que ahuecaban en sus manos los pechos de estas, estrujando los montículos.

Cuando la luna estuvo casi en su cúspide, Lord Uchiha dio unas palmadas; los tambores, los festines y los gritos se interrumpieron al instante. Su dominio ante las personas se hizo notar regiamente. Sasuke se levantó elegante mente y dándole un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a la Hyuga, logro que esta también se pusiese de pie. Era hora de recibir los regalos de boda.

Tres jóvenes que decían ser Lores, se pararon frente a ellos y les entregaron telas de seda fina, traídas desde el sur expresamente para su boda. Unos viejos hombres también líderes de clan les dieron pieles de animales, joyas de oro incrustadas con piedras preciosas, finos ropajes, perfumes, plumas y cuero. Después, paso un niño que sorprendió enormemente a los habitantes de las tierras bajas como a la nueva Lady.

El Lord Yagura, no más que un infante, le ofreció una pila de pieles de oso pardo y la carne del propio animal, con una sonrisa casi conciliadora mientras hacía burla de lo recién hecho. Después llego Sir Cobaru, el hombre llevaba tras de sí dos hermosas doncella. Ambas de ellas tenían una belleza extravagante, una con largo cabello rubio que parecía plateado y la otra con una piel canela que brillaba bajo la luz de las hogueras.

—Mi señora, estas son doncellas expresamente seleccionadas para usted.—Cobaru les hizo un gesto con la mano para que una de ellas diera un paso al frente—Esta es Tenten, una experta en armería que le ayudara a aprender la lengua del Norte.—la castaña hizo una reverencia antes de dar un paso atrás y que la rubia tomase su lugar—Ella es Ino, le instruirá en las artes femeninas del amor y le enseñara a montar a caballo al estilo del Norte.

Tras eso, le siguieron regalos que para la chica fueron realmente desconcertante. Los guerreros más próximos al Lord le presentaron las tres armas tradicionales. Uzumaki Karin, le ofreció un arco largo de hueso que era aún más alto que la Hyuga, Hozuki Suigetsu una alabarda con la hoja de plata y una inscripción tallada en la larga asta de oro macizo, Uchiha Obito, le regalo dos espadas gemelas, con una empuñadura fina de plata y una hoja de acero templado con filo de ambos lados.

Hinata miro dudosa tales presentes, sin embargo a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las clases de Tsunade y con una sonrisa cordial en los labios, puso en práctica las enseñanzas que recibió.

—Son re-regalos dignos para un gr-gran guerrero,—La vergüenza hizo que se trabara un poco, sin embargo, recordar el hecho de ese tipo de comportamiento la haría quedar como tonta ante los Uchiha le hizo tomar un poco de valor—yo, no me creo capaz de usarlos. Que los reciba en mi lugar m-mi señor, Lord Uchiha.

La Hyuga había mantenido sus manos empuñadas mientras decía tales palabras, con sus nudillos blancos y sus uñas penetrando su palma, el escozor del daño que se propinaba a si misma fue suficiente para que su atención se desviara y la pena no la embargara.

De ese modo fue que el líder de los Uchiha recibió regalos de "novia", hecho que hizo fruncir un poco el ceño a él joven.

Sasuke se acercó más a su esposa cuando las armas fueron puestas junto con el montón de regalos dados. Un susurro expectante se inició cuando el Uchiha estuvo a centímetros de la joven. El Lord del Norte era considerablemente más alto que su mujer, cosa que impresiono a los presentes al notar que por poco la coronilla de la chica alcanzaba apenas el pecho del Lord.

Hinata alzo su rostro al tener a su marido enfrente, el temor la envolvió al verlo tan cerca y queriendo huir de él intento dar un paso atrás, empero, el Lord fue más veloz que ella, tomando su delicada mano entre la suya mientras depositaba un frio beso en la muñeca. Tal gesto solo consiguió hacer sonrojar a la Hyuga.

Un sonido se hizo en la multitud, el que la joven supuso fue por la acción del líder, pero cambio de idea cuando este la empezó a guiar fuera de la tribuna, dando pasos torpes por los escalones. La ex-princesa desvió sus claros ojos de su marido para llevarlos frente a ella; ahí, a unos metros de ellos estaba situado un caballo al lado de Karin, quien lo sujetaba por las riendas. Una yegua joven para ser específica, briosa y esplendida. Hinata sabía lo suficiente de caballos para saber cuan extraño era el animal, pues era gris como el color del cielo en días de tormenta, con crines que parecían humo plateado.

Sasuke hizo un ademan con sus manos unidas en clara muestra de que se acercara. Hinata así lo hizo, alejando su mano de la del Uchiha con la cual preciso para acariciar temerosamente las crines.

Lord Uchiha dijo algo en su idioma natal, hecho que hizo hacer que el clan completo respondiera igualmente en la lengua.

Tsunade se acercó a Hinata para traducirle.

—Dice el Lord que es plata para la plata de tus ojos. Es tradición de boda por parte del novio dar un presente, y su pueblo ha respondido de forma agradecida por el regalo dado a su Lady.

Los labios de Hinata se separaron levemente por la sorpresa, por lo amenazante que fueron esa misma mañana en su recibimiento creyó que no sería aceptada como la señora del Uchiha, por lo tanto, seria repudiada para ser la Lady del Norte. Una suave sonrisa se hizo en sus labios segundos después.

—Esto es el orgullo del clan.—Le dijo Tsunade al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Hyuga—Manda la tradición que la Lady cabalgue a lomos de una montura digna del lugar que ocupa al lado del Lord.

Antes de que la rubia terminara, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y tomándola con las manos por la cintura la levanto para sentarla sobre la silla de cuero, más pequeña y fina de la que estaba acostumbrada. Titubeo al ver la expresión de seriedad marcada en el rostro del Uchiha; ella no sabía que esperaba que hiciera.

—Tomad las riendas y cabalga.—Se apresuró Neji a decir al ver la confusión brillar en los ojos de su prima—No es necesario que te alejes mucho.

Hinata, nerviosa, se hizo con las riendas y metió los pies en los estribos. Como jinete la princesa no era muy buena, a su edad eran pocas las veces que había ido a lomos de un caballo, era más común que viajara en palanquín o que se quedara en la seguridad del piso. Rezo para no caer y quedar en ridículo, así que con extremo cuido dio un ligero golpe a la yegua con sus rodillas.

Y por primera vez en horas, olvido el miedo.

El caballo gris como la plata tenía un trote suave como la seda, pero sin esperar a seguir a ese paso, Hinata tomo con fuerza las riendas y dio una sacudida, la yegua apresuro el paso, logrando que la fría brisa del anochecer acariciara el rostro de la chica, tirando la capucha hacía atrás y dejando que la túnica se abriera un poco, colándose el viendo entre su ropa. Fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió tanta libertad, ahí, sintiéndose una amazona entre la multitud que se abría paso mientras ella cabalgaba.

Sasuke miro como la larga melena media noche de su mujer volar con el viento, meciéndose sin ninguna delicadeza. La Hyuga se veía realmente contenta montando en lomos de la mejor yegua que tenía entre sus caballos, un leve tirón en la comisura de sus labios se hizo presente. Era un orgullo para los norteños que sus mujeres supiesen cabalgar, que se supieran defender, por eso había sentido una gran ira contra su recién esposa cuando negó su derecho a las armas.

Hinata se sorprendió yendo más deprisa de lo que había pretendido, pero era mucho más emocionante que aterradora. La más leve presión de sus piernas, el menor toque de las riendas y la yegua respondía. La puso a galope y los habitantes del norte comenzaron a aclamarla, a reír y a gritar mientras se apresuraba en su trayectoria. Al dar media vuelta para su regreso, se encontró con que las hogueras estaban unidas por un camino de fuego y a cada lado estaban los norteños, evitando que se desviara de ese camino, tan poco había mucho espacio para detenerse.

La osadía apresa a la ex-princesa, siendo siempre tan sobreprotegida, fue esa la primera vez que se sintió capaz de hacer algo por ella misma. La yegua salto las llamas como si tuviese alas, logrando que un cosquilleo se abriera paso en su vientre.

En cuanto las patas del enorme animal tocaron el suelo, este solo dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse frente a la tribuna, a un par de metros de su marido y los habitantes de las tierras bajas.

—Por favor, Lady Tsunade, dígale a Lord Uchiha que me ha dado al viento.—Le comunico con voz suave a la rubia.

Tsunade abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar a la chica hablarle por primera vez sin titubear en sus palabras, pero eso no hizo perder a la joven su tono sumiso y abnegado.

Sasuke había entendido perfectamente las palabras de la joven, él había aprendido desde hace años el lenguaje común de las tierras bajas y de las dunas del sur, sin embargo, dejo que la rubia de dijera en su idioma natal tales palabras. Él solo asintió al escuchar nuevamente tal alago.

Karin, situada detrás de su líder, miro por primera vez detenidamente a la nueva Lady. Fuera de todo lo que imagino, la Hyuga tenía un rostro bonito, ovalado y con gestos finos, mejillas redondas salpicadas de un tinte rojizo, unos enormes ojos claros con espesas pestañas que los enmarcaban, un largo cabello que se deslizaba por sus hombros de un color parecido al fondo del cielo nocturno. Una mueca de desagrado se hizo en sus labios por eso, admitir que la mujer del Lord era bonita no era algo con lo que estuviese muy a gusto.

—Karin.—Llamo Sasuke de repente, logrando que la Uzumaki fijara su vista en él—Tráeme a mi caballo.—demando.

La pelirroja levanto una ceja confundida, le extrañaba enormemente que su líder usase la lengua natal cerca de los extranjeros cuando ya había hablado la lengua común de los de las tierras bajas. Suspiro ante eso antes de asentir e irse hacía donde estaban todos los caballos.

La parte elegida para situar a los enormes animales estaba repleta, había largas filas de caballos hacía toda dirección que mirase por todos aquellos visitantes del norte que habían acompañado al Lord en la ceremonia. Según sabía, todos los invitados eran solamente la cabecilla principal de cada clan, que debían de presentar sus respetos a su nueva Señora.

A Karin no le fue nada difícil encontrar el caballo de su líder, siendo el único potro de largas crines y con una capa diferente en la cola, que en vez de ser negra como un pozo profundo, era idílicamente plateada.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca noto la cabellera rosada que caía como cascada sobre el hombro de la dueña. Haruno se encontraba cepillando la melena del animal, acariciando con su mano libre el hocico, logrando que este se inclinara un poco para poder estar sus labios lo suficientemente cerca del oído, con lo que la Uzumaki supo que la diminuta chica estaba susurrándole palabras en una lengua que aún le era desconocida como solía hacerlo.

Por ello, el ceño de la chica se frunció significativamente mientras una mueca de disgusto se apoderaba de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces, Haruno?—Pregunto rudamente.

Sakura detuvo sus movimientos a la vez que se enderezaba con elegancia, viro levemente el rostro en dirección hacia la recién llegada, sus ojos color musgo relucían a la luz de la luna de una forma espectacular, sus largas pestañas de color rosado le dieron un aire mágico a su mirada que casi dejo sin respiración a la pelirroja.

 **"Debo reconocer que es bonita"** pensó con poco entusiasmo la Uzumaki.

La chica reconocida por todos como diminuta no tenía ningún gesto en su rostro, dándole una expresión sobria de la que raras veces se le veía.

—Solo pasaba el tiempo con Tximista.—Pronuncio con voz aterciopelada, dándole un aire de madurez del que la pelirroja dudaba que tuviese.

Los labios de Karin se torcieron en gesto molesto, enviándole una mirada casi asesina a la dueña de tales vocablos.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamar a Susano de esa forma, el potro no puede tener tantos nombres, se confundirá.—Refuto mientras se acercaba para tomar las riendas del animal.

Los parpados de la chica de cabellos rosados cayeron levemente, dejando una fina ranura para que mirase, entre tanto, la pelirroja por fin lograba desatar al caballo del poste en el que estaba antes de dar un pequeño jalón a las riendas para llevárselo. Eso hizo que la diminuta chica diese un paso atrás antes de levantar levemente su mano en un ademan que no entendió exactamente la otra joven.

—¿Adónde llevas al semental?-Pregunto casi apresurada.

Karin continúo caminando, pero aun así viro levemente su rostro para mirar sobre su hombro a la chica.

—A con el líder.—Le respondió, antes de sonreír con sorna—Ya es hora de que se consume el matrimonio.

La delicada mano de Sakura tembló un poco antes de caer inerte a su lado mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una fina línea, sus cejas finamente delineadas se oblicuaron hacía bajo, dándole a sus facciones un gesto de impotencia contenida.

La Uzumaki le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar nuevamente hacía el frente y apresurar el paso, sabiendo que se había retrasado más de lo debido con la pequeña charla que había tenido.

La mandíbula de Sakura se tensó, sus ojos destellaron levemente de rabia mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de coraje. Sus manos se empuñaron, tomando entre sus dedos la tela de su blusa de manga larga. Los celos, la rabia y envidia bullían en su interior dolorosamente, sabiendo exactamente qué pasaría en unas horas con el hombre al que le profesaba su cariño.

* * *

Cuando una pelirroja le paso las riendas a Lord del Norte, Hinata no pudo más que tensarse sobre el lomo del animal. La joven había perdido la noción del tiempo, tan entusiasmada estuvo con su recién cabalgata por el lugar que presto poca atención cuando Lord Uchiha ordeno que le llevaran su caballo, un esbelto semental tan negro como la oscuridad, con una capa plateada en la cola que casi le hacía parecer etéreo entre las penumbras de la noche.

Mientras el Lord ensillaba al caballo, Neji se acercó cuidadosamente a su prima, tomando una mano entre las suyas, deposito un objeto duro en sus suaves manos a la vez que sus ojos claros se encontraban con los de su querida princesa.

—Cógelo con fuerza mientras que el Lord tome su placer. Sera ese mi regalo, princesa, mi fuerza en esta pequeña esfera.—Le susurro alentadoramente, causando una ternura infinita en el pecho de su prima.

—Gracias, primo Neji.

Cuando el joven de larga cabellera castaña soltó su mano, el miedo regreso. Era una joven que poco conocía de hombres más allá de sus familiares más cercanos, siempre en presencia de damas de compañía. Ella no se sentía preparada para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El Lord tomo con una de sus manos las riendas de la yegua, animando al animal a seguir su propio paso. Cabalgaron juntos mientras el astro lunar comenzaba a descender lentamente. El joven Uchiha no le dirigió la palabra, solo se limitó a montar su semental a paso ligero al filo de la ladera.

—Neji me ayudara en esto.—Susurraba Hinata tras él. Tratando de conservar el valor.—Neji me ayudara en esto, Neji me ayudara en esto.

Su querido primo Neji siempre estaba con ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Más adelante no había sabido decir cuánto tiempo pasó ni cuanta distancia recorrieron a caballo, pero cuando se detuvieron los rayos de la mañana ya comenzaba a acariciar la cima de las montañas. El lugar en el que pararon estaba cerca de un arroyo, rodeado de altos árboles que impedían la vista a cualquier lugar más allá de los filos de las montañas alrededor. Sasuke descabalgo y la bajo de la yegua en el lugar donde había más hierba. Hinata se sintió de cristal bajo sus manos y no estaba segura de confiar plenamente en sus piernas cuando fue depositada en el suelo. Se quedó ahí, desvalida y temblorosa mientras se encogía cuanto podía en su túnica, protegiéndose más de lo que estaba por venir que de la fría brisa mañanera.

Sasuke ataba los caballos a unos metros de donde había dejado a la joven, cuando termino y viro hacía ella, esta empezó a llorar, hecho que hizo al pelinegro chasquear la lengua, incomodo ante la situación.

—No.—Le dijo el Lord, que contemplaba el rostro de la joven con extraña inexpresividad.

La ex princesa levanto su rostro por aquel brusco monosílabo y recordó cómo la mañana pasada él había podido comunicarse con ellos.

—Hablas la lengua común.—Se maravilló, olvidando por un momento su timidez por la vaga esperanza de poder detener lo que ocurriría.

El Uchiha solo asintió ante aquellas palabras, aliviándole un poco poder detener los sollozos de la Hyuga.

Un silencio pesado cayo entre ellos dos, hecho que agradeció de sobremanera la ex princesa, con una esperanza más grande que antes al creer que su joven esposo no se le acercaría, pero contrario a sus creencias, el Lord avanzo hacía ella decididamente acercándose lo suficiente para poder acariciar su cabello con suavidad, acariciando con los dedos las hebras color media noche, haciendo temblar de pavor a la joven bajo su toque.

Después de que termino de acariciar un largo mechón, puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos. El Uchiha se alzaba muy por encima de ella, superando en estatura a cualquier hombre del que alguna vez estuvo cerca. Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron de vergüenza cuando noto la mirada de aquel hombre fija en su rostro.

—No te tomare.—Le aclaro.

La declaración fue firme y aun así, careció de toda pasión que supuso Hinata debía de tener, sin importarle eso, sus ojos brillaron con emoción al saberlo. Ella realmente no estaba preparada para pertenecer a un hombre del que poco conocía, mucho menos al saber que ella aún no le tenía consideración de ningún tipo.

Las palabras habían emergido del fondo de la garganta de Sasuke de la nada, poco supo él verdaderamente por que las dijo, aun así, estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Él no tomaría a una mujer temerosa de pertenecerle cuando había tenido a varias que habían rogado por sus favores. Antes de alejarse de ella, volvió a acariciar su cabello, recordando nítidamente aquel momento en que esa sedosa cabellera volaba sin gracia alguna cuando la Hyuga caía estrepitosamente al suelo. **"Glorioso momento",** pensó al encaminarse al arroyo.

Hinata en cambio se quedó ahí de pie, observando como el joven retiraba sin cuidado alguno los guantes de sus manos mientras se arrodillaba junto al cauce, llevando sus manos desnudas a la cristalina agua fría para después mojarse el rostro. En ese momento le pareció ver un halo de vapor salir de los labios de este cuando alejo sus manos de su cara. Un momento después supo que no se equivocaba pues cuando el azabache levanto el rostro de sus labios salió más vapor, ascendiendo cerca de sus rasgos.

Los ojos claros de la joven se abrieron impresionados por el espectáculo, en sus pensamientos y por la descripción que le habían dado de los habitantes del norte solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que todos eran de hielo, sin una pisca de calor en su interior, sus mejillas se sonrojaron avergonzadas por aquellos pensamientos tan ruines. Entre tanto, Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo hacía ella por curiosidad.

El Uchiha solo podía pensar cuan rara era la chica que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba llorando desesperada y ahora solo se escogía mientras miraba la punta de sus botas, siendo toda bochorno. Un monosílabo salió de sus labios antes de levantarse con cuidado, sintiendo como las gotas de agua que se habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello comenzaban a descender por los costados de su rostro y cuello.

—Aún falta para regresar.—Comento ante el silencio, virando su cuerpo hacía la chica.—¿Tienes hambre?—Pregunto.

La amabilidad en él era poco menos que común, la frialdad impresa en sus palabras era desconcertante, aun así, Hinata asintió al recordar que desde el incidente en la merienda del día anterior no había probado bocado alguno y su cuerpo ya debilitado por todas las sensaciones de las que recién había sido presa ya la tenían famélica, aunque apenas en ese momento se percatara de ello.

Ante la afirmación de parte de ella, Sasuke desenvaino su espada, alzándola sobre su cabeza, sus ojos fríos estudiaron el arroyo antes de descender el arma con ímpetu sobre la cristalina agua, haciendo que esta salpicara ante su ataque. Hinata solo pudo jadear por el susto, poco acostumbrada a tales acciones violentas ver el simple movimiento del Lord le dejo escandalizada por más tiempo del que hubiese querido.

El joven hizo emerger su espada unos segundos después, donde ahora mismo se encontraban tres peces aun moviendo sus colas desesperadamente. Los ojos del joven fueron a dar con los de la princesa a la vez que le ordenaba traer una rama para poner a asar a los peces.

* * *

Abajo, en el patio, la hierba verde se extendía por todo el jardín.

Hanabi observaba el lugar sentada en el marco de su ventana. Le escocían los ojos. Quería estar allá fuera, correr por los senderos de hierba maltratados y reír a carcajada limpia mientras se zambullía entre la frescura del pasto. Enfadada consigo misma, la castaña se secó las lágrimas con los nudillos antes de que brotaran, saltando después para ir dentro de sus habitaciones.

Miro hacia dentro en busca de los almohadones finamente tejidos en el centro de la habitación principal, cuando los encontró se encamino hacia ellos con paso firme y ruidoso, haciendo resonar la madera bajo sus pies desnudos.

—Anciano mentiroso.—Dijo con amargura al recordar a su abuelo—Ella no volverá.

Pocas semanas atrás, antes de que su hermana se marchara, corrió entre los pasillos del complejo para despedirse, en el camino fue retenida por la presencia del Hyuga mayor del complejo; no el más viejo, pero si el más respetado. Era el padre de su padre, un hombre de cabellos platinados tan largos que rosaban sus caderas. Él había platicado con ella, asegurándole que los salvajes le devolverían a su hermana antes de lo que ella esperaba. Entre tanto la caravana partía, por él no pudo despedirse de su querida hermana.

—Todos los ancianos son unos mentirosos.—Confirmo su doncella personal que estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea encendida con su labor de costura en manos—Suelen mentir para hacernos sentir mejor.

Hanabi, llena de rencor, pensó en lo mucho que odiaba a su dama de compañía. Alta y de una cabellera corta de color azabache, con una sonrisa cordial en sus labios que parecía forzada. La mujer era mayor que ella por tres años, aun así, a veces parecía aún más vieja por su comportamiento rígido.

—A mí no me importan todos los ancianos.—Le contesto poco cortes la joven castaña—Pero odio a este.

Ella no quería saber de ancianos, ni quería a su dama de compañía. Quería a su hermana y a su primo. Quería ir a correr abajo en el patio con ellos. Quería tener una merienda divertida en su compañía. Quería que las cosas fueran como habían sido.

—Me sé un cuento de un anciano.—Dijo su dama de compañía con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras movía las agujas sin cesar. La castaño solo puso los ojos en blancos por eso.

Sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. El anciano la había engañado con la esperanza de que su hermana regresaría. Le había impedido robarle un último abrazo a Hinata y un hasta pronto a su primo. Ahora sabía que sus seres más queridos la habían abandonado; su padre ocupado con sus cosas de líder, su hermana siendo ahora la esposa de un Lord más allá del bosque de Konoha… hasta su primo, Neji, se había retirado con ella.

Koh, su último salvador entre las penumbras de la nula compañía, había cambiado. Ahora ya no podía pasar tiempo con ella como antes, a pesar de ser su guardián. Él joven hombre se la pasaba con la guardia, ejerciendo las funciones de las que Neji debería de ser responsable. Koh era el hijo del hermano de su madre, por lo tanto debía su protección al segundo hijo del líder que era en dado caso; Hanabi, sin embargo con los recientes cambios en el complejo y sin Neji rondando por ahí, su primo más próximo debía encargarse ahora de todo.

Hanabi hizo un mohín con sus labios por eso antes de tirarse sobre los almohadones, ignorando por completo a su dama de compañía, arropándose con enfado con una sábana de seda cercana a ella.

—No es como si pudiese hacer algo con su enfado, señorita.—Le dijo de repente la morena, sin levantar su vista de su labor a pesar de que los claros ojos de Hanabi se posaron sobre ella—No puede usted ir hasta el norte y traer de regreso a su hermana.—Se burló.

El ceño de la castaña se frunció por la mofa, poco acostumbrada estaba a ser ella costa de las bromas, viro hacía el otro lado para no mirar más a la mujer.

 **"¿Y por qué no?",** pensó con enfado una vez más.

* * *

Una azabache ceja se alzó al ver el pequeño pasillo tras la cortina que hacía de puerta en la carpa privada del Lord del Norte.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto Obito a la vez que levantaba una mano en dirección al pasillo mientras viraba su rostro para poder ver al hombre tras él.

Suigetsu exhalo frustrado antes de negar con la cabeza y levantar los hombros en signo de incomprensión, por lo tanto en Uchiha llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz, dejando caer sus parpados pesadamente.

—Karin.—Acudió el hombre a la otra persona tras él.

La aludía que estaba revisando junto con otro Uchiha unos papeles levanto la cabeza cuando escucho su nombre. Al ver como la mano de Obito apuntaba hacia dentro de la próxima carpa privada del líder se paró de puntillas y miro hacía dentro, comprendiendo de inmediato la cuestión.

La carpa principal, donde se solían hacer las reuniones y festejos estaba unida con la privada del líder de clan. La tradición lo marcaba así y ningún líder lo cuestionaba, otra tradición era que cuando el líder tenía un hijo este estaba unido a su madre y padre hasta los tres veranos de vida, después de eso se usaba una separación para empezar la independencia del infante, después, para que este supiese subsistir solo se enviaba a una carpa aparte, empezando a ser por fin parte del clan.

—El señor ha pedido que se haga esa separación para que la Hyuga tenga su privacidad.—Aclaro la Uzumaki antes de volver a su atención al Uchiha a su lado.

El ceño del Uchiha mayor se frunció por ello antes de virar sobre sus talones para ver a la chica. Los negros ojos del hombre taladraron a la joven pelirroja hasta obligarla a alzar nuevamente la mirada. Karin dio un paso atrás ante la mirada penetrante y aterradora del azabache, mientras que al Hozuki se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, pocas, por no decir nulas, eran las veces que Uchiha Obito adquiría una actitud tan fiera con la típica fría personalidad Uchiha.

Obito conocida la tozudez de su sobrino. Como hermano menor de Uchiha Mikoto había estado lo suficiente cerca de los hijos de esta, después de todo solo le separaban unos cuantos veranos del mayor de los hijos de su hermana. Uchiha Itachi había sido un gran hombre; amable, cuidadoso y protector, todo un macho alfa con una veta melancólica. La debilidad de este era su hermano menor, lo había mimado hasta hartarse, provocando en Sasuke un afán por hacer lo que le diera la gana aún bajo esa fachada de chico rudo que portaba.

El Uchiha mayor supo desde que era niño que su hermana mayor y su sobrino habían hecho del pequeño Sasuke todo un desastre, siendo solo Fugaku quien controlara el comportamiento de su hijo menor, haciéndolo un guerrero perfecto pero aun así demasiado creedor de merecer todo lo que quería.

—Uzumaki, ¿No estás aquí para hacer a mi sobrino entender de política?—Pregunto con voz rasposa, poco controlada por el coraje.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño por la pregunta a la vez que en sus labios se hacía una mueca. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, avergonzada al saber que la atención de las pocas personas dentro de la carpa la estaban mirando. No es que fueran muchas, a diferencia de cuando se encontraba el Lord, la tienda permanecía sin guardianes, solo había dentro quienes acompañaron a revisar el recinto para el recibimiento de la nueva Lady, que era el líder de los Hozuki, la estratega, Karin y su ayudante, y el tío del mismo Lord.

—¡Venga, que he de saber yo!—Refuto molesta—Ahora solo va con esa chica diminuta para pedir sus consejos.

Suficiente explicación.

Obito trato de controlar el coraje. Conociendo como conocía a la sanadora del clan, supo de inmediato que esta poco permitiría que el líder estuviese de algún modo íntimo con su nueva Lady, lo que confundió un poco al Uchiha fue que este aceptara de tan buena gana su consejo con respecto a esto.

—Ya veo.—Dijo secamente antes de virar nuevamente para cerrar la cortina que separaba la carpa principal de la carpa privada—No dejen que Lady Tsunade, o cualquier habitante de las tierras bajas venga a visitar a la Lady. No será de su agrado ver esto.

* * *

Lord Uchiha monto ágilmente su caballo antes de tomar las riendas de la yegua.

El sol había ascendido un poco más en el cielo, dando un indicio de que apenas era media mañana. Aun así, ellos cabalgaban a paso ligero en los senderos escondidos entre los árboles. Hinata, tras el guerrero y sin hacer tarea alguna que requiriera de su atención, sintió por primera vez el cansancio apresando su cuerpo; los brazos le dolían y las manos le temblaban, sus parpados caían pesadamente de vez en vez por el cansancio y la parte interna de sus muslos ya estaba al rojo vivo por lo poco acostumbrada que estaba de ir en esa posición de ahorcadas sobre la montura.

A pesar de eso, la Hyuga se resistió a caer presa del cansancio, aun le quedaba buen tramo del camino y pedir un descanso a su esposo no le parecía buena idea cuando apenas habían emprendido su camino de nuevo al campamento.

Sasuke viro un poco su rostro para mirar sobre el hombro a la Hyuga, sus ojos se entre cerraron mientras analizaba la postura de la chica. El Uchiha entendía que la mujer estaba cansada, después de todo, cabalgaron toda la madrugada entre la montaña, almorzaron pescado cuando los rayos del sol acariciaban apenas las montañas y ahora se iban a emprender nuevamente el viaje de regreso montando. Eso era una cabalgata pesada para alguien acostumbrado a ir en palanquín.

Un monosílabo salió de sus labios logrando llamar la atención de la joven.

—Ayer, montaste esa yegua como al viento.—Le recordó con voz monótona.—Cuando deslumbremos campo abierto por la ladera, lo volverás a hacer.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon por tal declaración. Ella recordaba claramente el momento en que había dicho que su esposo le había regalado l viento, pero que este aun lo recordase le hacía sentir pena de sus palabras, aun así asintió, segura de que no había otra forma para terminar con su sufrimiento en aquella montura.

Por largo tiempo Hinata lo siguió entre los rebuscados caminos, admirando con curiosidad el follaje a su alrededor. Los árboles, de gruesos troncos y bien derechos sostenían sobre sus ramas las hojas más verdes que los claros ojos de la Hyuga hubiese visto, sobre la corona de los mismos de esparcía una suave capa de nieve. Los arbustos y la hierba también tenían su buena porción de nieve, recubriendo solo en algunos partes.

Con el paso de los minutos y su admiración alrededor, fue una sorpresa encontrarse con el final del bosque, donde comenzaba un mar de hierba muy deferente a por el lado rocoso por el que habían entrado.

El Lord levanto el rostro cuando noto que estaba cayendo una ligera nevada más allá del inicio de los árboles. Soltando las riendas de la yegua de su esposa, comenzó a avanzar a un paso más veloz. Sasuke sentía en las mejillas los copos, que se deshacían en la más suave de las lluvias cuando le llegaban a la piel. Se reclino sobre el caballo, jalando las riendas para que este comenzara a galopear, sintiendo el viento y los copos acariciándole el rostro. Tras él, Hinata intentaba seguirle el paso, disfrutando de las mismas caricias de la brisa sobre su rostro, sintiendo el mismo placer de libertad que su marido mientras hacía correr a su caballo.

Por mucho que Hinata intento mantener la calma, el corazón le revoloteaba como una mariposa en el pecho, haciéndole cosquillas que le hacían seguir apretando las piernas a los costados del lomo del animal, cogiendo con fuerza las riendas para montar nuevamente al viento.

Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo cuando noto una sombra cernirse a su lado. La princesa cabalgaba con tanto orgullo como una salvaje, meciendo sus ropas y cabello con el viento mientras en su rostro destellaba la alegría de las amazonas. Le sorprendió lo fácil que le dio alcance, manejando las riendas como si hubiese nacido cogiéndolas.

—Ve alrededor del torreón.—Le dijo con fuerza, para que oyera atreves del viento—Tras el encontraras el campamento.—Le informo antes de dar un ligero apretón con sus piernas al caballo, haciendo que este fuese a un galope superior.

Hinata miro la espalda de su marido mientras se iba haciendo más pequeña con la distancia. Había aminorado el paso tras escuchar sus palabras, sorprendida de que le dejase sola en el exterior, lejos de la protección de muros o sirvientes. Tras recobrar el sentido, volvió a galopar, dispuesta a dar alcance al Lord, divisando rápidamente el alto torreón que se levantaba a unas cuantas millas sobre la hierba.

Hizo correr aun al animal, recibiendo de este una respuesta inmediata, tardando poco en conseguir nuevamente estar a la par con el de Lord Uchiha. Ambos rodearon juntos el torreón, donde se encontraba un vigía del clan Hozuki. La Hyuga imagino que a metros se encontraría el campamento, sin embargo, tuvieron que andar un tiempo más para poder ver a lo lejos las carpas, apenas visibles entre la nevada.

Entre más cerca se encontraban, más fácil fue poder ver a las personas reunidas frente a las carpan en su espera.

—Aminora el paso, mi señora, pronto estarás frente a tu gente.—Le aconsejo el Lord, mientras se erguía y jalaba levemente las riendas.

Hinata imagino que se refería a los habitantes de las tierras bajas, pero al ver a casi todo el clan reunido supo que se refería a los Uchiha. Su nueva gente.

Cuando llegaron, Neji le ayudo a bajar del caballo e Ino y Tenten la tomaron de los brazos cuando notaron lo difícil que le era sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Tal hecho hizo gritar a los Uchiha de gusto, creyendo que su estado se debía a que su Lord había montado a la joven.

La rubia y la castaña la encaminaron sin ningún problema a la tienda donde había tenido su bochornoso momento, llevándola después detrás de donde se sentaba el Lord, donde ahora estaba una segunda silla más pequeña.

Ino le explico con voz suave que la carpa había sido separada para su llegada, así tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, entre tanto, Tenten había pedido a un joven guerrero que encendiera la hoguera en medio de su parte de la tienda para poner agua a hervir y que llevase una bañera de cobre-Un regalo más de novia- , y que acarrease agua de la charca cercana. Cuando el baño estuvo a punto, Ino la ayudo a entrar y se metió al agua junto con ella.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon mientras la rubia enjabonaba su cuerpo con un trapo, limpiando el sudor que había en su torso y hombros. Tenten en cambio se ocupaba de lavarle la cabellera y se la desenredaba suavemente. La rubia le froto la espalda y las piernas antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Parece usted, mi señora, un conejillo asustadizo.—Le comento, recibiendo una mirada de parte de la castaña.

—Ino.—Le dijo severa—No seas grosera y confianzuda. Es la Lady Uchiha.—Reprendió con más severidad.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se calló, no sin antes murmurar algo entre dientes que le pareció a Hinata un "Chica salvaje". Ella por otro lado bajo la mirada al agua, el simple hecho de ser llamada por aquel estatus le parecía lejano, como si no fuese ella. Ahí, en lo alto de las montañas del norte ni siquiera se sentía una princesa como en el complejo Hyuga, donde vestía seda y llevaba alhajas. En el campamento Uchiha ella había sido despojada de sus joyas, llevaba pieles pesadas y cuero duro en los pies. Sería difícil para ella acostumbrarse a ser una Lady.

—Mi señora, ¿Qué tal le fue en su consumación?—La rubia no aguanto mucho con la boca cerrada, y pregunto con curiosa mórbida tal asunto.

Hinata levanto su rostro, con sus mejillas más rojas que antes y sus ojos abiertos sorprendidos, con la mandíbula mediamente aflojada por aquello, logrando un gesto se sorpresa gracioso.

—¡Ino!—Grito Tenten con la misma sorpresa que su señora, escandalizada por tal atrevimiento.

—Y-yo…—El rostro de la Lady comenzó a parecer un tomate.

—Mi señora, no tiene por qué responder eso.—Apuro de inmediato la castaña, logrando que las mejillas la rubia se inflaran.

La Hyuga desvió la mirada antes de volver a mirar hacía enfrente suyo, donde la chica seguía tallando sus delicados pies. Ino le pareció hermosa, con un rostro en forma de corazón, con ojos azules claros y unas cejas finamente delineadas de un rubio más oscuro que su cabello. Sus hombros y rostro estaban sonrojados por la humedad cálida del agua y su larga cabellera flotaba a su alrededor de ella haciéndole parecer oro puro. Parecía una chica alegre y de confianza. Tenten también se lo pareció, así que le costó solo un poco confesarse con ellas.

—Yo…El… el Lord Uchiha no…—Sus vagas palabras trajeron toda la atención de sus acompañantes, que dejaron de hacer sus tareas para mirarle atentas—El Lord Uchiha, n-no me to-toco.—Dijo en tono bajo por la vergüenza.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas antes de ver con ternura a la Hyuga. Tenten sonto con suavidad su cabello para ir a un lado de la tina y ponerse de rodillas a su lado, recargando sus brazos en el borde de la bañera y sobre estos su barbilla. Ino se reclino un poco hacía el frente dejando los pies de la chica en paz, dejando que sus ojos trasmitieran confianza.

—Entonces mi señora, el Lord ha dejado que disponga de tiempo para desflorarla.—Le animo la rubia, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Es usted muy delicada e inocente como para que Lord Uchiha la tome entre la hierba del bosque, seguro esperara a que se acostumbre a su presencia para reposar en su lecho.—Apoyo la castaña.

Hinata miro con vergüenza sobre sus pestañas a ambas chicas antes de sonreírles con pena, aun así, se sitio cómoda a su lado, más abierta con ellas.

—Su secreto está seguro, mi Lady.—Dijeron al unísono ambas esclavas antes de volver a su labor.

* * *

Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de la garganta de aquel alto y fornido hombre sentado entre los jergones de finas telas. Vestido con seda fina y un saco finamente tejido con hilo de plata que tenía hermosos dibujos. Sus pies descansos cernidos sobre la alfombra hicieron tintinear el oro en sus tobillos cuando se pusieron más firmes para que el hombre se levantara.

La mujer frente al hombre, con su hermoso cabello rojo trenzado lo miro con una ceja alzada. El líder de clan frente a ella parecía un majestoso dios, con su cuerpo bronceado por el sol y con todas aquellas alhajas en su cuello, en sus brazos desnudos, en sus muñecas, dedos y en el cinto que ataba sus pantalones. Hasta en su frente, donde varias cadenas pequeñas de oro incrustadas con piedras preciosas hacían de lo que parecía una corona.

Los ojos rojos como la sangre la miraron entre cerrados, con un expreso odio marcado en ellos.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?—Pregunto con ira.

La mujer estaba dispuesta a contestar, pero el hombre a su lado, poseedor de una cabellera tan roja como el vino y con unos ojos de un verde tan claro como las lagunas más puras avanzo antes que ella. El hombre de gestos fríos miro sin temor alguno al furioso líder que le devolvió la mirada.

—La noticia llego un par de semanas después de que Lady Uzumaki llegase. Un mercader la a traído, nos dijo que un hombre de las tierras bajas le compro a una esclava para regalársela a la futura Lady del Lord Uchiha.—Le informo con voz monótona, como si la información no tuviese relevancia.

Otro gruñido nació en el hombre que llevo una de sus manos a su frente, descansando en la palma abierta su cabeza mientras sus parpados se apretaban tan fuerte como sus dientes, que eran visibles por la mueca de impotencia que hacía.

—Malditos.—Murmuro con odio mientras descendía para sentarse en el jergón.

La luz del sol atravesaba la tela de la tienda, bañando el lugar con luz, haciendo que el rojo de la alfombra luciese amenazante mientras que la tela amarilla parecía oro derretido por doquier. Cuáquese que entrase en esa tienda pensaría que su dueño tenia predilecto por todo aquello que brillase.

Primero fue un murmullo que sorprendió a aquellos dos pelirrojos, después, una risa suave que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada, haciendo caer de espaldas al líder mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre, intentando calmar la gracia que le causaba todo aquello.

Los ojos color azules se encontraron con los turquesa de su acompañante, ambos levantando una ceja intrigados por aquella reacción de su líder.

—¿Ser Sabaku?—Pregunto dudosa la mujer.

El hombre solo elevo mediamente sus hombros en señal de no tener ni idea, entre tanto, el líder se enderezo, mirando con una sonrisa alegre a sus invitados.

—El cabron no me invito, ¿Qué más confirmación necesitamos para saber que fue su culpa?—Les pregunto con sarcasmo, a pesar de lo alegre que parecía.

—Pero tiene a una Uzumaki en entre sus hombres.—Aclaro la mujer, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de parte del hombre sentado.

—Creo que lo debemos de pensar mejor.—Sugirió el pelirrojo.

Pero el hombre negó con la cabeza antes de volver a alzarse con toda su majestuosidad, pareciendo casi etéreo entre todos los destellos que emanaban de sus alhajas y ropas.

—Madre, Ser Sabaku No Gaara.—Les llamo cuando pasaba a su lado, camino a la tela que hacía de puerta—Es hora de reunir un ejército.—Se detuvo al declarar eso, virando el rostro para mirarlos sobre su hombro—Atacaremos al Norte.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:**

Clasificación: T por futura violencia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La historia esta basada en **The song of ice and fie** , especificamente en la vida de Daenarys, adaptada a los personajes de Naruto.

 **AVISO:** Se solicita yns **Beta** que ayude con la editación de gramática y ortografía en este proyecto.

* * *

 **Moldeando el destino.**

V.

* * *

Los cascos de los caballos Uchiha habían desgarrado la tierra, dejando sin pasto o vida ahí donde entrenaban. Los guerreros, que iban a lomos de sus caballos, blandían sus espadas con agilidad como si estuvieran sobre el piso. Las bestias en las que iban montados se movían perfectamente, alejándose y acercándose al contrincante en los momentos precisos.

Neji estaba lo suficiente cerca para ver el combate, eran una práctica, no tenía duda, sin embargo el salvajismo empleado en esta era como si fueran contrincantes reales, usando espadas filosas que traspasaban la carne, dejando más allá de heridas superficiales. Los Uchiha no tenían piedad ni siquiera en su entrenamiento, se ganaban cicatrices horrorosas que lucían con orgullo, una medalla a sus victorias.

—Caerá por el acantilado.—Un murmullo general se escuchó tras de él.

Estaban a un costado del campamento, cerca de un acantilado demasiado peligroso, pues la caída mataría a cualquier ser humano. Los guerreros no se contenían, luchaban con todo lo que tenían, uno de ellos, de aspecto salvaje y que llevaba la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo, era quien hacía retroceder al caballo de su contrincante más y más ante cada ataque, permaneciendo demasiado cerca del filo del acantilado.

Los Hyuga no apartaron su mirada de esa batalla, impresionados y conmocionados por la agilidad de ataque sobre el caballo, notando que tan poca dificultad tenían para ejecutar movimientos perfectos sobre una bestia en movimiento. Neji, frente a sus familiares, era quien llevaba a toda esa comitiva, pues Lady Tsunade había decidido marchar al sur apenas la ceremonia de unión acabo. Los Senju y todos los otros habitantes de las tierras bajas se fueron junto con la Lady, dejando atrás a los Hyuga que, poco dispuestos a dejar a su princesa, decidieron quedarse para asegurarse del bienestar de su princesa.

Los Hyuga permanecías regularmente juntos, siembre en fila y atentos a su alrededor como era desde su llegado, lo que ocasionaba cierta hostilidad por parte del clan Uchiha, sin embargo aun así fueron invitados a presenciar los entrenamientos que había entre el clan que los acogía y los Hozuki notando las diferentes técnicas, sorprendiéndose de las habilidades de esos guerreros. Los clanes, aun que eran diferentes, tenían técnicas similares, ambos podían montar a caballo y usar los arcos, disparando aun en movimiento, podían usar las lanzas como si fueran parte de su cuerpo, apoyándose en ellas para atacar con el cuerpo, y las espadas, filosas y algunas con extraña apariencia, eran blandidas de forma sorprendente. Acaballo eran certero en sus ataques y poco predecibles, pero de pie eran letales, demasiado veloces para siquiera saber por dónde atacarían.

A veces, entre los entrenamientos, a los Hyuga les parecía ver un destello rojo en los ojos de los Uchiha cuando percibían a un contrincante, ellos parecían leer cada movimiento con anticipación, mientras tanto, en los Hozuki había una anomalía que aun los dejaba confundidos, pues los jóvenes de ese clan se movían ágilmente, y aun que las armas parecían rosar sus cuerpos para algo más que rasguños, estos permanecían sin heridas.

El Uchiha más lejos del acantilado levanto la espada y blandiéndola con fuerza, la hizo bajar. Fue solo un simple movimiento que dejo sin aire a los Hyuga. El caballo retrocedió lo suficiente para que uno de sus cuartos traseros tropezara con la horilla y que el cuerpo del jinete encima de él callera por este. La cabeza rodo por el piso y término justo a los pies de Neji. El guerrero ganador grito, alzando su espada llena de sangre, vitoreando el hecho de haber rebanado el cuello de su contrincante.

—Son unos salvajes.—Aseguro un Hyuga, haciendo que los demás asintieran.

Un Uchiha se acercó a ellos, levantando por el cabello la cabeza degollada. El hombre, una cabeza más alto que todos ellos los miro con gesto hostil, aun así sonrió de medio lado y les dijo algo en su lengua natal, apuntando con su mano libre al campo de entrenamiento.

—No te entendemos.—Le aclaro Neji hosco.

La mirada del Uchiha se clavó en él. Era fría y a la vez desafiante y Neji debió aceptar que intimidante, pues el hombre era alto y fornido, y sobre todo, tenía una cabeza recién cortada en su mano. Su ceño se frunció por ello y le devolvió la mirada a aquel hombre, sabiendo que daba un aspecto retador que seguramente lamentaría.

—Disculpad a mi hombre.—Hablo alguien repentinamente.

Neji viro levemente el rostro para mirar al recién llegado. Uchiha Obito ni siquiera lo miro cuando despido al hombre que se había acercado, el salvaje reto por un segundo con la mirada a Obito antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado antes de bajar los ojos y dar media vuelta. Poco tardaron los otros Uchiha después de eso en ir al campo a seguir practicando, ahora pasando al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, teniendo la misma delicadeza que tendrían con algún enemigo.

—Y bien, joven Hyuga—Se dirigió Obito hacia Neji—¿Qué tal os ha parecido nuestros entrenamiento?, es un espectáculo del cual difícilmente uno puede apartar la mirada.

Tales palabras fueron dichas con burla, sin embargo, Neji noto que tal diversión no llego a los ojos del Uchiha. Era un hecho que lo perturbaba, ver cuánto podía reír y sonreír aquel hombre sin que esos sentimientos se reflejaran en su mirada.

—Fue impresionante.—Dijo, frívolo—Nunca había observado la forma de pelear de los norteños.

Obito asintió ante esas palabras, entendiendo aquello. Según sabía, ese joven Hyuga era quien lideraba a la Guardia Principal de su clan, aun así, era el protector de la princesa. Eso le extrañaba, siendo el comandante de los guerreros Hyuga, aún tenía el puesto de guardia, y era dificultoso liderar a un grupo cuando no podía apartar sus ojos de su protegida.

—Mis hombres tienen la duda sobre ustedes. Hasta la fecha, jamás los hemos visto blandir sus armas.—Obito le envió una mirada más directa a él joven castaño—Salvo aquella vez en la tienda principal de Lord Uchiha.

Neji no hizo ningún intento por responder a aquellas palabras. Solo se inclinó en modo de respeto, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Al caminar en dirección al campamento, sintió cuando sus familiares le siguieron. Oyó tras de ellos una carcajada compartida, pero no se volvió. Sabía que en el campo de entrenamiento los Uchiha les miraban, burlándose a costa de su sequedad.

El campamento Uchiha se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros en el valle, aunque cuando llegaron le había parecido que era más pequeño. Era fácil perderse entre tantos hombres, caballos y árboles, sobre todo por la tempestuosa nieve regada por doquier. Aún más a ellos, que vestidos con el más pulcro blanco, bien podían pasar desapercibidos.

El frio ya no le calaba hasta los huesos, aun así, los vellos de su cuerpo estaban constantemente erizados. Cada Hyuga había comprado ropa nueva en el mercado de los Uchiha, una zona que estaba a un kilómetro de la vivienda del Lord. Todas las prendas eran de lana, solo sus recién adquiridas capas eran de piel de algún tipo de lobo, aun así, todo era blanco como se debía para honrar a su casa. Agradecieron la ropa como quien agradece agua en una zona árida, eran más abrigadora que la que ellos traían.

Aún era otoño, faltaba poco para el inicio del invierno y Neji no pudo evitar pensar que de donde él venía, los arboles estarían llenos de colores naranjas y apenas las brisas serían más frías. En cambio, en el norte, eso era diferente. Según supo, la nieve jamás desaparecía por completo aunque la primavera llegara. Y los arboles solo conocían el color verde de sus hojas aun cuando eran ocultos por los mantos blancos. Y el frio le calaba al grado de que sus movimientos eran rígidos.

—¿Dónde se encontrara Lady Uchiha?—Pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

La mandíbula del castaño se tensó a la vez que le mandaba una mirada cargada de odio a quien le dijo esas palabras. Neji no se acostumbraba aun al nuevo título de su prima, aun así, sabía que esa era la nueva forma en que debería de llamarla aunque no quisiera.

—Se encuentra paseando por el mercado.—Le respondió con sequedad—Es hora de ir a su encuentro. Aun somos su guardia.

* * *

Hanabi tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras se escabullía entre los amplios pasillos del complejo Hyuga. Iba de puntillas sobre la madera pulida del piso, con sus pies desnudo tocando la calida madera, su ceño se frunció un poco por ese hecho mientras caminaba con toda delicadeza por el pasillo, con pasos sigilosos se encamino por enfrente de una habitación que siempre había estado vetada para ella. Las puertas eran dobles, de la madera más gruesa que se pudiese encontrar por lo que al estar cerca no le extraño verlas entre abiertas, clara muestra que no las podían cerrar por completo.

—Ya he mandado la carta Sir Nara.

La voz la hizo detenerse y mirar un poco aterrada en dirección a las puertas que ahora estaba a su lado. Alarmada al saber que quien acaba de hablar era su padre, quien estaba sentado justo frente a ella, con su cuerpo virado en su dirección, para su alivio, el lider del clan Hyuga miraba hacía otra punto de la habitación.

La curiosidad la hizo acecharse a mirar dentro, arrodillándose e inclinándose para ver mejor. Con su padre se encontraban unos cuantos hombres más, todos sentados sobre almohadones finos.

—Parece que Sir Cobaru sirvió de algo.—Un hombre regordete hablo—¿Y los Hyuga no le han respondido, mi señor?

Lord Akimishi era identificable para Hanabi, pero lo único que le hizo destacar para ella fue la mención de sus familiares. Su primo Neji tenía casi un mes fuera del complejo y aún tenía autorización de tardar cuanto quisiera para verificar el trato que se le daba a su hermana en el clan Uchiha.

—He mandado la carta hace unos días informándole a Neji sobre la sanadora de tal clan, así que ellos apenas han empezado a investigar.—Respondió tranquilamente Hiashi.

—¿Qué clase de creatura será esa chica?—Pregunto de la nada un hombre de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta.

Hanabi hizo un mohín con los labios al no entender la conversación y aún más al saber que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo en ese lugar donde podía ser descubierto. No se lo podía permitir, sin embargo, su curiosidad gano y se quedó ahí, mirando y escuchando la conversación.

—No lo sabemos Sir Nara, pero quizá ella puede ser de esa gente…—Comento una mujer—Pero… creí que era una leyenda, aunque… ese hombre pudo hacer eso.

—Lady Inuzuka, ¿De quién está hablando?—Le pregunto un hombre de coleta alta.

—Del cuarto Hokage, él hizo aquella cosa… se suponía que desde que el país del fuego se creó los demonios habían dejado de aparecer, sin embargo, el cuarto Hokage pudo controlar a aquel demonio.

—¿Demonio? ¿El cuarto?…—Susurro confundida Hanabi, recargando una de sus manos en una de las puertas.

La puerta se movió por el peso e hizo un sonido chirriante que llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación. La castaña retrocedió lo suficiente para levantarse antes de comenzar a correr por el pasillo, desde atrás de ella pudo escuchar la voz de su padre preguntado qué pasaba, pero ella lo ignoro y siguió corriendo sintiendo que caía por el peso en su espalda.

Cuando cruzo por fin el arco que daba a la puerta trasera del complejo, se apuró a ir al gran portón por donde entraban los alimentos a las cocinas, la mirada de personas desconocidas fueron a dar a ella mientras salía, aun así, siguió y aun después de alejarse del complejo, corrió una poco más.

Cuando se detuvo tuvo que sostenerse de sus rodillas, respirando dificultosamente. Sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo empolvado y fue cuando cayó en cuanta de cuanto le dolían por pisar piedras en el camino, también noto que la parte baja de su vestido ahora estaba sucio, lleno de manchas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada.

Levanto la mirada para ver que a su alrededor había muchas personas caminando entre puestos, seres que no poseían ojos grises claros o que vestían del más impoluto blanco. Una mirada de confusión se posó en sus ojos al no estar acostumbrada a tal ambiente. Las personas llevaban ropas andrajosas, de colores desteñidos y con sus rostros marcados por el sol.

En su despiste, mientras viraba sobre sí misma, alguien la empujo. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al sentir como era arrastrada hacía atrás por aquel equipaje que traía. Una mano tomo la suya en el descenso, izándola hacia delante para que pudiera estabilizarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—Le pregunto aquella persona.

Hanabi levanto la mirada alarmada, también poco acostumbrada a aquellas repentinas formas de llegar, un joven un poco más alto que ella le miraba curioso, con unos ojos de un castaño oscuro, cabello negro, y piel bronceada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta que le parecía guapo.

—Yo, no… Disculpe, sí, estoy bien, es solo que creo que me he perdido.—Respondió apresurada—Me estoy dirigiendo hacía el norte.

El joven le miro un poco extrañado, mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña. Llevaba un vestido de seda naranja y en su espalda un equipaje un poco demasiado pequeño. Se inclinó para inspeccionarla un poco mejor, oliendo en el proceso la fragancia a jabón y aceites, una de sus cejas bajo un poco y la otra se elevó.

—¿Al norte señorita?, ¿De dónde viene?—Pregunto aún más curioso al ver sus pies desnudos.

Hanabi noto aquella perspicacia por lo que una mueca de enfado se hizo en sus labios.

—Eso le importa bien poco, ¿Me dirá en qué dirección está o no?—Le respondió de forma enfadada, enderezándose para demostrar su superioridad.

El joven dio un paso atrás, completamente sorprendido e incómodo por toda esa altivez, una sonrisa nerviosa que era un intento de ser conciliadora se hizo en sus labios.

—Venga, no se moleste por favor. Además, aun no me he presentado.—El joven hizo una reverencia a ella—Mi nombre es Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Un gusto madame.

Una de las cejas de la castaña se elevó por aquel gesto tan vulgar. Ella era una princesa y estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres tuvieran una distancia de ella y que sus reverencias fueran firmes, delicadas y elegantes, en cambio el joven que estaba solo un par de pasos de ella, inclinándose solo con los hombros, dejando la mayor parte de su cuerpo elevado. Un resoplido poco refinado salió de sus labios.

—¿Un gusto para quién?—Pregunto enfadada—¿Me va a decir por donde está el Norte o no?

Era grosera, ella lo sabía, eso era algo que iba con su personalidad. Hanabi había vivido toda su vida encerrada en el complejo, solo salía debes en cuando para los festivales y aun así nunca había estado cerca de algún aldeano de los alrededores, ahora estaba en medio de la calle, con su ropa sucia, sus pies maltratados y no sabía a donde rayos se dirigía, su humor no era el mejor en esos momentos. Agregándole que siempre había vivido con personas que la respetaban como si fuese intocable y mirándola como si fuese superior.

Konohamaru en cambio soltó una risilla incomoda mientras miraba hacía todos lados menos a aquella chica. Él sabía que era una Hyuga, sus ojos la delataban demasiado, pero en su mente buscaba la excusa para ella, **"¿Quizá una esclava?"** se preguntó, pero lo deshecho de inmediato, los de aquel clan no tenían esclavas, pues todos eran familia. **"Venga con el incesto de los Hyuga"** , se dijo así mismo mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué sucede, sobrino?

Los ojos del chico brillaron mientras exhalaba. Una sonrisa de lo más grande se hizo en sus labios mientras miraba sobre su hombro a aquel hombre que acaba de hablar. Su tío, le miro con curiosidad al ver a la chica enfadada frente a él, él solo se encogí los hombros por eso.

—La pequeña señorita desea que le diga donde se encuentra el Norte.—Le respondió—Ella es un viajero que dice estar perdida.

La castaña asintió enseguida, esperando una respuesta de aquel tipo. El hombre, parecido bastante al joven frente a ella, la examino unos segundos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su aspecto, la seda fina del vestido ya estaba arruinada, además de sucia, sus pies ahora estaban llenos de barro y el sudor perlaba su frente pegando mechones de cabello a sus cienes y mejillas. La vergüenza la hizo bajar la mirada.

—Nosotros vamos al Norte.—Dijo repentinamente aquel hombre.

Konohamaru hizo una cara bastante graciosa mientras miraba a aquel tipo y Hanabi le dio una mirada esperanzadora.

—Pero… Nosotros ib-…

—Vamos al Norte.—Le corto aquel hombre al joven.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos?—Pidió la castaña.

El hombre asintió e hizo un ademan de su mano para que lo siguiera y Hanabi, contenta lo hizo, en cambio Konohamaru quedo parada en la calle, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una mirada llena de incredibilidad mientras dejaba caer sus hombros. Parpadeo un segundo después antes de echar acorrer tras ellos, manándole una mirada curiosa a su tío.

* * *

—¡A que es bonito!—Chillo Ino a la vez que mostraba encantada la prenda a la Lady.

La rubia, que había tomado esa mañana su cabello en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, tenía entre sus manos un poncho morado que se medía así misma.

Hinata le sonrió cordialmente a la joven mientras asentía, tras ella, su otra doncella, solo negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de la rubia. La morena miro tras de sí apenada, a un par de pasos de ellas estaban los hombres Uchiha que fueron asignados como sus guardias, iban sonriendo y bromeando entre ellos, y aun que parecían a gusto al estar allí, a ella le incomodaba de sobremanera ir acompañada hacia todos lados por esos desconocidos.

El sol se alzaba en lo alto esa mañana, y aun así eso no la calentaba ni un poco. Iba vestida con los ropajes que le regalaron el día de su boda, una blusa de lana mullida y holgada, pantalones de cuero y una capa de piel de oso. El simple hecho de traer pantalones tan ajustados era una experiencia totalmente nueva, sentía sus piernas presas del cuero y se le dificultaba un poco moverse ante lo poco que estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos. Otra cosa era, aquellos nuevos guantes que iban sobre sus manos, cubriéndolas del frio. Era algo que sabía era típico en los Uchiha, con la larga tela termina cubriendo asta sus codos pero sin embargo dejando al descubierto sus dedos.

—Mi señora.—Llamo su atención Tenten—¿No desea comprar nada hoy?

Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta, sintiéndose torpe por haber llevado a sus doncellas y guardianes hasta ahí por nada. Pero a ella le gustaba aquel lugar.

En el complejo Hyuga, los jardines privados eran el único lugar a donde podía ir. Mirar más allá de los altos muros estaba prohibido para ella, sin embargo, en el campamento Uchiha ella podía ir a donde le apeteciera sin que nadie se lo impidiese. Y donde más le agradaba estar era en el mercado, donde los olores de mesclaban y la gente socializaba. Ahí había tantas personas como había visto nunca. Los vendedores y compradores eran muchos, las personas, los niños. Todo era una experiencia en aquel lugar, por ello no deseaba salir de ahí, aunque tuviese que caminar más de lo que acostumbraba.

—No, so-solo de-de-deseo ver.—Contesto tímidamente—Además, ten-tengo que es-esperar a Neji.

Tenten asintió comprensiva, mirando segundos después los otros ropajes de ese lugar. Sus castaños ojos dieron con un bonito vestido tejido con finos hilos, lo acaricio y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del cofre que mantenía guardadas las ropas de la Lady. Prendas finas de seda que resbalaban entre las manos.

—Mirad mi señora.—Le llamo, logrando atraer toda la atención de la morena—Es como su ropa, ¿no desea comprarlo?

Hinata se acercó a acariciar el vestido. Aunque muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba a usar desde que emprendió su viaje al norte, era, por otra parte, lo más parecido a lo que vestía en el complejo. Las finas tiras de hilo eran ligeras y el color era de un beige tan claro que podía pasar por blanco, aun así, era pesado y al tacto parecía que la tela tenia cierto parecido a la usaban los guantes. una sonrisa nostálgica se poso en sus labios al recordar los días que pasaba usando esas telas echada sobre la hierba

—Es una prenda digna de una Lady, mi señora.—La voz ronca y sonora atrajo la atención de las damas—A mi señor, Lord Sasuke, le gustara verla con eso.

Hozuki Suigetsu era un guerrero de sangre de su esposo. Nacido el mismo día que el Lord, fue su compañero de batallas durante toda la vida del mismo, ahora era designado como su guardia. Según las tradiciones Uchiha, ese hombre podría tomarla si el Lord decidiera compartir, era sangre de la sangre de Sasuke, nacido bajo la misma luna y a disposición de sus pertenencias más terrenales. Hinata le tenía pavor, pues pudiese ser que Suigetsu entrase un día a su tienda y decidiera montarla entre los cojines. La Lady retrocedió un poco intimidada de su guardia personal, ahora, también sangre de su sangre.

El joven le dirigió una mirada penetrante que no dejaba traslucir nada. Era tan intimidante parado ahí frente a ella, con sus compañeros tras de sí tan impasibles como él.

—No pretendía incomodarla, mi señora.

Era una disculpa, Hinata lo sabía. Ella solo asintió a la vez que comenzaba a caminar, haciendo que sus doncellas corrieran tras de ella para no dejarla sola.

Suigetsu era el único de su guardia que hablaba la lengua común, no de la mejor manera y usaba las palabras que conocía en su propio lenguaje, por lo tanto no conocía las palabras indicadas para excusarse o pedir disculpas. Los Uchiha, al igual que los clanes que estaban bajo su dominio eran demasiado director en sus palabras, no solían andarse con rodeos y tampoco pedían de forma agradable las cosas. Aun personas de menor rango solían ordenar y hablar rudamente, y era algo normal.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, había conocido pocas personas, sin embargo, todos la conocían a ella. No había recorrido ni la cuarta parte del campamento, aunque sabía por Tenten que este tenía a más de cincuenta mil hombres, mujeres y niños. También supo que no solo los hombres eran guerreros y que la manera tradicional de tener una mujer era horrible. Los Uchiha solían tener costumbres por demás barbáricas.

Otra de las razones que la tenían más contenta que nada, era que desde el día en que bajo de su yegua, no había vuelto a ver a su marido. Lord Uchiha parecía una sombra en su propia tienda, entraba a las más altas horas de la madrugada y salía antes que el mismo sol, o por lo menos, antes de que los parpados de Hinata se abriesen. Solía escuchar su nombre entre las ásperas voces de su gente, aun así, ella solo podía asegurar que había visto una única vez a su marido.

—Mi Lady, espere.—Murmuro Ino cuando se puso a su altura, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

La morena se detuvo, dándose cuanta por primera vez que había ido más rápido de lo que pretendió. Viro un poco para mirar sobre su hombro y noto a su guardia ir justo a unos cuantos pasos de ella junto a Tenten, quien caminaba a la par de ellos.

Hinata se había enterado que Tenten pertenecía a los clanes de las montañas del norte, siendo siempre esclava. Pasando de mano en mano desde niña, aprendió a usar las armas y que, por bien propio, debía aprender las lenguas de todos los clanes. Ino, en cambio, procedía del sur. La rubia le conto que fue robada de su familia mientras iban de camino al oeste y que fue inmediatamente vendida a una casa de rameras. Paso un tiempo en ese lugar antes de que un buen hombre, tan joven como ella, pagara por llevársela, o eso pensó. El mejor trato que le ofrecía aquel hombre era ser vendida nuevamente como esclava, y el destino, quizá compadecido por su mala fortuna, la hizo llegar a manos de Sir Cobaru, para ser una de sus doncellas.

"—Es un milagro, que alguien como yo, allá llegado a ser la doncella de la Lady más poderosa del norte, mi señora—Le comento aquel día—Ni aun en mi respectiva casa hubiese podido aspirar a ser más que una simple mujer de algún obrero.—dijo con una sonrisa que jamás alcanzo sus ojos."

Ino no sabía las lenguas del norte, mucho menos sus costumbres y siendo tan poco instruida en ser una esclava, tan poco sabía comportarse tan sumisamente. Hinata pensaba que cuando la rubia vivía en el sur, había sido una simple campesina, quizá hija de padres mercaderes.

Tenten, por su lado era más de ayuda. La joven sabía cómo tratar a las personas, y solía comunicar sus deseos a los demás, ayudaba a la rubia en lo que pudiera y a la guardia. La castaña, a diferencia de Ino, era amable y atenta con los demás, haciéndose rápidamente de amigos. Ino solía decir que era porque la castaña sabía el mismo idioma que sus guardianes, mientras que ella solo podía comunicarse con los Hyuga, de los cuales poco se podía decir que fueran muy sociales.

—Lo lamento.—Susurro apenada, recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

—No importa mi señora. Sé que no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado, tan tímidamente que en sus mejillas se hizo un sonrojo que solo le causo ternura a Ino.

—Mi señora.

Ambas joven se sobresaltaron antes de mirar hacía enfrente. Una decena de Hyuga estaban frente a ellas, con su ropa bien puesta en su lugar, sin una sola mancha o arruga y mirándose como estatuas perfectas. Ino y Tenten solían creer que eran criaturas de alabastro, demasiado perfectos para ser reales y demasiado fríos para ser humanos. Los Hyuga parecían hombres incorruptibles, a pesar de que más de una mujer Uchiha había puesto sus ojos en ellos y tratado de reclamarlos.

—Primo Neji.—Saludo Hinata con alegría.

El Hyuga suavizo sus gestos al ver la expresión de su prima, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña que hizo que Ino le mirase con más atención. La Lady se encamino a su antigua guardia con más familiaridad que con sus actuales acompañantes, logrando hacer que los ceños de los Hozuki que la acompañaban se frunciera.

—Perdone el retraso.—Se disculpó Neji—Hemos ido a ver las prácticas de los guerreros Uchiha y se nos ha ido el tiempo.

Suigetsu resoplo por aquellas palabras, logrando que Neji volteara a ver al joven.

—Todos en este clan, incluyendo a sus mujeres, somos guerreros. Si vosotros necesitaban ir a la arena a ver algo tan común, bien pudieron venir al mercado.—Exclamo déspota.

Neji solo ignoro el comentario, aun sabiendo cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras. Los Uchiha y Hozuki solían tener guerrillas por todos los caminos del campamento, en más de una ocasión él mismo había presenciado cuanto ardor podía a ver en un simple mal entendido. Era imposible para ellos no regar sangre aunque fuese por una insignificancia.

—Mi Lady, deseamos pedirle a su joven doncella que si nos podría hacer el favor de llevarnos a con la curandera del clan.

Hinata supo que esas simples palabras de parte de su primo fueron suficiente para herir el ego del Hozuki. Temerosa, miro de reojo a Suigetsu, notando como este había dado un paso hacia delante ante el insulta. A un guardián jamás se le ignoraba.

—Cl-cla-cla-r-ro.—Contesto dificultosamente.

El Hozuki entendió de inmediato, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

En los gestos de Suigetsu se hizo una mueca compungida. El guerrero estaba poco acostumbrado a que alguien detuviese una pelea por humillación, "Sí mi Lady hubiese sido una Uchiha, ella hubiese dejado que le diera una lección a este tipo", su mal humor hizo acto de presencia de inmediato.

La morena miro tímidamente en dirección a su guardián. Respingo asustada cuando noto que este la veía por el rabillo del ojo, enviándole una mirada cargada de frivolidad. Un gemido de terror fue retenido en su garganta a la vez que daba media vuelta para disimularlo, sus claros ojos se encontraron con los de Tenten, quien asintió en su dirección antes de acercarse a ellos, mirando fijamente a su primo.

—Señor Hyuga.—Espeto respetuosamente, inclinándose un poco ante el castaño—Os lamento decirle que no se la ubicación de la sanadora. Tampoco soy consciente de quien es.

Neji no disimulo su disgusto por tales palabras, mirando por encima de su hombro a sus compañeros. Los guardias que le acompañaban le miraron con sus ceños levemente fruncidos. Uno de ellos, con el cabello más claro que el de los demás, dio un paso al frente, dirigiendo sus ojos grises a la morena.

—Princesa-…

—Lady.—Le interrumpió Tenten—Ella es Lady Uchiha.

El Hyuga frunció un poco más el ceño, molesto por aquellas palabras.

—Mi Lady Hi-Uchiha, prometimos acompañarla como su guardia lo que durase el viaje, pero es indispensable que nos dirijamos a con la sanadora Uchiha.—El Hyuga bajo la mirada, apenado por su descuido y aún más por su petición.

Hinata miro aquel joven y lo reconoció de inmediato como quien se sentó a su lado en el desayuno aquella mañana que llegaron al campamento. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios a la vez que miraba con ternura a aquel joven. Solo duro un segundo, aun así, Suigetsu se percató de ello.

—Tenten.—Le susurro a su doncella—Os importaría ped-dirle a los guardias que nos diga d-donde queda la ti-tienda de la sanadora. Por f-favor.

—Mi señora, soy una esclava, a una esclava no se le pide. Se le ordena.

La castaña miro Suigetsu y en la lengua natal del hombre, le pidió lo que su Lady le había dicho. El joven miro detenidamente a la guardia Hyuga antes de asentir, contestándole a la joven.

—él dice que ahora mismo la sanadora no se encuentra.—dijo Tenten—Hoy es luna llena y se encontrara ocupada hasta el amanecer. También dice que ella no es una Uchiha, que no la llaméis así y que su tienda de estadía se encuentra al costado de la suya, mi Lady.

* * *

Las carcajadas aún se escuchaban por el campo de entrenamiento aun después de que los Hyuga ya tenían un buen tiempo de haberse ido.

Obito, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, se acercó a un sauce para recargarse contra el tronco, aun con la burla bailándole en los ojos. Ese día había elegido ver los entrenamientos, se sorprendió cuando vio la pelea a caballo, pocas veces era requerido hacer alarde de esa habilidad, pero cuando sus ojos dieron con la guardia de la nueva lady lo entendió.

—Tal parece que te has estado divirtiendo.—Dijo con tono jocoso.

Al otro lado del tronco se escuchó un monosílabo, de esos que el moreno solo sabía provenían de una sola persona.

Sasuke, ataviado con sus ropas habituales estaba recargado en el tronco, mientras que en sus manos permanecía un pergamino. A su lado se encontraba Karin con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, pantalones de cuero y unas botas de piel. La pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida en el campo de entrenamiento, Obito supo inmediatamente que no era más que una fachada, la chica estaba ya concentrada en escuchar lo que le diría a su sobrino.

—Venga, Sasuke. ¿Por qué tratas de intimidar a los Hyuga?—Pregunto esta vez un poco más de seriedad.

El joven Lord viro el rostro hacía un lado, fastidiado.

—No los estoy intimidando, tío.—Le respondió.

El Uchiha mayor en cambio le dio uno de esos monosílabos que el Lord usaba. Sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua por eso.

Aun así, el joven se enderezo y dio la vuelta al árbol para encontrarse con el moreno. Obito miro a su sobrino, con aquellos ojos de miradas distantes y frívolas y aquella mueca de seriedad que no le favorecía nada, aun así acepto el papel que este traía en sus manos cuando se lo extendió.

—Es un comunicado del complejo Hyuga, les ordenan a su guardia mirar con sus propios ojos a la sanadora del clan Uchiha.—Le resumió el joven.

Obito tomo el papel, sus ojos viajaron un momento a el antes de regresar la mirada a su sobrino. Sasuke lo miraba impasible, con un porte rígido y los brazos cruzados. Bajo nuevamente sus ojos a aquel papel y comenzó a leerlo, notando como al final este tenía el sello de Lord Hyuga.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?—Le pregunto.

Karin miro enseguida al moreno mayor, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tensándose por completo. Sasuke en cambio, entrecerró los ojos mientras gruñía por lo bajo antes de, con un poco de reticencia, disponerse a contestar.

—Le he ordenado a unos niños buscar entre las cosas de los Hyuga.

—¡Sasuke!—Elevo la voz alarmado Obito.

La mirada del hombre recayó entonces en la pelirroja, que viro el rostro hacía otro lado.

Karin que era una extranjera, aun siendo tan joven, sabía relacionarse de forma acertada con otros grandes señores, por lo que fue puesta inmediatamente como mediadora entre los encargados de otros clanes y consejera de etiqueta para el joven Lord, por lo tanto, ella debía de estar consciente de que tan malo era lo que acaban de hacer, y Obito no dudo en dejar caer la responsabilidad sobre ella.

—¿Eres consiente acaso de lo que pasara cuando los Hyuga se enteren?, ¡Estas rompiendo las reglas!—el Uchiha mayor se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y con los ojos entrecerrados miro fijamente a la pelirroja —¿Acaso no estás tu aquí para detener ese tipo de comportamientos?

La pelirroja giro enseguida y llevándose una mano al pecho, encaro a Obito.

—No es como-….

Sasuke interrumpió con un gesto de su mano a la joven, haciéndola callar enseguida antes de dar un par de pasos más cerca de su tío.

—No te metas en esto, Obito. Soy lo suficiente mayor para saber como manejar mi clan y sus alianzas. Además, son ellos los que paecen estar haciendo algo a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Creo que esto es lo mas desapegado a la historia original que tenía en mente, perdón la tardanza y por favor, alguien dígame si sienten que estoy perdiendo el hilo de la historia.

Y también si la ortografía esta mal.


End file.
